Amor de sangre
by Princessfic
Summary: Hace miles de años se creo una raza de seres capaz de vivir por la eternidad, los llamamos vampiros. Ahora esta raza de la noche viene a nuestro mundo a apoderarse de el. Pero para protegernos esta la orden, la única capaz de impedir la colicion de ambos mundos. La pregunta es: ¿ saldrán heridas las guerreras al conocer el amor en futbolistas?
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos aqui les traigo el prologo de la nueva historia, espero les guste y espero que les haya interesado la historia. Si no les gusta mil perdones por ser una pesima escritora ToT, sin mas les dejo para que lean.**

* * *

**Prologo: Lujuria de sangre**

La oscura noche era testigo de la verdad, unas sombras se movieron alrededor mientras las estrellas eran testigos de otro crimen en la ciudad. Una de las sombras se alzo mostrando a un pelinegro de ojos rojos como la sangre. Un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verde retrocedió asustado mientras el ojirojo le seguía con una cruel sonrisa en el rostro. El miedo invadió al ojiverde quien suplico con la mirada no ser lastimado.

- Solo déjame ir – suplico el chico asustado a lo que el hombre rio – te daré lo que quieras, incluso dinero

- No necesito tu estúpido dinero – dijo el hombre riendo con maldad – yo quiero otra cosa de ti

- ¿Qué? – pregunto asustado el chico a lo que el ojirojo sonrió

- Tu sangre – dijo con una sonrisa el ojirojo antes de lanzarse sobre el joven

El castaño no tuvo ni tiempo de gritar ya que fue arrojado contra el suelo mientras aquel hombre sonreía antes de mostrarle un par de afilados colmillos. Quiso chillar pero ni siquiera pudo ya que el miedo lo paralizo. Segundos después sintió como era mordido con fuerza, el supuesto hombre le estaba chupando la sangre con fuerza. Dolía y se sentía cada vez mas débil hasta el punto que todo lo veía mas borroso. El hombre casi termino de beber cuando alguien lo jalo con fuerza aventándolo contra una pared. El pelinegro gruño antes de ver a su agresora. Una albina de ojos blancos le miraba enojada y mostrando sus colmillos en signo de reto.

- Estaba bebiendo de mi presa – gruño el a lo que ella le siseo

- Esta prohibido beber de un humano a menos que sea necesario – dijo ella enojada a lo que el se rio con maldad

- A quien le importan las reglas – dijo el fastidiado – lo que importa es alimentarse, y con mas razón de este gran rebaño que nos puede proveer

- Hablas de ellos como si ni siquiera te importaran sus vidas – dijo asqueada la albina a lo que el rio antes de asentir

- No me importan – dijo el antes de darse vuelta dirigiéndose rumbo al joven pero entonces escucho un susurro

- Entonces eres culpable de tus crímenes – susurro la albina antes de sonreír de lado – yo te condeno al castigo mas alto de todos

- No – dijo el pelinegro retrocediendo al entender quien era ella

Una de los miembros de la orden. Una alianza formada por los tres clanes que otorgaron a sus mejores guerreros para pelear contra los crímenes que cometía la sociedad vampírica. Si la orden dictaba sentencia, era tu fin ya que nadie salía libre de castigos. Y mas cuando debías de ser juzgado, porque según se decía entre la sociedad, los de la orden no tenían corazón alguno. Por ellos podían matar a todo aquel que los desobedeciera, es por eso que era símbolo de maldad y crueldad entre los de su raza. El vampiro retrocedió asustado mientras la albina desenfundaba una enorme espada negra con delicados rubíes y diamantes.

- Piedad – suplico el pelinegro retrocediendo asustado a lo que ella negó con la cabeza dando a entender que la petición era negada

- Stephan Blaire – dijo la albina con voz fría – haz sido juzgado por la orden por haber cometido asesinato contra siete humanos, dos de ellos menores de edad

- Por favor, mi señora pido disculpas – suplió el hombre a lo que ella movió la espada antes de reír – piedad

- No hay piedad Stephan y tu ya estabas condenado – dijo la albina

No hubo grito ni nada. Solo un corte rápido, la cabeza de Stephan rodo por el suelo mientras el joven ojiverde estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Ella le toco el pulso, aun vivía pero estaba en peligro. Saco su celular y marco al número de emergencias, en cuanto dejo el mensaje miro el cuerpo sin vida de Stephan. Con un encendedor prendió el cuerpo y observo como el hombre era quemado. No podía haber ninguna pista de la muerte del vampiro, mucho menos frente a los humanos. Su celular sonó y contesto.

- Esta hecho Lucan – dijo la albina antes de colgar el teléfono y mirar las cenizas que quedaban

- Era fácil deshacerse de los cuerpos de los vampiros después de todo eran inflamables. Al igual que el sol les hacia daño, no los mataba pero eran indefensos a esas horas, para pasar las horas del día necesitaban beber mas sangre además de usar amuletos sagrados para mantenerse estables. Esa era la ley de su especie, tener cuidado con su enemigo: el día. Junto a otro desperfecto existente: la locura por la sangre humana. Muchos grandes vampiros cayeron por ese patético defecto, pero para eso estaba la orden. Los que pelearían por el bien de amabas razas. Los que juzgaban el mejor castigo para el condenado.

- Para eso esta la orden – susurro la albina mirando a el joven castaño – para cuidar de los mas débiles e impartir un castigo a los defectos

Sin decir nada mas se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino mientras la sirena de la ambulancia avisaba que venían por el joven herido. Nadie notaria jamás que hay ocurrieron dos crímenes, uno por la lujuria de sangre y otro por asesinato. Pero la orden era la ley y la ley indico la muerte del vampiro o el renegado.

* * *

**Bueno ese fue el prologo, ahora mis preguntas:**

**¿les gusto el prologo?**

**¿quien es la albina?**

**¿la orden cumplira bien su deber?**

**¿ocurriran problemas con la raza vampirica?**

**ahora sin mas me despido, bye **


	2. La Orden

**Hola a todos! aqui les traigo la conty del fic, espero les guste y les parezca interesante sino es asi lamento no tener buena inspiracion. Si alguien desea participar aun acepto oc porque los necesito para una reunion próxima , pueden participar chicos o chicas ademas que no es necesario que tengan pareja ya que aqui va a haber acción y guerra. Pero tambien momentos romanticos, asi que si alguien desea entrar puede mandarme su ficha de oc y se las recibire. La ficha estara mas abajo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La Orden  
**

Corrió mas rápido hasta llegar a la base, ya era la medianoche y todos esperaban que ella diera las últimas órdenes para comenzar con la sentencia de dos renegados más. Era jodido ser la líder de la orden y aun peor que tu sensei la haya fundado contigo para que luego este fuera asesinado y tú te quedaras a cargo. Maldita sea la hora en que Vlad había muerte pensó enojada la albina antes de quedar frente a la puerta de una casa enrejada. Gruño y trepo con rapidez la reja antes de aterrizar la rapidez junto a la elegancia.

- Porque no solo dijiste que habías llegado – se quejo una peliverde de cabello corto con unos ojos grises

- Hola Tsubasa-chan – dijo con sarcasmo la albina a lo que la nombrada sonrió de lado

- Hola Ángela-chan – dijo con el mismo sarcasmo Tsubasa a lo que la albina gruño – deberías volver a tu aspecto humano

- Lo se – dijo Ángela

La albina dejo que su otro lado apareciera. Su largo cabello blanco se volvió negro con reflejos blancos mientras sus ojos blancos se volvían de un gris casi blanco. Miro a Tsubasa a lo que esta asintió antes de que amabas entraran a la casa o el cuartel como solían llamarle todas. Una joven ojiverde de cabello castaño oscuro y rizado les miraba con una sonrisa junto a una pelicafe clara de ojos azul cielo.

- Yuko, Lia – dijo Ángela pasando a su lado a lo que ambas rieron

- Hola jefa – dijeron las dos con burla a lo que Ángela gruño

- No me digan así – dijo la pelinegra mirándoles feo a lo que todas rieron

- No hagan tanto drama – se quejo un joven saliendo a lo que ambas le miraron

Era un joven de cabello negro que le cubría un poco los ojos, estos eran grises aunque era difícil verlos y diferenciarlos. Aunque cuando uno era un vampiro notaba hasta el más mínimo detalle. El chico les sonrió divertido a lo que ellas sonrieron sin poder evitarlo. Ese era Hayato, el gran amigo de todas quien no sonreiría si el no lo hacia. Una pelinegra de cabellera lisa llego antes de reír mientras veía a Ángela. La pelinegra tenía un flequillo hacia la izquierda con reflejos azules, sus ojos eran un azul eléctrico. Ella era Hoshiri, la mejor amiga de Hayato y la bipolar, una buena chica pero algo tímida. Entonces la bipolar llego junto a su hermano, Naomi y Haruki. Ella tenía el cabello café liso con varios mechones morados, con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas. Su hermano era un castaño con ojos verdes esmeraldas al igual que su hermana.

- Hola dúo de bipolares – saludo Ángela a lo que los hermanos le fulminaron con la mirada

- ¡No somos bipolares! – gritaron ambos a lo que todos arquearon una ceja

- ¿no lo son? – pregunto Hoshiri curiosa – ¿entonces no fueron bipolares cuando destruyeron el cuartel anterior?

- ¿Tampoco lo fueron cuando rompieron la mesa de reunión? – pregunto Tsubasa

- ¿no es alguien bipolar cuando amenaza diariamente a alguien con matarlo lentamente? – pregunto Hayato a lo que los hermanos rieron nerviosos antes de silbar con inocencia

- Aun deben la mesa y las facturas de los que destruyeron – dijo Ángela entrando a la casa dejando a los hermanos Akatsuki horrorizados

- ¡PERO NO TENEMOS DINERO! – gritaron corriendo mientras seguían a Ángela

- Búsquense un trabajo – dijo Lia a lo que Naomi le miro feo

- No gracias – dijo Haruki horrorizado

- Nadie les aguantaría ni un día – dijo Hayato riendo a lo que las chicas rieron

- Muy cierto – dijo una voz masculina

- Hola Axel, Kay – dijo Ángela mirando a los dos chicos que estaban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa

Axel sonrió con ternura a lo que Ángela rio, el era pelinegro con mechones rojos junto a unos ojos verdes esmeraldas además de que era bastante alto y tenia algo de músculos. A su lado estaba kay, el hermano de Axel, quien era pelirrojo con ojos verdes esmeraldas. Kay era un poco mas bajo que Axel pero igual tenía un poco de músculos.

- Esos dos nunca encontraran empleo – dijo Axel riendo a lo que los bipolares le fulminaron con la mirada

- Cierra el hocico Axel – gruñeron los hermanos a lo que kay suspiro con una sonrisa

- Eres malo Axel, ellos pueden encontrar empleo – dijo kay cuando se escucho una risa masculina

- Concuerdo con Axel nunca los aceptaran a menos que estén desesperados – dijo apareciendo un castaño de ojos color ámbar y piel bronceada

- Nadie nos quiere – dijeron Haruki y Naomi en una esquinita deprimidos

- Ves lo que ocasionas hermano – se quejo una pelinegra lacia-ondulada de ojos negros y piel clara

- Pero Shimori – se quejo el castaño a lo que ella le fulmino con la mirada

- Basta Hiroshi – dijo Shimori a lo que el castaño asintió con cara de regañado

- Por eso es mejor tener hermanas – dijo con diversión una chica de cabello color miel y ojos rojos esmeraldas siendo seguida por una pelirroja de ojos igual a la primera

- Laura, Kora – dijo alegre Shimori a lo que amabas asintieron sonrientes

- ¿Bueno podemos empezar la reunión? – pregunto Hiroshi a lo que Ángela negó mientras Yuko hacia un puchero

- Faltan miembros – dijo la pelinegra sentándose en una silla mas grande de color rojo carmesí mientras el resto se sentaba alrededor

- Gabriel y Daniel están en una misión – dijo Lia mirando a Yuko quien asintió - Atsumi esta de viaje en Italia ¿Para que la mandaste Angela?

- eso es un secreto - dijo divertida la pelinegra

- Yue y Xing están cazando al renegado que huyo ayer – dijo serio Haruki mientras Naomi asentía seria y enojada

- Tomoe, Diana y Yessica ya deben estar por llegar – dijo kay a lo que Ángela le miro antes de asentir

- Valen y Shion están con Rafaela y Eleanor – dijo Shimori – Dia-chan, Destinity, Amelia y Alejandra ya deben estar en camino

- Bueno iniciaremos la reunión – dijo Ángela mirando a todos con seriedad – el primer tema serán las armas

- Dax ya nos mando las armas – dijo kay divertido – junto a los nuevos juguetes electrónicos que fueron entregados a Raf

- Esa chica es una genio de las computadoras – dijo en un suspiro Axel antes de mirar burlón a su hermano – tal vez por eso kay esta loco por ella porque es una nerd igual que tu

- ¡Axel! – grito sonrojado kay a lo que todos rieron mientras el pelirrojo se sonrojaba cada vez mas

- ¿eso no es verdad? – pregunto con picardía Laura a lo que kay se sonrojo mas

- No lo molesten – dijo Ángela divertida

- ¿Qué me perdí? – pregunto una voz femenina

Todos miraron como una peliplateada de mechas azules entraba a la habitación, sus ojos eran una combinación de blanco y celeste brillantes como la piedra de la luna. Tenía una sonrisa divertida y amable que sonrojo más a kay. Ella era Rafaela, a su lado venia Eleanor. La ultima era una rubia de mechas naranjas con unos ojos naranjas como la piedra del sol. Sonreía con ternura y amabilidad causando una alegría en todos. Le siguieron otras dos jóvenes junto a un chico. Una pelinegra de ojos cafés claros, alta y con un cuerpo bien desarrollado, su nombre era Valen, junto a ella estaba su hermano Miguel. También era pelinegro con unos ojos cafés claros y una gran sonrisa que animaba a todos. Por ultimo estaba Shion, ella era pelinegra con dos mechas azules y unos ojos azules también, su piel era morena.

- Se que nos extrañaron – dijo miguel dramáticamente – ¿así que de que nos perdimos?

- Hablábamos que a kay le gus… – intento decir Haruki pero kay se lanzo tapándole la boca antes de reír nervioso

- Que me gusta leer – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa kay a lo que a todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas

- Si tu lo dices – dijo Eleanor con una gota en la cabeza

- Hablábamos también de los aparatos electrónicos que Dax te mando Raf – dijo Yuko mirando a la peliplata quien solo sonrió de lado

- Están geniales además de que tenemos una computadora que escanea hasta el tipo de sangre o también nos analiza los expedientes de nuestras victimas – dijo Raf divertida

- Joder eres una hacker de seguro – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Naomi a lo que valen suspiro

- Ya hackeo – dijo valen con una gota en la cabeza – se ha metido en los archivos del FBI

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos mientras Raf fulminaba con la mirada a valen quien solo volteo la mirada

- ¡Rafaela! – le regaño Ángela a lo que la nombrada rio nerviosa – ¡Le diré a Yue!

- ¡no a mama Yue no! – dijo horrorizada Raf antes de llorar a cascaditas – ¡Me quitara mis computadoras o me desconectara el internet!

- Es tarde Rafaela – dijo una voz que helo la sangre a Rafaela

Llego Yue quien era una pelinegra bastante alta superando hasta la altura de los chicos, sus ojos rojos miraban mal a Raf, quien solo rio nerviosa. A su lado estaba una albina de mechas rosa fluorescente, sus ojos también eran rojos. Aunque a diferencia de su hermana Yue era mas baja que todas, su nombre era Xing. Dos albinas miraban divertidas a todos, eran gemelas sin duda algunas. Daniel tenía los ojos combinados con morado y celeste, mientras Gabriel tenía el ojo izquierdo celeste con morado y el derecho es verde con celeste.

- Estas castigada Rafaela, nada de internet ni facebook por una semana – dictamino Yue a lo que Raf casi le da un ataque del horror

- Mala suerte – dijo burlona Gabriel a lo que Yue le miro asustándola

- ¿Quién rompió el jarrón nuevo? – pregunto Yue a lo que Daniel señalo a Gabriel

- ¡FUE ELLA! ¡SOY INOCENTE! – dijo la albina escondiéndose detrás de Shion a lo que Gabriel le miro horrorizada

- ¡Desgraciada! – se quejo Gabriel a lo que Yue le fulmino con la mirada haciéndola sudar frio

- Sin facebook e internet – dictamino la mama a lo que Gaby lloro a cascaditas

- ¡NO! – dijo llorando a mares Gaby a lo que muchos suspiraron

- Y ¡ustedes! – dijo Yue señalando a Haruki y Naomi quienes tragaron saliva – se les decomisaran su moto sierra y hacha

- ¡Wa! No eso – dijeron llorando los mellizos

- Pobres – susurraron todos con gotas en las cabezas

- ¡OIGAN! – dijo enojada Ángela a lo que todos le miraron – ¡ESTAMOS EN UNA REUNION! ¡ASÍ QUE PRESTEN ATENCION O YO LOS LLEVARE A TODOS A LA SALA DE CASTIGOS! – su mirada era diabólica y sádica

- ¡NO! ¡NO A LA SALA DE CASTIGOS! – dijeron todos horrorizados y sudando frio

- Entonces siéntense y sigamos con la reunión – dijo Ángela a lo que de inmediato todos se sentaron calladitos y sin decir nada – así esta mejor

_- Solo porque nos amenazaste _– dijeron todos llorando a cascaditas

- El otro tema es el incremento de los renegados – dijo seria Ángela

Todos guardaron silencio ante lo último, miraron a su líder con seriedad y preocupación ya que eso era verdad. Todos habían notado que los renegados habían incrementado sus apariciones, y aun mas a sus victimas. Ya ni compasión sentían por los ancianos, niños o embarazadas. Aunque claro después de todo eran renegados, vampiros que dejaron el honor y enloquecieron por su lujuria de sangre. No les importaba morir en el intento con tal de que se alimentaran no les importaría nada. Era peor ahora que los humanos estaban teniendo sospechas de los asesinatos cometidos últimamente.

- Estamos en problemas – dijo seria Hoshiri a lo que todos asintieron

- Podemos usar el don de Rafaela y mirar en el futuro – sugirió Haruki a lo que kay bufo

- Eres idiota – dijo el pelirrojo fastidiado – el don de Raf viene cuando va a tener una visión ella no lo manipula

- Perdón por no ser útil – dijo la peliplateada triste a lo que todos negaron

- No hay problema Raf – le animo Tsubasa a lo que ella asintió

- Seria bueno tener a Dax, ya ven con su don para alterar las mentes de las personas – dijo en un suspiro Axel a lo que Yue negó

- Nosotros podemos hacer como si alguien no nos vio, además si trajéramos a Dax ya nadie nos transportaría las armas – dijo Yue a lo que Xing hizo un puchero de frustración

- Tendremos que solucionarnos sin el – declaro Ángela mirando a todos asintieron

- Diantres ya empezaron la reunión – se quejo una voz femenina a lo que otra gruño

- Cállate Tomoe – dijo una voz con seriedad

Entraron al cuarto tres jóvenes. Una era una pelirroja con mechas rosas, alta y con ojos metalizados que miraban a todos fastidiados, su nombre es Tomoe. La otra era una joven de cabellera negra que le llegaba mas debajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran verdes y su piel blanca, ella era Diana. La última era bajita, con un cabello negro ondulado hasta los hombros con unos ojos verdes, sin duda era Yessica. Pasaron unos segundos y llegaron cuatro chicas mas, todos las miraban en silencio. Una pelirroja de rulos y dos mechones que sobresalían, ojos esmeraldas y piel intermedia, era Amelia o Mía como ella prefería ser llamada. La otra era una chica de cabello café-cobrizo escalonado en capas, sus ojos eran cafés, su nombre era Alejandra. Diana Rosse le seguía aunque le decían Día para diferenciarla de la otra pelinegra, era castaña lisa y de cabello corto junto a un par de ojos azules. A su lado estaba su hermana Destinity quien era pelinegra con mechones dorados, sus ojos eran verdes-azulados con una piel clara.

- Hola a todas – dijo Shimori a lo que Tomoe bufo antes de sentarse

- Tomoe – le regaño Yue a lo que la nombrada le miro mal

- No eres mi madre así que déjame en paz – dijo Tomoe a lo que Ángela le miro seria

- Tomoe guarda respeto a los demás – dijo seria la pelinegra a lo que la pelirroja le miro antes de suspirar y asentir

- Disculpas – susurro de mala gana Tomoe a lo que Shimori asintió con una leve sonrisa

- ¡Así que todos siguen reunidos! – dijo una voz feliz a lo que todos levantaron la mirada

- Hola Miku – dijo alegre Hayato

Frente a ellos estaba una bella pelinaranja de brillantes ojos rosados, era alta y esbelta como una modelo de revista. A su lado iba Masaru, un pelirrojo de brillantes ojos rojos como la sangre, alto y con un físico bastante deseable. Aunque cualquiera diría que eran hermanos no tenían ni pizca de relación sanguínea. Al contrario eran prometidos y compañeros de sangre, o mejor dicho futuros esposos. Masaru miro serio a todos, después de todo el junto a Miku eran los mayores con dieciocho seguía Axel con 17, Alejandra y Día con dieciseises

- Me alegra verlos a todos, ya que les avisare algo – dijo Masaru con seriedad

- ¿Qué pasa Masaru? – pregunto curiosa Ángela a lo que Miku sonrió de lado

- Anda diles – dijo con burla la pelinaranja a lo que el pelirrojo trago saliva

- Pues les iba a avisar que desde pasado mañana asistirán a una nueva escuela – dijo el ojirojo

Un largo silencio se hizo presente mientras todos procesaban las palabras dichas por el pelirrojo. Sonrieron nerviosos a lo que Miku rio y Masaru suspiro cansado. Había dicho ¿escuela? No, debían haber oído mal. Ellos no podían ir a la escuela después de todo eran vampiros aunque preferían el termino miembros de la raza o inmortales. Rieron divertidos mientras miraban a un Masaru serio, esto era una broma muy graciosa.

- Buena broma Masaru – dijo divertida Kora riendo

- Si, ahora dinos en serio ¿Qué nos ibas a decir? – pregunto Axel

- Ya se los dije – hablo Masaru serio

- ¡No es gracioso! – se quejo Tomoe enojada mientras diana se paraba fastidiada

- Es que no es una broma – dijo Miku seria – hemos llegado hace dos semanas y que estemos todos aquí puede levantar sospechas

- No parecería raro que un rebaño de adolescentes pasaran todo el día encerrados en una casa – dijo Masaru serio a lo que todos gruñeron antes de asentir

- Es raro – dijo Shimori dejándose caer

- Decidimos inventarnos la idea de que este es un orfanato – dijo Miku a lo que todos le miraron – se llama ¨_Soul Hope_¨

- Y para aparentar mas irán a la escuela – dijo Masaru con un tono de no pienso a discutir mas el tema

- Pero Ángela es la líder – se quejo kay a lo que la nombrada negó con la cabeza

- Masaru y Miku tienen razón – dijo la ojigris sorprendiendo a todos – la gente sospechara de nosotros y luego tendremos problemas si nos descubren

- Ahora que lo dices tu tiene sentido – dijo Tsubasa suspirando cansada

- Entonces ya esta tomada la decisión – dijo diana mirando a todas a lo que día asintió junto a los demás

- Mañana nos prepararemos y pasado mañana iremos a la escuela – decreto Ángela

- Conseguiremos los amuletos y se los entregaremos mañana – dijo Miku con una sonrisa a lo que asintieron todos

- La reunión se termina – dijo Ángela a lo que todos se pararon bajando la cabeza – antes quiero información de hoy sobre los renegados que se les asigno

- Todos fueron eliminados – dijo Yue mientras Xing asentía

- No dejamos pistas – dijo la joven albina a lo que Ángela sonrió

- Buen trabajo – dijo Ángela antes de mirar a Diana

- Eliminados – dijo la pelinegra seria a lo que la líder sonrió asintiendo antes de mirar a Día

- No quedo ninguno – dijo la castaña a lo que la ojigris asintió

- Pueden retirarse ya que Gabriel me aviso que todo salió con éxito ahora vayan a descansar – dijo Ángela

Todos le miraron antes de arrodillarse y decirles palabras en una lengua que era indescifrable para los humanos. Se levantaron antes de retirarse de la habitación dejando a la líder de la orden sola. La pelinegra suspiro antes de sentarse agotada en la silla, era cansado tener que cuidar de toda esta gente. Aun más tener que vigilar a los renegados. Extrañaba a Vlad, el era el que se encargaba de todo esto y su padre. Una lagrima se derramo por su mejilla antes de secársela con su mano. No era momento de ser sentimental y recordar a un hombre muerto, pero en verdad le necesitaba en estos instantes. Necesitaba alguien en quien confiar, alguien con quien hablar sobre este difícil cargo. Aun mas con el otro problema que se le había presentado hace unos meses, gruño frustrada antes de sobarse los ojos al ver el problema otra vez. Nadie se podía enterar de su problema, ya todos tenían sus cargas que llevar no necesitaban una mas.

- No cuando ellos ya tuvieron sus propios problemas – dijo Ángela apretando los dientes

Los guerreros que ella junto a Vlad habían reunido eran los mejores, capacitados para hacer cumplir su ley. Pero aun costo, ninguno de ellos había tenido una buena vida. Cada uno cargaba sus propios problemas. Y cada uno era muy diferente al otro, podían ser los sangre pura. Los que eran venerados y considerados los de sangre blanca o raza pura. Luego le seguían los elegidos, raros humanos con dones que también poseían los vampiros. Ellos podían ser convertidos sin problema alguno, la única diferencia era que si se convertía a humanos que no eran elegidos podían traer consecuencias. Y por ultimo los híbridos, hijos de vampiros y humanos. La sociedad los consideraba los mas bajos, pero todo eso era estúpido ya que ellos eran fuertes incluso resistían mas la luz del día.

- Estúpidos renegados que vinieron a arruinarnos la vida – dijo enojada Ángela antes de pararse y dirigirse a su recamara

Reviso la mente de sus amigos antes de sonreír al notar que todos estaban dormidos, otra buena habilidad de los vampiros era que podían entrar sin perjuicio alguno en la mente de los humanos u otro de su especie. Aunque tomar control de la mente de un humano era sencillo, más de otro inmortal era el problema. Ellos tenían barreras que prohibían entrar y manipular, claro a menos que ese inmortal sea un gran manipulador de mentes. Si ese fuera el caso habría problemas.

- Raro pero cierto – dijo Ángela entrando a su cuarto

Era un cuarto sencillo y amueblado para una adolescente, claro aunque ella no era una adolescente normal. Contando que ella poseía un don, una única habilidad que era pasada de madre a hijo. Un ejemplo era Ángela, el don de su madre había sido la capacidad de curar con solo tocar. Podría sonar algo simple, aunque era un don mas preciado, ya que su madre al lograr dominarlo con perfección había podido curar hasta enfermedades mortales como el cáncer en animales. Incluso al parecer se podía hacer lo mismo en humanos, pero nunca habrían probado eso. Su hermano mayor también tenía ese don aunque el nuca se los pasaría a sus hijos, ya que el don que ellos obtendrían seria el de su madre.

- Si es que logras casarte – dijo con burla ella antes de desvestirse para darse un baño

Ángela se dio un buen baño y se acostó antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse totalmente dormida. Aunque al principio el sueño fue todo negro cuando todo cobro sentido, los de la orden estaban arrodillados en el suelo gimiendo de dolor. Frente a ellos estaba un hombre rubio y de ojos negros como la noche que solo sonreía con maldad. Ángela intento moverse pero le fue imposible, volteo la mirada cuando vio a unos jóvenes humanos amarrados que les veían arrepentidos y con lágrimas en los ojos. Un pelicrema le rogo con la mirada que se levantara que luchara por vivir.

- ¿Por qué? – susurro ella sin entender que sucedía

- Te amo – dijo el pelicrema sorprendiéndola mientras se escuchaba un ruido

Miles de sombras surgieron cogiendo a cada miembro de la orden, devorándolos en la profunda oscuridad, muchos gritaron pero no hubo piedad. Ángela solo miro por última vez al pelicrema antes de que este desapareciera. Ella grito pidiendo volver a verlo, necesitaba verlo otra vez. Tenia que verlo para decirle por última vez las palabras que siempre le decía.

- Te amo – dijo Ángela despertándose bañada en sudor cuando escucho una risa femenina

- Yo también te quiero Ángela – dijo con burla Gaby mientras Lia se reía con Yuko

- Muy graciosa – dijo Ángela fastidiada notando que toda la orden estaba ahí con ella – ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya amaneció hace horas – dijo divertida Lia a lo que Shimori asintió

- quieren que vaya a ver la escuela ¿verdad? – pregunto Ángela a lo que todos asintieron nerviosos

- No sabemos como es y no podemos salir hasta el ocaso – dijo Haruki nervioso

- Bien – dijo Ángela parándose con una sonrisa – solo iré porque los quiero y porque soy la única que tiene un amuleto

- No, porque hoy Dax nos lo traerá – dijo con diversión Hoshiri a lo que Ángela rio

- Bueno largo –dijo Ángela mientras todos salían del cuarto dejándola pensando en su sueño – ¿Qué fue ese sueño?

Ángela negó antes de cambiarse e ir a la nueva escuela para dar un vistazo rápido, no sin antes ponerse su amuleto. Una sortija de oro con un rubí de gema, esa piedra estaba encantada y con ella podría cruzar los alrededores sin achicharrarse. Aunque igual se puso unos lentes de sol para proteger sus ojos de la luz, ya eran sensibles por si mismos pero con el sol seria infernal aunque llevara el amuleto. Llego hasta la escuela que decía Raimon, ya debían de ser las tres porque vio a unos jóvenes entrenando futbol. Esa vida se veía bien, pensó en una mueca enojada.

- ¡CUIDADO! – grito una voz trayéndola a la realidad

Miro hacia delante notando como un balón venia a ella con fuerza, de un rápido movimiento pateo el balón devolviéndolo con los futbolistas. Gruño enojada mientras fulminaba a los torpes humanos. Un joven de cabellera marrón se acerco avergonzado, el no había sido el que pateo después de todo usaba el uniforme de portero.

- Perdón, a goenji se le escapo el tiro – dijo el pelimarrón, Ángela examino su mente notando que se llamaba Endo

- Debes tener cuidado – dijo Ángela enojada a lo que Endo asintió

- Soy Mamoru Endo – dijo el joven alegre a lo que ella asintió

- En verdad lo sentimos – dijo un joven peligris de ojos grises con una mueca de culpa

- No fuimos todos – se quejo uno que tenia un mohicano, su voz sonó con burla – fue goenji el asesino, en verdad eres un violento

- Fue un accidente – dijo un pelicrema enojado

Ángela miro al pelicrema, el le devolvió la mirada con esos ojos castaños. Aun con sus lentes de sol podía ver la profundidad de esos ojos castaños. ¡Dios mío! Era el mismo de su sueño, el chico que le había dicho te amo. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, busco en la mente del pelicrema cuando se encontró con algo inesperado. Había una barrera que le impedía leer la mente del chico. No puede ser, dijo en su mente horrorizada Ángela. Jamás había pasado esto. ¡Jamás! Después de todo un inmortal podía leer la mente de cualquiera nunca ocurría esto.

- No esta pasando esto – susurro ella mirando a aquel pelicrema antes de retroceder

- ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Endo a lo que ella solo le miro horrorizada antes de retroceder y comenzar a correr alejándose de todos – ¡ESPERA!

Ni siquiera escuchó el grito de Endo, solo corrió alejándose de aquel hecho imposible, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que no pudiera leer la mente de ese chico? ¿Por qué? Esto no pasaba jamás, debía de ser un grave error pero lo intento otra vez antes de que saliera huyendo. Primero los renegados aumentan a montón, luego debían hacerse pasar por humanos ahora a ella le salía la estupidez de que no podía leer a un humano.

- Maldita sea ¿Qué esta sucediendo? – se pregunto horrorizada antes de que empezara a disminuir la carrera – ¿esto es normal?

No esto no era normal, siempre se debía leer a un humano. Era lo mas simple que cualquier inmortal podía realizar. Cuando llegara al cuartel debía de hablar con Lucan, debía hacerlo ya que el era uno de los antiguos con sus 2000 años de vida. Algunas veces ella pensaba que el participo en las diversas guerras del mundo. El había visto mucho a lo largo de su vida, así que el debía de saber su respuesta. Solo había un problema que la roía por dentro, ¿Qué ocurriría si Lucan no tenia la respuesta?

* * *

**Ahora es el momento de las preguntas:**

**¿Naomi y Haruki pagaran las cosas que rompieron? ¿encontraran empleo?**

**¿Rafaela es hacker? ¿le bajaran el castigo?**

**¿yue perdonara a gaby, raf, naomi y haruki? ¿les devolvera sus armas a los mellizos?**

**¿que es la sala de castigos? ¿sera tan horrible que asusta a todos?**

**¿para que habran mandado a Atsumi a Italia?**

**¿el sueño de angela advertira algo?**

**¿Porque angela no puede leer la mente de Goenji? ¿es normal o significara algo?**

**Bueno sin mas me despido no sin antes dejarles la ficha de oc:**

_**Nombre:**_

_**Edad:**_

_**Aspecto:**_

_**Aspecto vampírico:**_

_**Personalidad:**_

_**Ropa casual:**_

_**Vestido de gala:**_

_**Gustos:**_

_**Disgustos:**_

_**Don: (ustedes lo eligen) (el de leer la mente es una habilidad que todo vampiro posee)**_

_**Arma que usa: (para pelear contra los malos XD)**_

_**Tipo de vampiro: sangre pura, hibrida, elegida (las ultimas son raras mujeres o hombres que pueden volverse vampiros)**_

_**Clan: son tres (clan Tenebris, clan Nigrum, clan Infernum) eligen uno**_

_**Historia: (de cómo son vampiras o sino de su nacimiento como vampiras)**_

_**Extras: (ya ustedes ven alguna cosa más) **_

**Ahora les digo adios a todos y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**


	3. Batalla en la noche

**Hola! Aqui les traigo el capitulo 2, espero y les guste. Hay escenas de batallas y sangre, si hice mal las batallas pido perdon por no ser buena escritora, ahora les dejo con el capitulo y vuelvo a decir que si desean entrar para participar pueden, estan libre rococo y otrso que no recuerdo, perdon por ser olvidadiza XD**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece si lo fuera habria endaki y otras cosas**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Batalla en la noche**

La carrera fue muy rápida, entro como alma que lleva al diablo antes de buscar con su mente a Lucan. Lo encontró en la biblioteca leyendo uno de esos antiguos libros que tanto le gustaban, gruño para sus adentros antes de irse en dirección a la biblioteca. Pero fue interceptada por los demás jóvenes que comenzaron a hacerle un montón de preguntas. Ella intento subir sus escudos pero le fue imposible, entonces escucho el grito de Yuko.

- ¡¿Cómo que no pudiste leer a un humano?! – exclamo sorprendida la castaña a lo que Ángela le fulmino con la mirada

- ¡¿crees que eso es normal?! – grito esta vez Valen a lo que la líder soltó un grito de enojo antes de pasarlas de largo a ellas y a los demás

- No se metan en lo que no les importa – dijo enojada la ojigris quitándose los lentes de sol

- Pero puedo leer tu mente sin problemas – se quejo Rafaela a lo que Ángela se paro de golpe horrorizada

- ¡¿Qué?! – grito horrorizada la pelinegra mientras todos le miraron nerviosos

- Tus escudos mentales están muy bajos – dijo tosiendo kay – vemos tu mente con facilidad

- Y por cierto ese chico pelicrema que no pudiste leer es mi primo – dijo nerviosa Shimori a lo que Ángela gimió horrorizada – se llama Shuuya

- Goenji – termino Ángela fastidiada – lo se, un tal Mamoru Endo lo grito

- Ese Mamoru Endo es mi primo – dijo valen a lo que Ángela lloriqueo

- ¡¿Qué mas falta?! ¡Acaso es el día de joder a Ángela! – grito llorando a cascaditas la pelinegra

- Vamos Ángela, no te estamos jodiendo adrede – le animo Tsubasa

- De seguro Lucan tiene una explicación – dijo Lia sonriendo

- Además según vi en tu mente – dijo Mía divertida – ese tal goenji es sexy

- Pues yo le voy a que seria una excelente distracción para Ángela – dijo con gracia Hayato a lo que Hoshiri asintió

- ¡Dejen de joder y cierren el hocico! – gruño la pelinegra perdiendo la paciencia

Sin darles tiempo a mas corrió rumbo a la biblioteca y se encerró ahí, escucho las quejas de todos y mas las de kay que solo decía que iba a leer unos libros en ese momento. Ángela gruño intentando levantar sus escudos pero fue inútil todo. No conseguía hacerlo, parecía como si su mente estuviera adormecida ¿Por qué? ¿Esto se debía a ese tal Goenji? ¿Por qué no podía leer su mente? ¿Acaso el era un vampiro? No, no lo era porque ella hubiera sentido su aroma o si fuera un elegido hubiera sentido la Belladona en la sangre. ¿Qué era eso? Un raro compuesto que se encontraba en la sangre de humanos, si la poseían se podía convertir a un humano a vampiro. Simple pero real, para eso tenían que morder al elegido para luego hacerles beber la sangre de un inmortal.

- No es un elegido ¿eh? – dijo una voz masculina

- Ya haz leído mi mente así que sabes la respuesta – contesto Ángela a lo que el hombre soltó una risa

Se dio la vuelta para ver a un alto hombre de cabello negro, sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba a Ángela. Los ojos plateados como el mercurio brillaban curiosos y con sincera gracia, a Lucan le divertía que ella la gran líder de la orden no pudiera leer la mente de un simple mortal. Pero por lo que entendía el poseía la respuesta que buscaba. Asintió ligeramente ante su último pensamiento haciéndola enojar, le estaba leyendo la mente ya que sus escudos estaban bastante bajos. Eso era injusto.

- No es injusto – dijo el a lo que ella gruño

- Lo es – se quejo Ángela fastidiada – ¿tienes la respuesta a mi pregunta?

- Ese humano no tiene la belladona – dijo Lucan a lo que la ojigris se tenso

- ¿entonces porque no pude leerlo? Es mas considero que por su culpa mis escudos están bajos – se quejo la líder a lo que Lucan se lo pensó

- Sabes que son los compañeros de sangre ¿verdad? – pregunto el pelinegro a lo que ella asintió

Los compañeros de sangre eran las parejas predestinadas. Mejor dicho era la media naranja de un inmortal aunque solo se encontraba una vez en la vida, siendo casi imposible encontrar otro otra vez. A Ángela no le importaba eso, pero por lo que sabía los signos de tu compañero de sangre era que no lo podías leer… ¡NO! Eso no podía ser, ese tal goenji no podía ser su compañero de sangre ¡ES HUMANO! Grito en su mente horrorizada antes de retroceder a lo que Lucan rio divertido.

- Yo no he dicho que el sea tu compañero de sangre – dijo con diversión Lucan a lo que Ángela suspiro aliviada

- Entonces no me asustes así – se quejo ella haciéndolo reír mas

- Me refería a que los compañeros de sangre son muy unidos además de que deberías comenzar a buscarlo – dijo el pelinegro sentándose – pero considera que ese tal goenji puede ser tu compañero

- No lo considerare ni un poquito además es humano – dijo ella fastidiada a lo que el rio

- ¿haz considerado que puede ser un compañero de raza? – pregunto el a lo que ella se paro de golpe

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo ella horrorizada

Se creían que existían tres razas en el mundo vampírico: los de pura sangre, elegidos e híbridos. Pero había una cuarta raza que era escondida y protegida por todos los vampiros por temor a que salieran dañados. Esa cuarta casta era llamada los compañeros de raza, ¿Por qué les decían así? Muy simple la razón, eran los únicos humanos capaz de emparejarse y nutrir a los vampiros, además de que eran los únicos que podían dar descendencia sin daños a los vampiros. ¿Los híbridos? Ellos nacían de simples humanos aunque el riesgo de traerlos al mundo era muy alto. Las mujeres humanas solían morir antes de dar a luz o los abortaban, y si los traían al mundo las dejaban estériles para otro embarazo. Pero si en cambio es una compañera de raza seria diferente ya que podría embarazarse sin problemas. Las vampiresas en vez no podían embarazarse de humanos varones, solo de compañeros de raza. Pero había un mínimo detalle, los compañeros de raza no se podían volver vampiros.

- Eso es cierto – dijo Lucan – un vampiro que se empareja a un compañero de raza tiene que nutrirlo con su sangre para que no envejezca

- Algo estúpido – dijo Ángela fastidiada – seria mas difícil cuidar de ellos si te emparejas con uno

- Cierto, pero puedes tener hijos sin problemas – dijo divertido Lucan – además un vampiro o hibrido puede emparejarse a esas cuatro razas

- Sangre pura, hibrido, elegido o compañero de raza – dijo Ángela asintiendo – ahora que ya se la respuesta tendré que verificar si el es un compañero de raza

- Buena idea ahora es momento de que te lleves a ese animal que tienes – dijo con fastidio Lucan

- No le digas así Raito – se quejo divertida Ángela mientras se escuchaba un ladrido

Un siberiano blanco de ojos azules miro divertido a Lucan antes de que este gruñera enojado, Ángela rio mientras su guardián se acercaba feliz. Un guardián era una especie de protector que cuidaba de los vampiros, pero para obtener uno era muy difícil ya que había que el guardián vaga por el mundo solo hasta que ve a un digno compañero. Cuando lo encuentra el guardián se quedara para siempre con su vampiro, además de que sella un pacto de sangre. Este consiste en que el guardián combina su sangre y la de su compañero, cuando lo hace serán uno en alma.

- Es mi guardián ya lo sabes – dijo divertida Ángela a lo que Lucan asintió mientras Raito hacia un sonido parecido a la risa

- Lo se pero odio a los animales – se quejo Lucan a lo que ella rio mientras Raito gruñía

- Ya anda Raito debemos ir a descansar – dijo Ángela sonriendo a lo que el perro movió su cabeza asintiendo – te vemos luego Lucan

- Adiós – dijo Lucan mientras veía irse a la vampiresa y al perro

Ángela abrió la puerta y de inmediato se cayeron todos, al parecer habían estado escuchando detrás de la puerta. Rieron nerviosos mientras Yue negaba con la cabeza junto a Alejandra, la líder les gruño antes de pasarles de lado enojada mientras a Raito le brillaban los ojos burlón ante lo que había visto. Todos los vampiros le sisearon a lo que Ángela les gruño asustándolos haciendo sonreír a Raito.

- Le sisean a Raito otra vez y duermen en el jardín – amenazo ella a lo que todos lloraron a cascaditas

- No nos quieres – dijeron todos a lo que Ángela se lo pensó

- No, no les quiero nada – dijo la chica dejándolos llorando a lo que Yue divertida les miro con gracia

- Mañana empiezan la escuela – dijo con una sonrisa cuando noto lo que dijo – ¡OH MI DIOS! ¡EMPIEZAN LA ESCUELA!

- Pues si hermana – dijo Xing con una gota en la cabeza a lo que Yue les miro horrorizada

- Tengo que hacer sus almuerzos, ver sus útiles escolares y a que salón irán, darles mi numero de celular a los profesores en caso de emergencia en especial cuando Rafaela sufre sus desmayos, y también los talleres que harán – comenzó a decir Yue desesperada

- Yue – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Alejandra – no se van a ningún lado solo a la escuela

- Tengo que organizar todo – dijo la ojiroja antes de salir corriendo a una velocidad increíble

- Tiene complejo de madre – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Mía a lo que todos asintieron

- Mi hermana es rara – dijo Xing riendo nerviosa a lo que todos asienten

- Bueno aunque cuando son vampiros tu y ella son las hijas de _**Chi You **_– dijo divertido Haruki a lo que Xing rio

- Son espadachines de profesión – dijo con diversión kay a lo que Xing sonrió

- No usamos espadas – se quejo en un puchero la albina mientras Alejandra escuchaba música yéndose en dirección a su cuarto

- La descuartizadora – susurro Tsubasa viendo irse a Alejandra en silencio

Nada era normal, Valen lo sabia. Miro a Ángela antes de que mirara a Rafaela y Tomoe junto a Eleanor. No entendía porque pero esas tres seguían a Ángela hasta el final, sonrió de lado al recordar que ella también lo haría, después de todo ella le debía su vida a la ojigris. Igual que muchos de la orden, ¿Por qué? Porque ellos no habían sido nada antes de encontrar esta organización. Habrían muerto si Ángela y Vlad no hubieran llegado a salvarlos, ahora que su líder estaba muerto todo recaía en la pobre de Ángela. Hizo una mueca al recordar ese mínimo detalle.

- Ángela debe de estar estresada – dijo Valen mirando a la pelinegra a lo que Hiroshi arqueo una ceja

- No te entiendo – dijo Hiroshi ido a lo que Hayato suspiro junto a kay

- Se refiere a que la pobre dirige toda esta orden debe de estar cansada – dijo kay a lo que Hiroshi entendió

- Debe estar agotada y sumándonos a nosotros – dijo tensa Shimori a lo que Tsubasa asintió

- Somos una carga – dijo la peliverde a lo que todos asintieron

- No son una carga – dijo Ángela suspirando – Rafaela mira los datos e indícame que tenemos para esta noche

- Dame unos segundos – dijo Raf sentándose mientras una enorme pantalla salía desde la pared

La pantalla se prendió mientras salían un montón de computadoras y aparatos tecnológicos, movió con rapidez sus manos tecleando cosas tan rápido que dejaría asombrados a cualquier hacker del mundo. En es instante aparecieron varios jóvenes en la pantalla, con el mouse Raf señalo a un rubio de ojos carmesí. Presiono su imagen haciendo aparecer un montón de palabras, fue lo mismo con otros dos, cuando leyó todo cerro los archivos.

- Hoy son Andrew Bernard, Blaise Brun y Baran Antonov– leyó Raf sonriente – están en diferentes lugares, cada uno asesino a cinco personas y llevan refuerzos creo que son seis cada uno

- Yo voy por Andrew – dijo Yue levantándose junto a Xing

- Baran es mío – dijo divertido kay mientras se levantaban con Axel, Hiroshi y Haruki

- Blaise – dijo con frialdad Gaby a lo que Dani asintió

- Esperen ha aparecido otro – dijo Raf mirando la pantalla – Armando Gonzales

- Yo voy por Armando – dijo Ángela mientras Tsubasa, Lia y Yuko se acercaban a ella – el resto tiene esta noche libre

- Arigatou – dijo sonriendo Eleanor mientras las demás asentían

* * *

Sin decir algo mas todos se separaron antes de dividirse en los equipos formados antes, se alejaron corriendo bajo la vista de la luna llena. Yue y Xing se fueron corriendo cerca del parque donde vieron a un rubio bebiendo de una joven quien solo se empezaba a desmayar. A la pelinegra le dio asco ver aquella escena mientras Xing apretaba su _**Jian**_. Ya estaba hartas de esto, ver como los renegados quitaban vidas inocentes sin remordimiento alguno. No vio nada hasta que Yue aventó contra un árbol a Andrew, este se levanto antes de sisear mientras las chinas empezaban a obtener su cambio.

- Pagaras esto Andrew – dijo Yue mientras el nombrado veía todo horrorizado

A Yue se le oscurecieron los ojos tomando un tono carmín, mientras su cabello se volvió lacio completamente tomando una combinación de un rojizo oscuro. Xing solo cerro los ojos mientras su cabellera se volvía totalmente blanca nieve, abrió sus ojos que ya no tenían brillo alguno dejando paso a la frialdad de dos rubíes. Andrew retrocedió mientras seis vampiros se hicieron presentes. Yue sonrió de lado con maldad antes de mover con facilidad su _**Pudao**_.

- Déjame a Andrew y mata a cuatro de ellos – ordeno la pelirroja a lo que Xing asintió antes de que amabas se movieran con rapidez

Uno de los vampiros miro a todos lados antes de que recibiera una patada en la espalda mandándole lejos de los demás, Xing apareció frente a el con una mirada calculadora. El vampiro le pateo pero ella esquivo saltando para atrás mientras otro renegado le agarraba del cuello. La albina lo cogió del brazo retorciéndoselo cuando sonó una ruptura. El hombre aulló de dolor pero a Xing no le importo. Lo lanzo contra el otro renegado.

- Son estúpidos – dijo la albina desnudando sus colmillos mientras Yue golpeaba a dos renegados que se habían lanzado sobre ella

- Xing no juegues – dijo Yue a lo que la nombrada rio antes de asentir

- Jaden y Julián le declaro culpables de sus crímenes cometidos – dijo Xing mirándoles con maldad a lo que los vampiros retrocedieron – la orden les da la pena máxima

- ¡NO! – gritaron ellos pero no hubo piedad

Xing esgrimió su _**jian**_ antes de cortan con un rápido movimiento las cabezas de los dos renegados. Miro como su espada fue manchada de rojo y gruño, se dio media vuelta cuando un vampiro se lanzo sobre ella, la albina le maldijo antes de darle un golpe en la quijada para después doblarle el cuello escuchando un crack. El renegado cayo muerto mientras otro retrocedía, Xing se movió antes de clavarle la espada en el corazón.

- No creo que te acepten ni en el infierno – dijo enojada Xing a lo que el rengado soltó su ultimo aliento

Yue pateo con enojo el cadáver del renegado que acababa de cortar en dos, empuño su arma antes de mirar al otro que retrocedía mientras Andrew miraba horrorizado las escenas. La pelirroja desapareció antes de reaparecer detrás del renegado, este aulló intentando voltearse pero ya era tarde, Yue le había atravesado con su sable el pecho antes de que lo sacara dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida del renegado. Andrew trato de huir pero Xing se puso delante de el.

- Andrew Bernard – dijo Yue caminando hasta el – se te acusa de haber asesinado a cinco personas en tu momento de lujuria de sangre

- Yo, pido misericordia – suplico el rubio

- Ya no existe para ti – dijo Xing con frialdad

- Adiós Andrew – dijo la pelirroja antes de mover con una mano su _**pudao**_ y volarle la cabeza a el renegado – bajo el mandato de la orden recibiste la pena máxima

* * *

Kay acelero el paso junto a Axel, Hiroshi y Haruki, saltaron con facilidad las casas mientras el mellizo de Naomi estaba alegre. Al parecer disfrutaba de saltar de casa en casa, pensó con diversión kay. Cuando sintieron el aroma metálico que emanaba de un callejón oscuro, Axel gruño antes de caer con gracia frente al callejón y maniobrar su espada, Hiroshi desenfundo su katana mientras Haruki movía su hacha haciéndolo suspirar, al final Yue se la había devuelto.

- Sabes lo que debes hacer ¿no _**ojo de halcón**_? – pregunto divertido Haruki a lo que kay suspiro antes de asentir

- Ya vete _**leñador**_ – se burlo Haruki haciendo reír a Hiroshi

- Anda vamos a ayudar a Axel – dijo Hiroshi mientras el cambio ocurría

A Haruki su cabello se le volvió color negro puro mientras sus ojos se teñían de un color rojo sangre. Hiroshi obtuvo un cabello color violeta junto a unos ojos ambarinos con aspecto gatuno, mientras a kay solo se le tiñeron los ojos de un color rojo sangre. Los otros dos vampiros saltaron poniéndose junto a Axel, mientras el pelirrojo solo sacaba sus flechas desde lo alto de una casa. El tal Baran termino de beber de su presa encontrándose con los tres adolescentes, el renegado siseo mientras los otros seis vampiros que estaban de su lado se levantaron mostrando los colmillos.

- No me dan ni miedo y he venido a reclamar justicia – dijo Axel antes de lanzarse sobre un renegado

El renegado gruño mientras otro se lanzaba sobre el Axel pero fue parado cuando una flecha le traspaso el corazón. Axel maniobro su espada volándole la cabeza antes de enterrársela en el corazón dejándolo caer, Hiroshi se movía golpeando al otro renegado en el brazo luego en las piernas antes de mover su katana cortándole una pierna. El vampiro aulló de dolor cayendo al suelo antes de que le enterraran la katana en la frente.

- Pues ¿quien sigue para mí? – dijo con burla Haruki mostrando su hacha cuando varias flechas llovieron cayendo sobre los vampiros en los corazones o en las cabezas

- Piedad – suplico un renegado pero Haruki hizo oído sordos

Movió el hacha antes de hacer rodar la cabeza del vampiro, miro a Hiroshi quien ya había acabado con otro dejando solo a Baran quien trataba de trepar la pared pero Haruki lo detuvo lanzándolo contra el suelo. El hombre trago saliva con miedo de ellos, ya que recién se dio cuanta de quienes eran estos hombres. Eran los temidos miembros de la orden, por lo que sabia en existían solo ocho hombres en la orden, el resto eran féminas guerreras. Baran se arrodillo suplicando por su vida mientras kay se dejaba caer de la casa, cayendo con facilidad junto a la elegancia.

- Baran Antonov la orden te ha juzgado por el asesinato de cinco humanos, por lo que vimos esta noche eres culpable de lo que se te acusa – decreto kay mientras Hiroshi colocaba su katana contra el cuello del renegado

- Yo lo lamento – suplico Baran a lo que Haruki rio amargamente

- No hay lamentos – dijo Haruki con una sonrisa amarga – es hora que seas castigado y tu final ha llegado

No hubo ni un grito ya que Hiroshi movió su espada cortando la cabeza al renegado, se hizo un silencio mientras kay sacaba su encendedor prendiendo el cuerpo de Baran, recitaron unas palabras en la lengua de los vampiros. Pedían que el alma de Baran renaciera en una nueva vida sin males y crueldades. Cuando terminaron de recitar, se voltearon listos para limpiar la matanza que habían hecho.

* * *

Daniel llego junto a su gemela, miraron como todo estaba manchado de sangre. Dani se sintió asqueada mientras Gaby apretaba su espada llena de enojo ante la masacre que había hecho el maldito renegado. Blaise levanto su cabeza mostrando su boca llena de sangre de una mujer embarazada. Ambas estaban en sus formas vampíricas así que ahora eran pelinegras con sus mismos ojos.

- Pagaras tus crímenes – dijo Gaby apretando su espada a lo que Dani le puso una mano en el hombro mientras seis renegados levantaban las cabezas de sus victimas

- Cuatro son míos y el resto tuyos junto a Blaise – decretó Dani a lo que su gemela asintió

Se separaron antes de lanzarse contra sus respectivas presas. Daniel siseo al dos renegados antes de levantar su rifle, uno esquivo cogiéndola del brazo antes de lanzarla contra una pared. Ella gruño y cuando sintió como el hombre intentaría morderla le dio una patada en el estomago. Giro cogiéndole de la cabeza y lanzándolo al suelo con fuerza, el vampiro sollozo cuando ella le dio un golpe fuerte en la espalda. Disparo contra la cabeza del renegado, este murió en el acto. Otro renegado se lanzo contra ella pero con un movimiento le rompió las costillas antes de dispararle en el corazón.

- Nadie se salva de nosotras – dijo con frialdad Dani – por algo nos llaman las gemelas del infierno

- Calla y mata – dijo Gaby peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra un renegado

El renegado esquivo un golpe de Gaby cogiéndola del tobillo antes de lanzarla contra un árbol, Gaby gruño antes de correr con rapidez para luego saltar y darle una patada en la cabeza haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Movió su espada y se la clavo en el pecho, el renegado cayo mientras Gabriel se iba por otro, nunca habría compasión.

- Ya termine – dijo Dani rompiendo el cuello de otro vampiro

- Ahora falta el ultimo – dijo Gabriel mirando a Blaise quien intento retroceder pero Dani lo cogió de la camiseta lanzándolo a los pies de Gabriel

- Blaise Brun – dijo Daniel mientras el nombrado veía aterrorizado a Gabriel – la orden te acusa de haber asesinado a cinco personas, ahora te declaro culpable

- ¡NO! ¡PIEDAD! ¡SUPLICO CLEMENCIA! – grito horrorizado el renegado pero Gabriel no lo escucho y le clavo profundamente la espada en el corazón

- Púdrete en el infierno – dijo enojada Gabriel antes de que Daniel le prendiera en llamas

* * *

Ángela apuro el paso igual que lo hicieron las demás. Ahora la pelinegra era una albina de ojos blancos, Tsubasa tenia el cabello también blanco con ojos escarlatas mientras Lia tenia el mismo color de cabello que las demás junto a unos ojos verdes. Yuko era peliplateada con ojos rojos. La líder llevaba su espada como siempre, Tsubasa llevaba sus dos katanas. Lia también usaba una espada mientras Yuko usaba una espada doble filo. Llegaron cuando armando terminaba de beber la sangre de un hombre.

- Veo que ya esta satisfecho ¿no? – pregunto Ángela con voz fría a lo que el hombre gruño antes de lanzarse contra la líder mientras otros seis vampiros salían poniéndose a pelear

Yuko cortó la cabeza de uno mientras Lia golpeaba y apuñalaba con su espada a otro. Tsubasa maniobró sus katanas e hizo rodar la cabeza de uno con simple movimientos antes de irse contra otro. Ángela esquivaba los movimientos de armando quien gruñía antes de sacar una espada sorprendiendo a la líder pero esta gruño antes de que amabas espadas chocaran una contra la otra. El le dio una patada en el abdomen a lo que ella le dio un rodillazo en el pecho, maniobro su espada dándole un gran corte en el brazo. La sangre cayo antes de que se lanzara sobre ella. Yuko iba a ir pero dos vampiros mas se atravesaron en su camino, la peliplata fulmino con la mirada a ambos antes de comenzar una batalla. Tsubasa termino con otros dos y fue en apoyo de Lia quien extermino a otro vampiro. Por alguna razón venían más y más.

- Se acabo el juego – dijo enojada Ángela antes de que intentara matar a Armando

Pero fallo cuando la visión se le nublo un poco, maldijo en su mente cuando el vampiro le dio un corte en el brazo. Ella se movió antes de darle un enorme corte en el vientre. Observo un tatuaje de un dragón negro en su cuello, abrió los ojos como platos al recordar donde había visto esa marca antes. Era uno de ellos, pensó con la sangre hirviéndole de enojo y viendo todo rojo de furia. Cogió al renegado del cuello lanzándolo contra el suelo.

- ¿de quien eres sirviente? – ordeno saber Ángela mientras las demás se acercaban

- Ángela – susurraron las chicas pero ella le puso una mano callándolas

- Responde bastardo – dijo enojada Ángela a lo que el trago saliva

- Me uní por recomendación de un amigo – dijo nervioso armando a lo que ella gruño – no conocí a su líder solo a sus soldados

- Dime el nombre de tu superior – dijo Ángela a lo que armando susurro un Lev antes de que Ángela le degollara – terminamos, vámonos

- Ángela – susurro Tsubasa preocupada

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Yuko sin entender

- Con el tiempo sabrás – solo dijo Tsubasa antes de avanzar junto a Ángela siendo seguida por unas curiosas Yuko y Lia

* * *

_Italia (Roma, 4.00am)_

Mientras tanto una peliazul de machas plateadas en dos trenzas junto a unos ojos violetas que refulgían en la noche. Termino delante de un parque donde estaban unas personas sentadas mientras hablaban. La peliazul era Atsumi Yamamoto, la joven había sido mandada por su gran amiga Ángela a una misión importante. Tenia que reunir a nuevos miembros para la orden y por lo que sabia Ángela había seleccionado a los mejores, sonrió divertida. Su amiga no era estúpida así que ya sabia quienes eran los fuertes y quienes lo débiles. Eran cinco hombres y tres mujeres, de diferentes edades cada uno.

- Gracias por venir – dijo Atsumi a lo que los siete le miraron

- Hola Atsumi-san – dijo un pelinegro de brillantes ojos cafés con una sonrisa burlona

- Romeo – dijo Atsumi sonriendo a lo que el nombrado asintió – tu hermana te solicito ¿eh?

- Sabes que Ángela me iba a necesitar además estuve entrenando junto a adrian, kazuo, Link y Ryu – dijo Romeo Daidouji

Atsumi miro a los cuatro jóvenes que le sonreían, uno era un pelinegro de brillantes ojos azul cielo. Le recordaba mucho a Lia, era obvio ya que era su hermano llamado adrian y tenia 14. Seguía Link le Black, era albino con unos ojos azules brillantes, era hermano de Daniel y Gabriel además de que tenia 16. A su lado estaba kazuo Aizawa y tenia 16, era un pelinaranja de ojos azul rey, piel levemente morena con un pircing en la oreja derecha. Ryu Fujiwara tenia el cabello color castaño oscuro con unos ojos verdes y la tez blanca, el era el mayor con 18 además de ser hermano de Yuko. Risa Takahashi tenia 15 años, tenia el cabello marrón oscuro casi negro, piel morenita con unos ojos color amarillos ambarinos. A su lado estaba Daniela Malfoy quien tenia 13 años, era la mas joven de todos, con un cabello rubio platinado hasta las caderas y unos bellos ojos gris-azulados. Era fría y alejada de todas, por lo que Atsumi sabía era mitad maga y nada más. A un lado estaba una alegre Katherine, ella era hermana de Mía, tenia 13 años y era peli dorada de rulitos con ojos esmeraldas.

- Tengo el deber de llevarlos a la orden – dijo Atsumi a lo que todos asintieron cuando una serpiente plateada se enrollo en el brazo de Daniela – ¿tu guardián?

- Se llama Patronus – susurro la rubia sin emoción a lo que Atsumi silbo

- Debes de ser una gran vampira ya que ellos no se unen a cualquiera, nuestra líder Ángela junto Alejandra tienen unos – comento Atsumi a lo que romeo silbo

- Quiero uno – dijo en un puchero adrian a lo que kat rio junto a Risa

- Esto será un largo viaje – dijo fastidiada Daniela mientras Atsumi sonreía de lado

* * *

_Japón (ciudad inazuma, 10.00 pm)_

Endo sonrió de lo mas alegre al leer otra vez la carta que le mando Fidio, era genial todo. Grandioso, pensó de lo más alegre el joven portero. En la carta fidio le contaba que pronto vendría el junto a Orfeo y los demás equipos que participaron en el FFI, la razón era que deseaban volver a ver a inazuma Japón. Y tener partidos amistosos, además de que querían conocer la ciudad natal de los ganadores del FFI.

- Vendrán en dos días – dijo feliz Endo mientras seguía leyendo la carta – los demás estarán que no caben en felicidad

Escucho el grito de su mama diciéndole que era hora de dormir, Endo contesto que ya lo haría. Coloco la carta en su mesa de noche antes de bostezar cerrando los ojos agotados. Una joven le veía desde su ventana con una sonrisa mientras su hermano sonreía alegre. El pelinegro le indico a la chica que era hora de irse así que ya se debían de ir. Los gemelos bajaron del árbol antes de dirigirse al cuartel de la orden, no sin antes que Valen viera por ultima vez la casa de Endo.

* * *

Rafaela se sentó en su cama cuando una visión llego a ella con fuerza. Vio un campo de flores blancas, escucho risas cuando vio a varias parejas riendo y abrazándose, muchos eran de la orden incluso estaban Miku y Masaru. La pelinaranja cargaba a un niño pelinaranja de brillantes ojos rojos como la sangre. La peliplateada no entendía la visión, cuando Ángela se levanto con una sonrisa mientras un pelicrema le abrazaba.

- Soy feliz – susurro Ángela sonriente mientras veía a las demás parejas también vio a Hoshiri con un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, Rafaela se vio abrazada a un joven de cabellera castaña con unos ojos azules

- Te amo – susurro el castaño a Rafaela antes de que la besara

- Rafaela – dijo Hoshiri entrando al cuarto de la peliplateada a lo que esta reacciono – ¿una visión?

- Si – dijo Raf moviendo su cabeza – ¿conoces a un pelirrojo de ojos verdes?

- No – dijo Hoshiri sin entender – ¿debería?

- No – dijo Rafaela frunciendo el seño – olvida lo que te dije, por cierto ¿nerviosa por empezar la escuela mañana?

- Algo – dijo Hoshiri tensa a lo que Raf rio sonrojándola

- Todo saldrá bien Hoshiri – dijo Rafaela con un tono maternal – ahora ven a descansar que es una suerte compartir cuarto contigo que con Naomi

- Ella ya hubiera roto medio cuarto – se burlo Hoshiri echándose en su cama – por cierto ¿comprara la nueva mesa?

- No – dijo con una sonrisa en los labiosa Rafaela a lo que Hoshiri rio – ¿Quiénes son ellos? – susurro curiosa recordando a todos los jóvenes de la visión

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo ahora las palabras resaltadas**

_**Chi You: **_**dios de la guerra chino, llaman a xing y yue asi porque son guerreras expertas**

_**pudao y jian: **_**son armas chinas, el pudao es como un sable y el jian es una especie de espada**

_**ojo de halcon: **_**hace referencia al personaje de marvel, el arquero que nunca falla**

_**leñador: **_**se refiere al cuento de caperucita roja, el leñador que cortaba los arboles con su hacha**

**Ahora las preguntas:**

**¿angela en verdad no quiere a los de la orden?**

**¿yue tiene complejo de madre? ¿sobrevivira al primer dia de clases de sus pequeños?**

**¿que significa el tatuaje de dragon negro? ¿por que angela lo conocia? ¿que sucede con su fallo en la vision?**

**¿que significa la vision de rafaela? ¿habran problemas ahora que lleguen los nuevos miembros?**

**¿escribi bien las peleas? ¿fueron pesimas? ¿les gustaron?**

**¿me dan un chocolate?**

**Sin mas me despido no sin antes decir que aun pueden participar si lo deseasn, los datos estan en el capitulo anterior y por ultimo necesito que los que participan creen un guardian si lo desean. Es un animal que los acompañara siempre, algunas de las chicas ya me los dieron si los quieren crear haganlo. Tienen dos formas la normal y la de batalla: la normal sera por ejemplo un cachorro, la de batalla sera un lobo enorme. Ademas de que ayudaran en batallas. Sin decir mas me despido y espero les guste el capi, bye **


	4. La nueva escuela

**Holaaa! aqui traigo el capitulo 3 de amor de sangre, la inspiracion llega a mi para este fic, aunque no me he olvidado de entre el odio y el amor. La continuare mañana, es una promesa y amor de sangre seguira el viernes o el sabado como maximo XD, epero y les guste el capi de hoy.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La nueva escuela **

Ángela termino de colocarse el uniforme del Raimon antes de verse en su espejo. Suspiro al recordar que debía de usar su amuleto cuando recordó el que le había otorgado su madre, busco en su cajón hasta que encontró un anillo de oro con dos diamantes. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar que esos anillos pertenecían a sus padres, el de rubí se le fue dado a Romeo y el de diamante a Ángela. Termino ella con ambos porque el idiota de Romeo perdió el anillo, con suerte ella lo encontró. Tsubasa salió del baño antes de mirar con diversión a Ángela. La pelinegra ojeo el anillo de Tsubasa, una serpiente de ojos de rubís y diamantes como escamas.

- Bonito anillo – dijo Ángela a lo que Tsubasa rio

- Arigatou es el que me dio padre – dijo en un susurro antes de suspirar

- Lamento eso – dijo Ángela a lo que Tsubasa negó

- Estoy bien con eso pero ¿tu lo estas? – pregunto la peliverde con celeste a lo que la pelinegra se tenso

- Aun no lo olvido – dijo ella a lo que Tsubasa asintió

- Sabes que siempre estaré contigo Ángela, tu eres parte importante de mi vida – dijo seria Tsubasa a lo que la pelinegra sonrió

- Nunca olvidaras esa estúpida deuda que según tu me tienes – dijo la pelinegra divertida a lo que la peliverde asintió

- Vlad murió pero estoy en doble deuda contigo – dijo Tsubasa seria

- Bueno ¿podemos irnos ya? – pregunto Ángela a lo que Tsubasa asintió antes de susurrar algo

- Claro mi princesa – dijo con burla a lo que Ángela se sorprendió

- ¿lo sabes? – pregunto sorprendida Ángela a lo que la ojigris asintió

- Vlad me lo dijo – confirmo Tsubasa a lo que la líder gimió horrorizada – démonos prisa que tenemos escuela hoy día

- Si – dijo Ángela antes de que amas salieran del cuarto

Avanzaron hacia la sala de reuniones donde ya se encontraban todos menos Alejandra y Xing, ambas eran todo un reto a la hora de despertar. Por esas razones la que las despertaba era Yue, si ella no podía lo haría Ángela, pero era muy raro que la última lo hiciera. En ese momento bajaron Alejandra y Xing bostezando cansadas. Todos rieron divertidos cuando llego Yue con lágrimas en los ojos sorprendiéndolos a todos.

- Estaré todo el día preocupada – dijo con una sonrisa la ojiroja a lo que muchos sonrieron mientras otros bufaban

- Yo les daré una ojeada Yue – dijo divertida Ángela a lo que la nombrada asintió

- Trata de ver que no maten a nadie – advirtió la ojiroja a lo que Ángela asintió

- Lo se ahora adiós – dijo Ángela mientras salía con todos

- ¿llevan sus almuerzos? – pregunto Yue

- Si mama Yue, también llevamos nuestros útiles escolares y papeles con tu numero telefónico – dijeron todos a coro a lo que la madre de la casa asintió con una sonrisa mientras veía irse a sus pequeños

La verdad era que irían a diferentes años porque las edades lo indicaban. Ángela junto a Rafaela, Yuko, Hayato, Destinity, Shion, Tomoe y Yessica irían al ultimo año mientras los demás estarían en segundo o primero. En vez Yue, Alejandra, Axel, kay y Día irían a la escuela superior. Y con Masaru y Miku…pues ellos no necesitaban ir a la escuela ya que no la necesitaban, ambos eran seres inteligentes y con dones extraordinarios. Miku podía herir a las personas desde su mente, habilidad que servía cuando estaban en el momento de cazar renegados. Masaru podía manipular el fuego, sin necesidad de nada podía provocar enormes incendios. El era el que ayudaba a Laura con su don. Se podía decir que ambos tenían lazos sanguíneos ya que el supuesto don lo poseían las mujeres quienes se los heredaban a sus hijos. Uno por vampiro, esa era la regla.

- ¿creen que nos vaya bien en nuestro primer día? – pregunto Kora preocupada a lo que Shimori rio

- Veraz que nos ira muy bien – dijo la pelinegra apresurando el paso

* * *

En clase de segundo todos estaban aburridos. Nagumo estaba en el séptimo sueño, fudo miraba a la ventana aburrida e implorando que las clases terminaran ya, Terumi escribía algo en su cuaderno, sakuma leía un libro mientras suzuno miraba una tarea que estaba haciendo cuando de casualidad escribió un nombre que le trajo recuerdos. Shimori, pensó en una mueca, no había sabido nada de ella desde que se fue hace dos años junto a Hiroshi. Sintió como alguien le toco el hombro y vio a Hiroto.

- ¿estas bien suzuno? – pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo a lo que el albino bufo antes de asentir

- Muero de hambre, quiero helado – dijo Midorikawa llorando a cascaditas haciendo aparecer gotas en las cabezas de Hiroto y suzuno

- Come mas que cualquiera y aun tiene hambre – dijo el albino en una mueca

- A veces me pregunto a donde va todo lo que traga – dijo Hiroto curioso cuando entro el sensei

- Bueno alumnos hoy tendremos siete alumnos nuevos así que espero que les apoyen en lo que se han atrasado – dijo el sensei a lo que todos dijeron un ¨si¨

- ¿Quiénes serán? – pregunto al aire Terumi cuando los nuevos entraron

Suzuno abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio a una chica pelinegra de ojos del mismo color, tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba el lugar. A su lado fudo abrió los ojos al ver a su amiga de cabello color miel y ojos rojos esmeraldas. Todos los hombros miraban a las chicas con ojos de corazón mientras las chicas miraban maravilladas a dos chicos que ni caso les hacían.

- Preséntense – dijo el sensei a lo que los siete asintieron

- Hola soy Shimori Matsumoto – se presento la ojinegra con una sonrisa

- Me llamo Laura Excla – dijo la ojiroja con una sonrisa que sonrojo un poco a Nagumo

- Hoshiri Tatsumaki – dijo con timidez la ojiazul mientras Hiroto la miraba curioso

- Naomi Akatsuki – dijo la ojiesmeralda divertida – si me hacen enojar se lo hare pagar ¿entendido? – pregunto con una mirada sádica a lo que todos asintieron tragando saliva

- Haruki Akatsuki – se presento el castaño con una sonrisa – soy hermano de Naomi

_- Mas vale no hacerlo enojar _– pensaron todos sudado frio mientras Haruki sonreía con inocencia

- Hiroshi Matsumoto – se presento el ojiambar sonriendo con alegría

- Eleanor Asahi – se presento la rubia antes de dar una cálida sonrisa que calentó los corazones de todos

- Siéntense por favor mas tarde Hiroto les dará un recorrido por la escuela – dijo el sensei a lo que el nombrado se paro

El maestro les indico sus sitios, a Shimori le toco junto a suzuno. Ella lo miro intentando recordar quien era ese albino tan guapo, pero no podía hacerlo. Tal vez se debiera al problema cuando uno renace siendo vampiro. El termino renacer es renacer, no recuerdas bien tu pasado pero ahí esta enterrado. Laura se sentó al lado de Nagumo quien le dio una sonrisa seductora, ella bufo ignorándole. Hoshiri se sentó junto a Hiroto, la chica ni lo miro solo saco su cuaderno comenzando a escribir lo que el sensei dictaba. No le agradaba conocer gente nueva, les tenía desconfianza más aun a los humanos. Naomi termino sentada junto a Midorikawa quien le sonrió a lo que ella sonrió, tal vez ambos no se llevarían tan mal. A Haruki y Hiroshi los sentaron con unas chicas que no paraban de hacerles ojitos haciéndolos reír nerviosos. Por ultimo Eleanor se sentó con sakuma, ella le sonrió con calidez haciéndolo sonreír.

- Bueno espero que todos se lleven bien – dijo el sensei a lo que todo asintieron

* * *

En la clase de Endo y los demás estaban esperando al sensei. Todo era un griterío ya que muchos hacían fiesta por la salida del maestro cuando se abrió la puerta y este entro obligando a todos a sentarse. El sensei los miro reprobatoriamente antes de suspirara cansado, al parecer nunca entenderían como comportarse sin que armaran un gran escándalo. Natsumi suspiro antes de ojear a goenji y sonrojarse, le gustaba ese chico pero no sabia como decirle sus sentimientos. En ese momento entraron siete jóvenes, seis chicas y un chico.

- Ellos serán sus nuevos compañeros – dijo el sensei mirando a los nuevos – preséntense

- Mi nombre es Diana Wolf – dijo la pelinegra a lo que muchos chicos se quedaron embobados viéndola haciéndole gruñir de fastidio

- Soy Lia Takanashi – se presento Lia con una sonrisa mientras Atsuya le miraba curioso

- Valen Mizukoshi – se presento la pelinegra a lo que Endo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su prima

- Miguel Mizukoshi – se presento el gemelo de valen a lo que muchas chicas tuvieron ojos de corazón al ver la bella sonrisa del chico

- Xing Wang – dijo la albina con una adorable sonrisa haciendo suspirar a toda la clase

- Amelia Barton pero prefiero que me digan Mía – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta la pelirroja que sonrojo a muchos

- Tsubasa Madokawa – dijo la peliverde mientras kazemaru le miraba algo embobado por su belleza aunque tenia la seriedad de su lado

- Siéntense por favor y mas tarde Natsumi les mostrara la escuela – dijo el sensei a lo que la nombrada se levanto

- Sera un gusto darles un recorrido – dijo la castaña

Los vampiros miraron a la chica antes de que se dieran cuenta de que ella era la supuesta líder del salón de clases. Sonrisas burlonas cruzaron sus rostros al compararla con Ángela, seria divertido verlas enfrentarse un día aunque era obvio que ganaría la vampiresa. Después de todo Ángela era una asesina profesional, las que la podían superar serian Alejandra o Mía, pero ellas no lo harían por respete a su líder. La joven se veía algo engreída y maleducada, mas le valía no meterse con ellos. Valen examino su mente notando que la tal Natsumi estaba enamorada de Shuuya goenji, ¡Para el carro amiga! Dijo en su mente Mía al leer eso, ese tal goenji es de Ángela.

- ¿Cómo es de ella si Ángela no lo ve de esa forma? – pregunto miguel divertido – ni se conocen

- Pues se conocerán y se amaran – decreto Mía con seguridad haciendo reír en voz baja a los vampiros

Se fueron a sentar, a Valen le toco con un tal kido. La pelinegra miro al chico, quien sonrió con timidez a lo que ella rio en voz baja. Mía se sentó con una chica, Xing delante de ella mientras Tsubasa se sentó con kazemaru. Lia se sentó con un pelirosa que le miro con arrogancia, ella rio divertida tratando de leer su mente cuando se topo con un pequeño problema. No podía leer nada de la mente de aquel pelirosa, se tenso nerviosa insistiendo otra vez cuando se topo con la misma pared. El ojigris le miro curioso mientras ella temblaba nerviosa, había podido leer a la tal Natsumi ¿Por qué no podía leer a este chico? Examino la mente de un peligris que era igual al pelirosa. Lo leyó con facilidad, se llamaba shiro fubuki y el chico que Lia no podía leer era Atsuya fubuki, su gemelo.

_- Lia ¿pasa algo?_ – pregunto Ángela en su mente a lo que Lia suspiro

Era algo que podían hacer Ángela con los de la orden, podían entra en la cabeza de uno y entablar una conversación privada en caso de que no quisiera que nadie mas se enterara de nada. Le informo todo a Ángela, de cada parte incluido el tema de que podía leer a uno de los gemelos pero al otro no. Se formo un silencio en su mente mientras ella seguía nerviosa.

_- Le informare a Tsubasa, ella leerá la mente de Atsuya y me dirá si le puede leer o no _– dijo con calma Ángela – _lee a ese tal goenji, tal vez ellos son especiales o algo porque a ese chico yo no lo pude leer _

_- Bien _– dijo Lia comenzando a leer a goenji con facilidad – _puedo leerlo Ángela, no tengo problemas _

_- Ya veo, esperare la respuesta de Tsubasa _– dijo Ángela – _ella te lo dirá_

Lia solo asintió en su cabeza aun nerviosa por no poder leer a aquel humano. Esto no estaba nada bien, nunca le había ocurrido esto ahora entendía porque Ángela se había puesto nerviosa cuando no pudo leer a ese goenji. Miro el anillo que usaba para relajarse, era de su madre. Sonrió con tristeza, el único recuerdo que tenia de ella, y su ahora amuleto para no morir por el sol.

- Espero que Tsubasa tenga la respuesta – dijo nerviosa Lia mientras jugaba con su cabello

Tsubasa recibió el pedido de Ángela sorprendiéndola, miro con rapidez a Lia quien estaba bastante nerviosa. Se mordió el labio inferior metiéndose en la mente de Atsuya, la leyó sin problema alguno. Al parecer el chico era el gemelo de fubuki, también leyó que el pelirosa estaba curioso ante el nerviosismo de Lia. Leyó a todos intentando encontrar algún problema en la mente de alguien más. Nada, hasta que se detuvo en la mente de su compañero de sitio. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando trato de leer la mente de aquel peliazul, pero solo se encontró con una barrera blanca. Era como si no le permitieran leerlo. ¿Acaso el peliazul era un elegido? No, no tenia la belladona pero ¿Por qué no podía leerlo? Pasaba lo mismo con las chicas entonces. Leyó la mente de goenji sin problema alguno.

_- Ángela tenemos un problema _– dijo en su mente Tsubasa a lo que Ángela llego

_- ¿Qué ocurre_? – pregunto la pelinegra

_- No puedo leer a un peliazul que se sienta a mi lado pero puedo leer sin problemas a goenji y Atsuya _– dijo tensa Tsubasa

_- No me esperaba eso pero le diré a Lia que lo intente leer ¿dices que se sienta a tu lado y es peliazul? _– pregunto Ángela a lo que Tsubasa asintió

_- Se llama Ichirouta kazemaru –_ dijo Lia entrando a la mente de Tsubasa – _lo leo sin problema alguno _

_- ¿Qué haremos Ángela? – _pregunto nerviosa Tsubasa

_- Iré a su salón en cuanto sea receso, Yuko me acompañara –_ dijo Ángela antes de terminar la conversación mental

* * *

Las clases terminaron y toco el receso. Natsumi se paro indicándoles a los nuevos que iban a ir al recorrido cuando Lia y Tsubasa se pasaron de largo saliendo del salón. Ahí les esperaba Ángela apoyada en la pared con una preocupada Yuko. Lia suspiro aliviada mientras Tsubasa comenzó a caminar cuando Natsumi salió del aula enojada echando chispas. Goenji, fubuki, Endo, Atsuya y los demás salieron mirando el enojo de Natsumi, pobre del que la había hecho enojar, pensaron todos.

- Madokawa-san, Takanashi-san es hora del recorrido no se pueden ir – dijo Natsumi molesta a lo que las nombradas maldijeron el recorrido

- Disculpa pero es que necesito hablar con ellas urgentemente – intento justificar Ángela a lo que Yuko gruño en su mente porque la pelinegra tenga que darle razones a una simple humana

- Eso no importa, tenemos un recorrido que hacer – dijo insistente la castaña haciendo enojara a Ángela

- ya la jodio en grande – dijo con diversión Mía a lo que los demás le miraron – hacer enojara a Ángela es cavar tu misma tumba

- ¿hacerla enojar? – pregunto goenji viendo a aquella pelinegra de ojos casi blancos

- Mira mocosa – dijo Ángela sorprendiendo a todos incluso a Natsumi – a mi no me hablas en ese tono, seas quien seas debes respetar a todos por igual así que bájate de tus nubes y date cuenta que no eres el centro del universo

- Huy – dijo con una sonrisa Midorikawa llegando con todos los demás

- La han puesto en su lugar – dijo Terumi sorprendido

- Ya era hora – dijo fudo burlón mientras Natsumi enrojecía de rabia

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! – ordeno saber la hija del director

- ¿necesito responderte eso? – pregunto Ángela burlona – te basta con saber que no me debes molestar mocosa porque sino terminaras peor que estar humilladla, ahora vamos Tsubasa y Lia

Sin decir nada mas las tres jóvenes comenzaron a caminar mientras Yuko leía la mente de todos los presentes y concentrándose mas en las mentes de goenji, kazemaru y Atsuya. No encontró barreras hasta que se topo con la mente de cierto peligris de ojos grises. Trago saliva horrorizada en cuanto no pudo penetrar en la mente de aquel chico, este solo la miro antes de darle una sonrisa sonrojándola. Se dio media vuelta comenzando a seguir a las demás no sin antes mandarle un mensaje mental a Hoshiri y Shimori quienes solo se sorprendieron al enterarse de todo.

- Bueno, les iba a dar el recorrido ¿no? – pregunto Hiroto a lo que los nuevos asintieron mientras Natsumi se cruzaba de brazos enojada

- Estúpida igualada – dijo Natsumi enojada mientras goenji solo admiraba la valentía de aquella chica de ojos grises

Los nuevos empezaron a recibir el recorrido de Hiroto y Natsumi mientras los demás se iban a tomar sus almuerzos. Shimori ojeaba a cada arto al albino que le miraba, trataba de recordarlo pero nada. Cuando lo logro, ese albino de ojos zafiro había estado con ella en el sun Garden, era su gran amigo Fuusuke Suzuno. En cuanto lo recordó se lanzo a abrazarlo haciéndolos caer mientras ella reía.

- Suzuno – dijo Shimori feliz a lo que el sonrió con calidez – han pasado dos años desde que te vi, haz crecido mucho

- Eso era algo obvio hermana – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Hiroshi antes de mirar con frialdad a Suzuno – hola suzuno

- Hola Hiroshi – dijo el albino con un tono frio mientras el resto reía nerviosos ante la tensión en el ambiente

- Hola Laura – saludo fudo a la de cabello color miel quien sonrió antes de abrazar a su amigo

- Hola fudo a pasado tiempo desde que te vi por ultima vez – dijo Laura sonriendo a lo que el nombrado sonrió

* * *

Mientras tanto las otras cuatro estaban en la azotea de la escuela nerviosas y curiosas cuando se había formado un profundo silencio en el lugar. Nadie decía nada y al parecer nadie quería romper el silencio. Yuko miro a todas antes de que suspirara lista para decirles que no había podido leer al gemelo de Atsuya cuando todas le miraron sorprendidas.

- ¡¿no pudiste leer a fubuki?! – exclamaron sorprendiéndola

- ¿Cómo saben? – dijo Yuko sorprendida

- Lo que pasa es que tus escudos están muy bajos – dijo preocupada Tsubasa – al igual que los míos y los de Lia

- Pero ¿Por qué? – pregunto sin entender nada Lia cuando Ángela se lo pensó

- Podría tener algo que ver con sus mentes, tal vez sean compañeros de raza – dijo la pelinegra

- ¿Qué sugieres que son nuestros compañeros de sangre? – dijo con burla Tsubasa a lo que Ángela callo – no hablas en serio

- No se si lo serán o no pero existe esa posibilidad – dijo seria Ángela a lo que Lia gimió horrorizada

- No tienen la belladona así que serian compañeros de raza, ósea que no los podríamos convertir – dijo la pelicafe a lo que Tsubasa asintió

- Seria un riesgo si los renegados se enteraran de lo que podrían ser – dijo la peliverde

- Pero yo no me quería emparejar aun – dijo en un puchero Yuko a lo que todas rieron

- No es nada seguro – le recordó Ángela divertida

- Anda vamos que ya se acaba el receso y no hemos comido nada – dijo divertida Tsubasa antes de sacar su obento junto a las demás y ver que era sushi – ¡Wa! Mama Yue se esforzó

- Como siempre es la mejor – dijo sonriente Lia

- Entonces debemos agradecer – dijo Yuko sonriente

- Gracias por los alimentos de hoy – dijeron las cuatro antes de comenzar a comer con sonrisas en los rostros

- Mama Yue eres una santa – dijeron felices cuando escucharon unas risas

Levantaron la vista encontrándose con Gabriel quien tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, a su lado llego Daniel cargando los obentos de ambas. Pobre, pensaron todas al ver a la joven Dani cargando las cosas de su hermana. La trata como sirvienta, pensaron todas con gotas en las cabezas a lo que Dani se sorprendió antes de llorar a cascaditas poniéndose en una esquina en depresión.

- No soy la sirvienta de Gaby – dijo con lagrimitas Daniel mientras a todas les salían gotas en las cabezas

- Anda Dani no estés depre – intento animarla Tsubasa pero la pobre Dani ni caso le hacia

- Sus barreras están bajas – dijo Gaby seria a lo que Lia suspiro antes de asentir

- Presentamos los mismos problemas que Ángela – dijo Yuko en un puchero

- Quiero saber todo – dijo Gaby cuando su estomago rugió sonrojándola y haciendo reír a todas – claro mientras comemos

- ¿me pregunto como estará Yue? – dijo Ángela antes de seguir comiendo

* * *

Yue estaba en el salón de clases junto a Alejandra, kay y Día. La pelinegra estaba preocupada por sus hijos cuando recordó como los había conocido a todos, sonrió de lado ante ese recuerdo. Algunas veces se preguntaba que hubiera sido de su vida si no hubiera conocido a su hermana Xing y a los demás. ¿No sabes la respuesta? Le pregunto su conciencia burlona, hubieras sido una maquina de matar sin emoción alguna, contando también que jamás hubieras adoptado a tus supuestos hijos. Cerro los ojos ante ese pensamiento, le gustaba su vida tal y como era actualmente, así que no la cambiaria por nada.

- ¿pasa algo Yue? – pregunto Alejandra a su lado a lo que la pelinegra negó con la cabeza

- Todo bien ale – dijo Yue sonriendo a lo que Alejandra asintió desconfiada

Yue tenia la habilidad o el don de poder aumentar su fuerza y fortaleza física, por eso ella era una excelente guerrera, si se encontraba débil solo usaba su don y este le daba mas fuerza y resistencia siendo capaz de librar batallas por horas o días sin cansarse, era esa la razón por la que su madre siempre la uso. Gruño enojada ante lo último antes de ver su anillo de corazón. La gema era un lapislázuli, alrededor de el habían diamantes. El único recuerdo que guardo de su madre. Nublo esos últimos pensamientos de su mente antes de empezar a escuchar al profesor.

- Claro que te encuentras muy bien – dijo con sarcasmo Alejandra antes de comenzar a escribir en su cuaderno lo que dictaba el sensei

Ella era Alejandra o también llamada la descuartizadora. Sonrió de lado ante el apodo que muchos renegados le habían puesto. Era tonto pero le gustaba de alguna manera le agradaba, no en el modo sádico sino que era cierto. Antes de estar en la orden había matado a muchos renegados de esa manera, buscando su venganza. Pero ahora ya no necesitaba eso, era feliz en la orden junto a Yue, Ángela, Tomoe y los demás. Extrañaba a Vlad desde que tuvo que morir pero apoyaba en todo a Ángela y más ahora que ella era la líder.

- Una excelente líder aunque una bipolar también – dijo con burla Alejandra

Miro su anillo de dragón con una amatista. Era el regalo que recibió de sus padres antes de que ellos fallecieran, cerró los ojos y aguanto las lágrimas que peleaban por salir, todo por culpa de los renegados. Por eso jamás les perdonaría eso, jamás. Solo le quedaba defender a los seres importantes que tenia ahora. No dejaría que ningún estúpido renegado les tocara y eso lo juraba ella.

- No se llevaran a alguien mas de mi familia – dijo Alejandra seria mientras el timbre de receso sonaba indicando el fin de las primeras clases

* * *

Hoshiri caminaba junto a Hayato mientras aquel pelirrojo les seguía mostrando la escuela, la castaña engreída se había largado en cuanto habían dicho los futbolista que se irían a jugar. Parecía tonta como perrita faldera, pensó la ojiazul cuando el pelirrojo paro sonriéndole. Ella quiso decirle que no confiaba en el, por ser humano y como la habían despreciado cuando se enteraron de lo que era. Cerró los ojos y olvido ese horrible recuerdo que no quería seguir teniendo.

- Soy Hiroto kiyama un gusto conocerte – dijo el ojiesmeralda sonriendo a lo que ella suspiro con una sonrisa pequeña

- Soy Hoshiri Tatsumaki – se presento la chica intentando leer la mente del pelirrojo cuando se encontró con algo

Una pared le impedía leerle la mente al chico, trago saliva, estaba nerviosa intentando volver a hacerlo pero se encontró con una fuerte barrera que le impedía seguir. Hayato le miro sorprendido antes de que sonriera a Hiroto quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Hayato era un gran chico con la capacidad de llevarse bien con todos pero si lo hacían enojar, se vengaría mal ya que poseía el don de crear ilusiones. Una vez lo hizo con Haruki por molestarlo mucho, luego de eso el mellizo de Naomi no volvió a molestar nunca más a Hayato.

- Soy Hayato Sasaki – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa amistosa

- Es un gusto Sasaki-san – dijo Hiroto a lo que el ojigris asintió

- ¿podemos seguir con el recorrido? – pregunto Hayato a lo que Hiroto asintió volviendo a mostrar el lugar – ¿estas bien Hoshiri?

- No puedo leer su mente – dijo preocupada la ojiazul

- Tus escudos mentales han caído así que esto es muy malo – dijo serio Hayato mientras avanzaba a lo que la ojiazul asintió mientras miraba su anillo de zafiro nerviosa

Naomi miro a Hoshiri y esta le asintió nerviosa a lo que la chica bufo, leyó con facilidad la mente del pelirrojo pero se topo con una barrera cuando se intento meter en la mente de cierto peliverde de ojos negros. La ojiesmeralda abrió la boca de par en par intentando leerle la mente pero nada de nada. Esto no podía estar pasándole, se dijo enojada mientras intentaba leer la mente de Midorikawa pero nada. Gruño frustrada antes de cruzarse de brazos.

- Tus escudos están bajos Naomi – dijo Haruki serio a lo que la nombrada asintió nerviosa

- Nunca me había pasado y ¿lo puedes leer? – pregunto nerviosa la chica a lo que Haruki suspiro antes de asentir con una gota en la cabeza

- Solo piensa en helado – dijo el castaño a lo que la pelicafe casi se cae

- Mejor no leer su mente entonces – dijo con una gota en la cabeza ella

La chica miro su anillo de esmeralda antes de que lo apretara en su mano, ese era el anillo que le fue otorgado por Ángela cuando la conoció. Igual que les dieron a Hayato, Hoshiri y Haruki, anillos para no ser carbonizados por el sol. Además de ser la bienvenida a la orden y por esmerarse en sus entrenamientos. Ahora solo quedaba luchar hasta lograr que los renegados dejaran de arruinar la vida de los demás.

* * *

Mientras tanto en diferentes aviones venían los jugadores de todos los países ansiosos por ver a los de inazuma Japón. Fidio sonrió mientras veía a Gianluca y Marco ansiosos también, querían la revancha para ver como habían mejorado en estos últimos dos meses. Por lo que sabia debían haber mejorado bastante.

- Ya nos veremos Endo – dijo en una sonrisa Fidio mientras su avión ya iba a aterrizar en el aeropuerto de la ciudad inazuma

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy ahora las preguntas:**

**¿porque tsubasa habra llamado a angela princesa?**

**¿Mia lograra hacer que goenji y angela se enamoren?**

**¿hayato habra torturado a haruki en una de sus ilusiones?**

**¿por que hoshiri, yuko, tsubasa, naomi y lia no pueden leer a los cinco chicos?**

**¿quieren sabe mas de los pasados de alejandra, tsubasa, hoshiri y yue?**

**¿angela hizo bien en bajar a natsumi de sus nubes?**

**¿que pasara ahora que llegan los italianos a ciudad inazuma?**

**¿midorikawa solo piensa en helado? (vivi: eso es muy obvio XD)**

**Sin mas les dejo un pequeño adelanto del capi que sigue, se llama _Llegan Orfeo y Unicorn _**

**_- ¿como que no lo puedes leer? - pregunto la de cabello color miel a la pelinegra _**

**_- no lo puedo leer laura - dijo shimori sorprendida _**

**_- el es de mi vision - dijo rafaela viendo al castaño de ojos azules que reia junto a endo_**

**_- ¿por que no puedo leerlo? - pregunto horrorizad yue mirando al pelidorado _**

**_- una nueva especie de renegados - dijo angela horrorizada a Lucan quien solo asintio_**

**Sin mas me despido, byeee**


	5. Llegan Orfeo y Unicorn

**Hola! aqui esta el capi 4 de amor de sangre, tal vez mañana si me corten el internet. La verdad ya ni se si lo hran XD, bueno dejando eso de lado aqui esta el capitulo prometido. Se que algunas me diran los de los demas fics, pero no se preocupen ya los actualizare. Sin mas espero y les guste el capitulo que me mate todo el dia haciendolo y el mas largo que he hecho y eso que es sin cancion XD.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Llegan Orfeo y Unicorn **

Hiroto termino el recorrido en cuanto el timbre de clase sonó, todos entraron al salón. Ángela observo a los más jóvenes entrar cuando sintió algo raro en el aire. Maldijo en cuanto detecto un raro aroma que no era humano, era algo diferente. La pelinegra miro el salón antes de moverse con rapidez en dirección de donde venia el raro aroma. Hubo otro perfume en cuanto se acerco mas, hizo una mueca al reconocer el olor metálico que hacia salir a sus colmillos.

- Sangre – dijo Ángela corriendo mas rápido mientras el aroma se intensificaba

La chica quedo frente a una escena que le dejo sorprendida y asqueada, frente a ella estaba un hombre cogiendo del cuello a una maestra quien miraba a la nada. Ángela reviso con rapidez el dedo del renegado buscando un amuleto pero no había nada. Imposible. El renegado estaba a la luz del sol y no se carbonizaba como un vampiro normal.

- Suéltala – ordeno Ángela mientras su cambio ocurría

El renegado levanto la cabeza y siseo mientras sus ojos estaban de un color rojo sangre. Ángela miro horrorizada aquel mar rojo, no había ni un atisbo de vida sino solo oscuridad, maldad y sed. Sed de sangre humana, el cuerpo de la mujer cayo al suelo mientras el se dirigía con rapidez contra la chica. Ella esquivo un certero golpe que pudo recibir, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a lo que el renegado gruño antes de darle una patada en las costillas. La chica sintió el dolor de una costilla rota.

- Mierda – gruño la chica adolorida

Esquivo otro golpe cuando sintió como el rengado la cogía del cuello estrellándola contra la pared, dolía como el demonio la costilla rota. Este maldito bastardo era muy fuerte para ella, era muy diferente a los renegados normales. El macho saco sus colmillos mordiéndole el cuello con fuerza mientras ella no se movía. La vista se le volvió a nublar en cuanto intento pelear, maldita fuera la hora en cuanto la vista le fallo. Intento escapar de las garras del renegado pero no funciono. Le dio una patada en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder, salto antes de aventarlo contra la pared.

- Nadie me toca estúpido idiota – dijo en un gruñido Ángela mientras el macho mostraba los dientes enojado

- Zorra – gruño el

Ella se lanzo contra el antes de morderle el cuello con fuerza, saco una navaja de su bolsillo acuchillándolo en el corazón. El renegado cayó mientras se comenzaba a deshacer para sorpresa de Ángela, retrocedía asqueada mientras ya no existía ningún vampiro a su lado. Esto no podía estar pasando, si ese vampiro había resistido la luz del sol ¿Por qué se derretía justo ahora? Suspiro cansada antes de apoyarse en la pared, se alejo de hay mientras la sangre chorreaba de su cuello. Cerró los ojos agotada y ya al punto del desmayo cuando alguien la atrapo en brazos. Solo observo unos ojos castaños que le miraban preocupados cuando todo fue negro.

* * *

Goenji miro preocupado a la joven que había recogido en el pasadizo, era la que le había dado cara a Natsumi pero ahora no se veía nada bien. La joven tenía una gran herida en el cuello y estaba muy pálida. Suspiro antes de cargarla en brazos estilo princesa, no pesaba nada parecía como si cargara una pluma, pensó el pelicrema. La llevo en brazos hasta la enfermería cuando noto que la joven gemía de dolor. Abrió los ojos con dolor viéndolo a el, goenji entro a la enfermería con ella notando que no había nadie mas.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el a lo que ella solo le miro con esos ojos grises

- Algo – susurro la pelinegra con dolor

La coloco en la cama de la enfermería mientras los ojos de ella le miraban sin pestañar, se sintió incomodo. Ella murmuro algo, el impulso le gano a goenji. Se acerco sin saber porque lo hacia, ella entreabrió sus labios murmurando un perdón. Luego unió sus labios con los de el, el ojicastaño se sorprendió antes de sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer su torrente sanguíneo, algo se encendió en su corazón mientras correspondía al ardiente beso. Fue algo cálido, apasionado y tierno, le mordisqueo el labio inferior sorprendiéndola pero aun así ella correspondió luego. Se separo jadeando cuando se agarro de su cabeza algo extrañado. Sintió un mareo haciéndolo apoyarse en la cama mientras la ojigris se enderezaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Quién eres? – susurro el a lo que ella sonrió de lado

- Lo que no te imaginas – susurro ella

Ángela abrió la boca antes de que atrajera al pelicrema al que llamaban goenji, estiro un poco el cuello de su camisa antes de lamerle con suavidad la piel, sintió como el se estremecía. Saco sus colmillos y le mordió, en cuanto la dulce sangre toco su paladar la hizo gemir de gusto. Era dulce, cálida y adictiva, ella sabia que debía beber lo necesario pero el gusto le gano. Bebió un poco mas mientras el la sostenía. Raro, cuanto más bebía mas adicción sentía. ¿eso sentían los renegados al beber sangre humana y no vampírica? ¿Ese placer que los obligaba a continuar sin poder detenerse? Aunque había algo extraño, la sangre de este joven le daba mas fuerzas. Cosa que no debería ser, pensó curiosa mientras bebía un poco más.

- ¡Para Ángela! – dijo Hayato entrando a la enfermería con rapidez acompañado de Shion quien vio la escena horrorizada

- Diablos – dijo Ángela lamiendo los pinchazos mientras goenji caía dormido por la hipnosis

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Shion horrorizada a lo que Ángela suspiro

- Un renegado bebía de una maestra – dijo Ángela mientras sus heridas se cerraban con rapidez – me ataco y bebió de mi, lo mate pero estaba casi sin sangre

- Diantres – dijo Hayato sentándose en la cama horrorizado – pero era de día

- Pero al parecer ahora pueden aparecer de día – dijo Shion apoyándose en la pared seria – esto es malo

- Muy malo dirás – dijo enojada Ángela antes de ver a goenji en sus piernas – necesito sangre

- Ven – dijo Hayato apartando el cuello de su camisa mientras los colmillos de Ángela salían – no muerdas muy fuerte

- Lo se – dijo ella acercándose a el

Le dio un suave beso en los labios a lo que el sintió el hechizo causar efecto. Ese beso no significaba nada, solo era para que el dolor a la futura mordida fuera opacado por el hechizo que los vampiros ponían con sus donantes. Solían llamarle el beso del amante, raro pero cierto. Ángela bajo la cabeza y mordió el cuello de Hayato mientras se alimentaba de su sangre. Raro, dijo ella frustrada. Hayato tenia una sangre que era dulzona y agradable para su paladar, por eso siempre lo elegía para su alimentación mas esta vez hubo un problema. La sangre le sabia insípida, como si solo fuera agua sin sabor. Quiso alejarse pero debía beber un trago más. Tomo solo tres tragos antes de lamer los pinchazos, aun sentía el sabor de la sangre del humano, tan rica y dulce, un manjar para el paladar de una vampiresa. El ojigris reacomodo su camisa antes de mirar a goenji.

- ¿Qué hacemos con el? – pregunto Hayato a lo que Shion miro a Ángela quien solo se lo pensó antes de suspirar cansada y teniendo una idea de que hacer

- Váyanse yo me encargo – dijo ella a lo que ambos asintieron yéndose de la enfermería

* * *

Yue salió con rapidez de la escuela junto a los demás, en definitiva algo no andaba bien por eso tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de cómo les había ido en la escuela a los mas jóvenes. Llegaron rápidamente a la entrada de la escuela mientras veían salir a los jóvenes alumnos, de vez en cuando las chiquillas ojeaban a kay o Axel, se sonrojaban y les hacían ojitos a lo que estos rodaban los ojos fastidiados. La única forma de que tuvieran algo, seria si ellas estiraban los cuellos para darles de alimentar aunque obviamente no lo harían.

- Problemas – dijo Rafaela llegando

Kay miro a Rafaela, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al verla. No podía seguir negando que tenía sentimientos por la joven, ella era hermosa e inteligente. ¿Quién no querría emparejarse con ella? El único problema era que Raf no lo veía de esa manera, no es que kay hubiera leído su mente aunque muchas veces sintió la tentación de hacerlo, solo que ella lo veía común hermano mayor. Se lo decía todo el tiempo, incluso muchas veces llego a pensar en decirle: ¡Te quiero Rafaela! ¡No como hermana sino como mujer!, claro luego ella te dirá: no eres mi compañero de sangre. Malditos emparejamientos, solo había un modo de emparejarse y tenia que ser por la sangre. Cuando un vampiro se volvía adicto a la sangre de otro (compañero de raza, hibrido, sangre pura o elegido) es que había encontrado a su pareja.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rafaela? – pregunto Yue preocupada a lo que rafa suspiro antes de apoyarse contra la pared

- Un renegado ataco la escuela y bebió de una maestra – dijo tensa Raf sorprendiendo a los cinco vampiros mayores

- Pero es de día – dijo horrorizada Yue a lo que Raf asintió

- El bastardo mordió a Ángela, ella le mato – dijo la peliplateada nerviosa – solo se eso pero ella dice que hablara con todos en la noche

- Es lo lógico – dijo día fastidiada – otro problema sumándole al aumento de renegados

- ¿Ángela esta bien? – pregunto preocupado Axel a lo que Raf asintió – bueno al menos nuestra líder sigue viva

- Eso no es lindo Axel – dijo Alejandra fastidiada a lo que el nombrado rio nervioso – ¿los demás?

- Ya vienen – dio Raf a lo que los demás asintieron

* * *

Suzuno siguió a Shimori mientas ambos hablaban animadamente. Habían pasado dos largos años sin verse y la había extrañado bastante, ahora ella se veía diferente. Había crecido, obviamente, se había puesto mas hermosa de lo que recordaba además de que era muy inteligente. Recordó cuando solían jugar al futbol juntos, o cuando Hiroto, Midorikawa, Nagumo o reina solían jugar con ellos. Por otra parte Shimori estaba feliz de ver a su mejor amigo otra vez, aunque sabia que se había perdido de mucho con el. Sonrió, no debía hacer eso pero tenia curiosidad por saber sobre el albino. Intento meterse en la mente de suzuno cuando se encontró con un pequeño problema. ¡No! Grito su mente horrorizada al notar una fuerte barrera en la mente del chico. Hizo una mueca al entender a Ángela cuando no podía leer la mente de goenji.

- ¿pasa algo? – pregunto suzuno curioso al haber visto cuando ella hizo la mueca

- Nada – dijo ella divertida – solo estoy cansada, me debo ir con los demás

- ¿Dónde te estas quedando? – pregunto el albino preocupado – puedes quedarte en el sun Garden si lo necesitas

- Tenemos casa si no lo sabes – dijo Hiroshi apareciendo y fulminando con la mirada a suzuno quien el devolvió la mirada de hielo – vámonos ya Shimori

- Si – dijo la chica sonriendo con timidez a suzuno mientras este asentía – adiós suzuno, te veo en clase

- Claro – dijo el albino viendo irse a Shimori con su hermano

- Están bajos tus escudos – dijo el castaño preocupado a lo que la pelinegra se tenso – no lo puedes leer ¿verdad?

- No – dijo nerviosa Shimori mientras Laura llegaba junto a Kora

- ¿Cómo que no lo puedes leer? – pregunto la de cabello color miel a la pelinegra quien solo suspiro nerviosa

- No lo puedo leer Laura – dijo Shimori sorprendida aun por aquel hecho

- Laura, lo otro – dijo Kora nerviosa mirando a Hiroshi – tenemos un problema, Ángela fue atacada por un renegado hace un rato

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron horrorizados Hiroshi y Shimori

- ¿ella esta bien? – pregunto con preocupación Shimori a lo que Laura asintió

- Esta bien, pero deberíamos ir a verla – sugirió aun preocupada Laura a lo que los otros dos asintieron siguiéndola

Shimori corrió junto a su hermano y sus amigas quedando frente a la enfermería. Dudaron en entrar hasta que Hiroshi abrió la puerta, dentro estaba Ángela sentada en la camilla mientras un pelicrema descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas. La pelinegra sonrió de lado en cuanto vio a su líder junto a su primo, en verdad hacían bonita pareja y aun mas cuando el chico dormía profundamente mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza como si de un niño se tratase. Ángela levanto la vista y paro de acariciarle la cabeza al joven cuando sus mejillas obtuvieron un color sonrosado.

- Hola Ángela-nee – dijo Kora sonriendo con picardía – consintiendo a un humano

- No – dijo sonrojada la pelinegra mientras Hiroshi reía – solo que me dio curiosidad acariciar a un humano

- Si como no – se burlo Laura apoyándose en la pared mientras el delantero del Raimon despertaba

* * *

Goenji abrió los ojos cansado, parecía como si Endo le hubiera obligado a entrenar durante dos días seguidos. En verdad ese capitán era un explotador sin igual, pensó el chico fastidiado cuando noto que unos ojos le miraban. Miro con fijeza los ojos grises casi siendo blancos que le miraban burlones y curiosos, el pelicrema no entendía nada hasta que noto que estaba apoyado en las piernas de la joven. Se separo sintiendo sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza mientras la chica a la que trajo a la enfermería sonreía divertida. Sintió unas risillas atrás de el, no quiso voltear por vergüenza. El, Shuuya goenji, se había quedado dormido saltándose las clases mientras se quedaba dormido en las piernas de una mujer. Muy bonito Shuuya, se regaño sonrojado.

- Ahora me sales con que tengo un primo pervertido – dijo Hiroshi a lo que goenji se volteo antes de sonreír a su primo

- Hola Hiroshi, Shimori – dijo goenji viendo a su prima quien solo le brindo una cálida sonrisa

- Hola Shuuya – dijo Shimori yendo y abrazando al ojicastaño quien solo sonrió correspondiendo al abrazo – disfrutaste de dormir en las piernas de mi amiga ¿no?

- Esto…no – dijo el sonrojado a lo que ella sonrió divertida antes de reír

- No lo moleste Shimori-chan – dijo Ángela parándose con elegancia y sin problemas – Ángela Daidouji, un gusto conocer al primo de Shimori y Hiroshi

- Shuuya goenji – dijo el chico mirando a la ojigris

Lo sintieron sin problema alguno, cuando sus ojos chocaron pudieron sentir como una fuego aparecía en sus corazones. La sensación era extraña, como si supieran quien era el otro, como si algo los atara. Ángela sintió como una posesividad e instinto de protección la atrapaba, sentía como si su deber y fidelidad estuviera con aquel ojicastaño. Solo por el, le dijo su mente mientras sus ojos se seguían mirando con intensidad. Goenji solo sabia que debía de proteger a aquella mujer, como si le perteneciera solo a el. Locura, se dijo negando con la cabeza y regresando a la realidad. Ella no era nada de el, nunca lo fueron ni tampoco creía que serian algo alguna vez en la vida.

- Laura Excla y Kora Izumi – dijo Shimori presentando a sus amigas a lo que goenji asintió mientras apartaba la mirada de Ángela

- Ya nos tenemos que ir – dijo Hiroshi antes de sonreír a goenji – te vemos mañana primo

- Claro – dijo el pelicrema mirando a los cuatro jóvenes mientras estos salían

- Adiós Shuuya – dijo Shimori sonriente mientras Ángela los seguía

- Adiós goenji – dijo ella a lo que goenji solo le vio irse

Ella sabia que algo no andaba bien, después de todo desde que bebió de la sangre de aquel humano tenia un fuerte sentido de protección hacia el, cosa que no debió pasar contando que había sentido la sangre de Hayato insípida. Todo estaba mal y para rematar todo, había una conexión entre goenji y ella. Algo que jamás debió ocurrir y tal vez de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

* * *

Alejandra esperaba a todos en la puerta de salida cuando vio pasar a cuatro chicos que reconocería en cualquier lado. Se enderezo mientras veía a los pequeños Hiroto, Ryuuiji, Fuusuke y Haruya caminar mientras conversaban con un rubio de ojos rojos como la sangre. Nagumo se detuvo mientras la veía curioso a lo que ella sonrió de lado mientras se decía cuanto habían crecido esos mocosos desde que los vio por ultima vez hace seis largos años. Los otros tres jóvenes miraron también a Alejandra frunciendo el ceño. El rubio solo la miro curioso sin saber quien era o que hacia ella aquí, ya que se notaba por el uniforme que ale cruzaba la escuela superior.

- Ya ni se acuerdan de mi banda de ingratos – dijo Alejandra sonriendo mientras enseñaba sus audífonos a lo que Hiroto abrió los ojos como platos

- ¿Ale-nee? – pregunto el pelirrojo sorprendido a lo que suzuno, Nagumo y Midorikawa se sorprendieron mirándola fijamente

- Han pasado años Hiroto, haz crecido bastante – dijo con diversión la chica a lo que el ojiesmeralda sonrió antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su hermana mayor

- Te extrañe nee-chan – dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Alejandra rio antes de mirar a los otros cuatro

- ¿no me van a abrazar? – pregunto ella a lo que los otros cuatro sonrieron antes de lanzarse a abrazarla

- Diablos te extrañamos – dijo suzuno con una cálida sonrisa mientras Midorikawa hacia un puchero

- Eres mala ale-nee han pasado seis años y ni siquiera una carta nos mandaste – se quejo el peliverde mientras Nagumo le miraba enojado

- Una llamada no hubiera hecho daño – se quejo el pelirrojo a lo que Alejandra rio mientras el rubio se acercaba confundido

- ¿la conocen? – pregunto curioso a lo que los cuatro chicos asintieron con sonrisa

- Es nuestra nee-chan – dijo Midorikawa colgándose del brazo de la pelicafe-cobrizo

- Alejandra Ryosuke – se presento Alejandra a lo que el rubio sonrió

- Terumi afuro – dijo el ojirojo

La chica intento leer la mente del rubio con curiosidad, solo que quedo fuera por culpa de una barrera fuerte que le impedía entrar. Se sorprendió antes de hacerlo de nuevo, pero solo obtuvo el mismo resultado. Entro en las mentes de Hiroto, mido, suzuno y Nagumo sin problemas pero en la de afuro le era imposible. Hizo una mueca tratando otra vez y fallando, miro al chico quien sonreía divertido ¿era un elegido? Claro que no, no tenía la belladona pero ¿Por qué no podía ver su mente? No había una respuesta a eso.

- Bueno como me que también vivimos nosotros ¿no? – dijo con sarcasmo Nagumo haciendo que Alejandra los mirara mientras los cuatro chicos fulminaban con la mirada a Terumi

_- ¿Qué hice? – _pregunto con la mirada Terumi a los cuatro chicos que no dejaban de mirarle feo

_- Coquetea con ella y mueres _– pensaron los cuatro celosos hermanos menores con llamas en los ojos haciendo sudar frio a Terumi quien rio asintiendo

- Alejandra – dijo Yue llegando con Axel, kay y día además de todos los jóvenes vampiros – ya tenemos que irnos, ahí vienen los demás

- Claro – dijo Alejandra antes de sonreír a los mas jóvenes – los veo mañana

- Bien ale-nee – dijeron a coro los cuatro chicos antes de mirar feo a Terumi quien solo sonrió tragando saliva

- Hasta mañana Ryosuke-san – dijo el chico siendo observado por los cuatro jóvenes quienes asintieron antes de que los vampiros comenzaran a irse junto a los nuevos que ya habían llegado

- Tendremos una reunión – susurro Ángela a lo que todos asintieron

Endo salió para reunirse con Hiroto, mido y los demás cuando vio a alguien a quien no se esperaban. Un castaño de ojos azules llegaba corriendo junto a un pelidorado de ojos aguamarina, Endo abrió los ojos antes de saltar feliz e ir rápidamente en reunión de ambos capitanes de Orfeo y unicorn. Mark estrecho la mano de Endo antes de que fidio abrazara al pelimarrón feliz. Rafaela miro mientras se alejaba a aquel ojiazul cuando noto quien era, se sorprendió antes de mirarlo con fijeza, estudiando cada rasgo para no olvidarlo ni confundirlo.

- Es el de mi visión – susurro la peliplateada mientras kay veía al capitán de Orfeo

- Humano – dijo el chico antes de que Rafaela asintiera volviendo a caminar

* * *

Todos los jóvenes sonrieron a fidio y Mark quienes sonreían felices de reencontrarse con todos su amigos. Endo saltaba de alegría mientras Natsumi veía a goenji llegar, todos miraron al pelicrema quien arqueo una ceja interrogante. Aki, Fuyuka y Haruna se sonrojaron apartando la mirada mientras fudo tosió antes de explotar en carcajadas enormes junto a Nagumo. Los chicos estaban con la boca abierta mientras los extranjeros miraban sorprendidos a goenji. El chico gruño no entendiendo lo que pasaba. Natsumi le miro furiosa, antes de maldecirlo gritándole de todo a lo que el les miro sin entender que diablos ocurría.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el pelicrema a lo que kido tosió intentando parar las risas de fudo sin éxito alguno

- Goenji – dijo Hiroto sorprendido – tienes un…hematoma

- Dilo como es Hiroto – dijo Nagumo parando de reír – tienes un _**chupetón**_ **(1)** en el cuello

- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunto el ojicastaño sorprendido mientras Aki le daba un pequeño espejo

El ojicastaño se miro en el espejo sorprendiéndose en cuanto vio lo que sus amigos habían visto. En su cuello, cerca de la vena yugular, tenia una marca roja pequeña casi morada que se notaba bastante. Cuando se fijo bien noto que tenia dos pequeños pinchazos ahí, tan pequeñitos que era casi imposible verlos. Trago saliva nervioso ¿Cuándo diablos se había hecho eso? Ni siquiera tenia novia, ¿Quién se lo había hecho? Entonces recordó a cierta pelinegra de reflejos blancos con unos ojos grises. Se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento, no podía haber sido ella ¿no? Pues ella era la única con la que había pasado las últimas horas.

- No me esperaba eso de ti goenji – dijo en burla fudo a lo que el nombrado le fulmino con la mirada – veo que te divertiste, seguro por eso te saltaste las clases

- Cierra la boca fudo – dijo enojado el pelicrema mientras fidio miraba a Mark quien solo asintió incomodo con la situación

- Bueno ¿quieren ir a practicar un poco? – pregunto Mark para zafarse del tema

- Claro, seria buena idea – dijo Endo de lo más alegre – ¿Quiénes han venido?

- Pues están en el parque Marco, Ángelo, Gianluca, Dylan, Ichinose y Domon – dijo con una sonrisa fidio a lo que Endo asintió – ¿vamos?

- Por supuesto – dijo Endo mientras todos seguían a los capitanes de Orfeo y unicorn

* * *

Día miro sin poder creérselo aun, frente a ellas todos los de la orden estaban reunidos. Incluido Lucan, que no estaba nada contento es mas estaba enojado y nervioso ante lo que Ángela les había dicho. Miku estaba horrorizada también, ahora los renegados podían salir a la luz del día sin necesidad de usar algún amuleto para evitarlo. Nada estaba bien, Mía estaba enderezada atenta a lo que contaba Ángela. Cuando termino el relato, Lucan se cruzo de brazos mientras todos le miraban esperando una explicación.

- Una nueva especie de renegados – dijo Ángela horrorizada a lo que Lucan asintió

- Al parecer han logrado que los rayos UV no los dañen a la luz del día – dijo el pelinegro serio a lo que todos asintieron – llamare a Gideon para que investigue sobre esto

- ¿mi padre? – pregunto sorprendida Rafaela a lo que Lucan asintió

- De el heredaste tu magia con la electrónica – dijo el ojiplateado divertido antes de que se levantara de la mesa – iré a ver a Gabrielle, ella esta con Takumi

- Salúdamelo – dijo Shimori sonriendo a lo que Lucan asintió retirándose

- Tu hermanito es un amor – dijo con una sonrisa Eleanor a lo que Hiroshi bufo

- ¿y yo no lo soy? – pregunto el chico a lo que la rubia suspiro

- No, no lo eres – dijo la chica a lo que Hiroshi se fue a su esquinita depresiva

- ¡Hey! No le robes el puesto a Dani – gruño Gaby a lo que a todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas

- Que buena hermana – dijeron todos riendo nerviosos a lo que Dani suspiro en depre

- Bueno, hora de comer, hice pescado frito – dijo Yue a lo que a todos les brillaron los ojos mientras Raf hizo una mueca – calma Rafaela, Brandon me mando un cargamento de _**aguacate**_ **(2)** desde México

- ¿enserio? – exclamo con ojos brillantes la chica a lo que Rafaela salto de alegría – ¡ERES LO MAXIMO MAMA YUE!

- Lo se – dijo Yue sonriendo mientras iba a la cocina

- Ese Brandon es todo un mafioso con la comida mientras Dax lo es en las armas – dijo divertido miguel – creo que me uniré al bando de Dax

- Esos dos son hermanos _**traficantes **_**(3) **– dijo divertida Gabriel a lo que valen asintió riendo

- Ojala que un día Brandon nos cocine – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos Naomi a lo que todos se imaginaron las delicias que el castaño cocinaría

Ángela comenzó a comer con el resto cuando sintió una rara sensación en su sangre, sintió como le ardía hasta el fondo. Algo andaba muy mal, se concentro mientras escuchaba ruidos, pisadas. Luego gritos y siseos de alguien. Era un vampiro, pero ¿Dónde estaba? Finalmente escucho un grito de una fémina: ¨goenji¨. Grito la chica que debía de ser la engreída de ese día, luego solo hubo silencio. Se levanto con rapidez lista para ir de caza aun sabiendo que ya tenía una conexión con goenji. Al parecer si era un compañero de raza, al parecer suyo y ya había formado un lazo al beber de el.

* * *

Fidio rio mientras Gianluca le pasaba el balón otra vez, juntos esquivaron a todos los del Raimon mientras le daba un pase a Mark. El pelidorado corrió hasta que le dio un pase a Ichinose. Endo estaba alegre con todos mientras jugaban, ya se habían pasado de la hora notando que la oscura noche les cubría. Debían de ser las ocho o las nueve, ya debían de irse pero con la alegría de ver a sus amigos, se les paso el tiempo. Kido para de jugar siendo observado por todos mientras las gerentes estaban sentadas en una banca.

- Algo no anda bien – dijo el de rastas a lo que fudo se burlo divertido

- Ya andas paranoico – dijo fudo cuando escucharon los arbustos removerse asustando a las jóvenes quienes se levantaron mientras todos se reunían – ¿Qué fue eso?

- No lo se – dijo serio tsunami cuando las pisadas se hicieron presentes

- Mejor vámonos – dijo Ángelo con miedo mientras fidio lo ponía detrás de el junto a las chicas

- Mamoru – dijo fidio a lo que Endo asintió

En ese momento algo salto de entre los arbustos haciendo gritar a todos por el terror, un gruñido salvaje les helo la sangre. Un hombre les miraba con sus ojos rojos llenos de maldad y locura. La oscuridad de sus orbes asustaba a cualquiera aun mas la sonrisa sádica que poseía, nada bueno traía aquel ser. ¿Ser? Obviamente porque esa cosa, no era humano, ni una pizca. Fubuki se puso delante junto a los chicos, cuando la bestia salto con agilidad esquivando y cogiendo a Haruna del cuello. La peliazul grito mientras kido trataba de ayudarla con el resto, pero algo lo dejo inmóvil. Nadie se podía mover, otras dos criaturas salieron cogiendo a Aki y Fuyuka quienes gritaron.

- Haruna – dijo kido impotente intentando moverse pero no podía

- Aki, Fuyuka – dijo Endo inmóvil junto al resto

Los tres seres abrieron las bocas enseñando sus colmillos antes de que mordieran con fuerza los pobres cuellos de las chicas. Estas gritaron de dolor mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes. Los chicos solo veían como aquellos monstruos se alimentaban de la sangre de sus amigas cuando una albina apareció. Con rápidos movimientos mando contra al suelo al ser que había bebido de Aki. Otras tres albinas llegaron junto a una pelinegra de ojos azules como el mar oscuro. Una pelirroja hizo acto de presencia después. La albina de ojos rojos alejo a Haruna del monstruo mientras la pelirroja hacia lo mismo con Fuyuka.

- Estúpidos renegados – dijo la pelinegra antes de que llegaran otros cuatro de esos seres

- Mátenlos – dijo simplemente la que parecía ser la líder y salvo a Aki

Todos vieron como sacaron armas y comenzaron a luchar. Una pateo con rapidez a uno de los que llamaron renegados. Escucharon un crack antes de que cayera uno de los seres luego de que la pelinegra le hubiera retorcido el cuello. Una de las albinas movió sus dos katanas antes de degollar con facilidad a dos renegados. Otra albina simplemente reventó la cabeza de uno contra el suelo mientras la sangre brotaba.

- Dios mío – susurro horrorizado Ángelo viendo la brutal matanza

- Endo – llamo goenji a lo que el portero no hablaba igual que nadie

Uno de los seres se movió con agilidad lanzándose contra la líder antes de cortarle con fuerza el brazo, ella gruño enojada antes de que lo decapitara con su espada. Goenji gruño en cuanto su brazo le ardió con fuerza, parecía como si tuviera un terrible corte en el brazo. No entendía porque, no tenía heridas, pero el dolor era terrible. Parecía como si le hubieran cortado en serio. Mark solo miraba como aquella pelirroja mataba con facilidad a todos los que pasaban por su camino. Solo movía con facilidad su pudao, rebanando cabezas o acuchillando. Finalmente cayó el último a lo que todos miraron a las jóvenes. Habían dejado a uno para el final. Era el que había atacado a Haruna, pensaron todos mientras las veían.

- Riordan Santos – dijo la albina viendo al rubio quien retrocedía – haz sido juzgados por la orden al haber cometido cuarenta asesinatos

Todos se petrificaron ante esas palabras, ¿ese ser había matado a cuarenta personas? ¿Qué clase de monstruo era? ¿No tenia corazón acaso? Al parecer no lo tenía, las demás jóvenes solo miraban al monstruo con miradas serias, no había odio ni nada solo justicia. Justicia por reclamar ante la sangre que fue derramada, la sangre de personas inocentes. Vidas arrebatadas y que jamás volverían a recuperarse. El rubio suplico con la mirada tratando de pedir misericordia cuando sonrió de lado antes de desaparecer y reaparecer delante de kazemaru.

- Morirás – dijo el rubio a lo que el ojiavellana solo cerro los ojos

Los volvió a abrir cuando frente a el se encontraba una albina de ojos escarlatas recibiendo el golpe de la espada que le atravesó el vientre. Ella siseo antes de caer de rodillas mientras la sangre salía a borbotones. El rubio retrocedió horrorizado antes de que la pelirroja lo cogiera del cuello lanzándolo contra el suelo mientras la líder se acercaba a el. Le puso su espada contra el cuello, el suplico tantas cosas siendo escuchado por todos.

- Heriste gravemente a una miembro de la orden – dijo la ojigris con tono frio – te declaro culpable Riordan

- ¡NO! – chillo el vampiro

- Purga tus pecados – dijo la albina antes de que bajara la espada cortándole la cabeza mientras

Solo hubo mas silencio. La líder se acerco a su miembro caída antes de que le pusiera una mano en la herida, hubo un pequeño brillo antes de que su herida desapareciera. Se levanto acercándose a Haruna y las demás chicas. Todos los varones intentaron decirle que se alejara pero ella solo se acerco antes de poner la mano en las heridas de los cuellos de ellas, de inmediato las heridas desaparecieron. Ella se acerco hasta quedar frente a kazemaru quien solo le miro temeroso, bajo la mirada mientras la salvadora del peliazul estaba demasiado pálida.

- Necesito un favor tuyo humano – dijo la líder seria – una de mis guerreras te salvo tu vida, necesito que le devuelvas el favor

- ¿yo? – pregunto kazemaru ya pudiendo moverse junto a los demás

- ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo no saber si nos mataras?! – rugió Someoka a lo que la líder sonrió de lado mientras sus guerreras se acercaban a ella

- Ya lo hubiera hecho humano – dijo la líder antes de mirar a kazemaru – necesito que nutras con algo de tu sangre a mi guerrera ¿lo harás?

Kazemaru lo considero. La albina le había salvado de morir, si ella no hubiera estado ahí y se hubiera metido entre el y el monstruo, kazemaru ya estaría muerto. Se mordió la lengua queriendo decirle que no pero era un favor. Miro a la albina herida, ella le devolvió la mirada con aquellos ojos escarlatas que lo hipnotizaron con solo mirarlo. El chico asintió con la cabeza a la líder, quien solo le sonrió. El peliazul se acerco a la ojiescarlata, ella le miro antes de que el se arrodillara. Ella asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, lo tomo de las mejillas antes de unir sus labios con los de el. Kazemaru se sorprendió antes de cerrar los ojos correspondiendo a aquel beso que se volvió algo exigente, mordisqueo su labio inferior antes de que lo profundizaran mas. Ella se separo mientras el chico estaba atontado por su beso. Desnudo sus colmillos antes de morderle el cuello.

- Dios – susurro Someoka viendo la escena junto a todos mientras fidio cubría los ojos a Ángelo

- Quiero ver – se quejo el rubio en un puchero

* * *

Tsubasa se alimento de aquel peliazul mientras sentía una corriente eléctrica surcar sus venas en cuanto mas sangre bebía. Era dulce y adictiva, un nuevo sabor que le enloquecía, tal vez por esa razón los renegados se alimentaban de humanos. Sabia que el no sentiría dolor, solo placer mientras estuviera bajo su hechizo. Ya casi debía detenerse, pero era difícil con una sangre tan rica y adictiva. Se separo recuperando su control antes de lamer los pinchazos que le había hecho al peliazul. Este le miro confundido, ella sonrió de lado. Era obvio que el querría seguir alimentándola para volver a sentir ese placer pero no lo podía desgastar.

- Vámonos – dijo Ángela a lo que valen, Rafaela y Yue asintieron

- Arigatou – le susurro Tsubasa a lo que el ojiavellana le miro fijamente

- Gracias por salvarme – dijo con su voz baja

La peliverde aun no entendía porque había hecho eso, solo sabia que aquel chico no podía morir en manos de aquel renegado. Y ella era la que podía salvarlo, nunca habría hecho esto antes, claro a menos que fuera uno de los de la orden pero por humano jamás. Y no lo volvería a hacer, se dijo en una mueca antes de que se fuera con las demás. Vio como Rafaela miraba intensamente a un castaño de ojos azules, este le devolvió la mirada. Yue miro a un pelidorado de ojos aguamarina cuando hizo una mueca de horror.

- ¿Por qué no puedo leerlo? – pregunto horrorizada Yue antes de que las guerreras comenzaran a alejarse

- No eres la única tampoco pude leer a ese tal fidio – dijo en un suspiro Rafaela antes de saltar sobre unas casas topándose con Gabriel, Daniel, Yuko y Lia

- ¿problemas? – pregunto Dani curiosa a lo que todas asintieron

- Sal de ahí Flora – ordeno Ángela a lo que todas se sorprendieron

Una pelinegra de mechones blancos bajo de la copa de un árbol mientras miraba a todas las vampiresas. Sus ojos eran verdes y brillantes, tenía una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro mientras observaba a todas las jóvenes, vio a Ángela quien solo le sonrió divertida. Yuko gruño fastidiada antes de ponerse en guardia al igual que las demás mientras Yue miraba con desconfianza a la ojiverde. Era Flora, la que siempre se metía con ellas. La que solía molestarlas, ninguna le caía muy bien, bueno excepto Ángela. Al parecer a la líder le agradaban todos lo vampiros del mundo.

- Ángela – dijo flora sonriendo – banda de tontas – dijo mirando a las demás quienes gruñeron

- ¿te unes al fin? – pregunto la albina tomando su forma humana a lo que flora asintió divertida

- Me uno a la orden – dijo la de mechones blancos antes de que una sonrisa burlona cubriera su rostro

* * *

**Waaa! me salio largo XD o algo al menos, aqui las palabras resaltadas:**

_**chupeton (1): **_ese chupeton se debe a que a la hora de aliementarse un vampiro marca con sus colmillos al penetrar la piel. Seria un hematoma y no un chupeton como fudo dijo que fue.

**_aguacate (2):_ **la fruta a la que tambien llaman palta en latinoamerica

**_traficantes (3):_**me refiero a que brandon trafica o manda alimentos de todo el mundo a yue y kay, mientras su hermano menor dax manda armas a todos lados. Tienen una hermana menor que se llama desiree, ella traficaria artilugios para el amor...pero eso ya es para cuando crezca XD

**Bueno hora de las preguntas:**

**¿Fue angela la que le dejo a goenji el chupeton cuando lo mordio?**

**¿por que angela pudo saber el daño que sufria goenji? ¿se debe a que ella bebio de la sangre de el?**

**¿yue y rafaela tendran problemas al no poder leer a fidio ni a mark?**

**¿que pasara con el nuevo tipo de renegado? ¿causaran problemas a los de la orden?**

**¿kazemaru tendra un chupeton luego de la mordida? **

**¿hiroto, nagumo, midorikawa y suzuno seran sobreprotectores con alejandra? ¿mataran a terumi si se le acerca mucho a ale?**

**¿quien es flora? **

**¿como reaccionaran los chicos luego de ver a estos seres? ¿ellos traeran problemas a los de la orden?**

**Sin mas me despido byeeeeeeee**


	6. Soñando con el

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el capitulo 5 de amor de sangre, espero y les guste además que lamento mucho el retraso y error que ocurrió con la ficha para el nuevo fic. Mi prima cometió un error y yo tengo la culpa por apresurarme en un nuevo proyecto sin siquiera saber o mejor dicho checar lo que ella hacia. Vuelvo a pedir disculpas a todos y perdónenme, entiendo si ya no quieran seguir leyendo mis historias o incluso si me odiaran pero en verdad lamento el grave error, la verdadera ficha la subiré este sábado y vuelvo a decir lo siento. Ahora les dejo el capi nuevo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Soñando con el **

Flora miro a todos los de la orden con burla, cada uno tenia una expresión distinta a los demás al saber que ella formaría parte de ellos. Miro a Ángela quien solo miraba a todos con seguridad llena de diversión, nadie quería que ella estuviera aquí, ¿Quién los culparía? Ella no era muy amable con nadie, aun no sabia como Ángela la aguantaba. Pero quería unirse a la orden por una razón específica. Tenía que proteger su hermano humano, y a esos amigos a los que les había agarrado cariño.

- No hablas en serio Ángela – dijo fastidiada Yuko en puchero – ella no puede estar aquí

- Yuko tiene razón Ángela – dijo enojado Haruki – ella es imposible

- Necesitamos aliados – dijo Ángela seria – flora es una gran guerrera, la hemos visto en batallas es por eso que servirá para la guerra

- Pero Ángela – dijo Mía horrorizada

- No discutiré nada mas – declaro Ángela antes de mirar a flora – compartirás cuarto con Eleanor, ella te enseñara todo el cuartel y te brindara las armas que sepas manejar

- Entendido – dijo flora asintiendo mientras se levantaba siendo seguida por Eleanor

- Es un gusto conocerte flora-san – dijo alegre Eleanor a lo que la pelinegra bufo antes de que asintiera

- Vamos entonces – dijo la pelinegra

Ambas se levantaron bajo la mirada de la orden. La ojiverde sonrió de lado cuando muchos le fulminaron con la mirada enojados por que ahora ella formara parte de la orden. No podía negar que le divertía eso pero también lo odiaba. No quería formar enemigos, solo quería ayudar a proteger a los humanos de los renegados. Aun mas, tenia miedo que como esa noche alguno de ellos atacara de nuevo al grupo de su hermana. Eleanor camino con ella hasta que se detuvo en una puerta de cedro. La rubia le miro con fijeza antes de que suspirara brindándole una tímida sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un adorable color carmín. Flora le miro curiosa ante aquella mirada.

- No fue mi intención flora-san – dijo sonrojada Eleanor a lo que la pelinegra le miro arqueando una ceja curiosa

- ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto flora a lo que la chica suspiro

- Mi don es ver el pasado de la gente – conto Eleanor a lo que flora le miro enojada

- ¡Viste mi pasado! – gruño la ojiverde a lo que la rubia se tenso asustada

- Si, pero no fue mi intención – dijo ella algo nerviosa – solo pasa, cuando le mire a los ojos solo lo vi, en verdad lo siento flora-san mi don es algo molestoso

- Olvídalo – dijo flora mirando la puerta fastidiada – me ibas a enseñar mi cuarto ¿verdad?

- Si – dijo asintiendo la rubia antes de abrir la habitación

Flora miro las paredes, eran de un color naranja oscuro con tonalidades más claras, había diseños de flores blancas cayendo de un lado junto a unas mariposas revoloteando entre ellas como si fuera un bello espectáculo. Había dos camas de madera con colchones y sabanas, en una pared habían un gran tablón con dibujos de vestidos mientras una maquina de costura estaba en una mesa a su lado. Un televisor grande estaba a un lado junto a más adornos hermosos. Algo bastante femenino, pensó algo sorprendida flora antes de que frunciera el ceño. No era muy fan de todo esto, ella prefería algo de color negro o cualquier otra cosa pero un cuarto así no le llamaba mucho la atención.

- Se que no es de su gusto pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo y arreglarlo para el gusto de ambas – dijo con una sonrisa Eleanor – espero que nos llevemos bien

- Claro – dijo flora rodando los ojos

La pelinegra miro a la rubia quien solo le brindo una gran sonrisa que le llego al corazón, gruño antes de darle la espalda enojada. No quería que esta niña significara algo como ya lo eran kido y Haruna. Solo ellos eran sus amigos, junto a su hermano que esperaba algún día la aceptara como era. Estaba mas difícil aun cuando ella era una vampiresa. Hizo una mueca ante ese recuerdo. Eleanor fue al armario a sacar unas sabanas negras. Flora le miro confusa hasta que cambio las sabanas de una cama a las de color negras. La pelinegra sonrió antes de asentir, al menos la rubia sabia que no dormiría en una cama con colores anaranjados. Tal vez no fuera tan malo tenerla de compañera de cuarto, pensó la ojiverde sonriendo divertida.

* * *

Yuko se lanzo a su cama enojada por la decisión de Ángela. No le gustaba nada que flora se tuviera que quedar aquí con ellos, mucho menos la idea de que flora era parte de la orden ahora. Se suponía que esa mujer debería de largarse por donde vino y jamás volver, pensó enojada Yuko cuando Lia entro al cuarto. La pelicafe arqueo una ceja a lo que Yuko suspiro antes de sentarse enojada aun. Su compañero de cuarto se echo en su cama de sabanas azules mientras miraba el techo en silencio.

- Se que no te gusta la idea de que flora este aquí pero hazlo por Ángela – dijo Lia a lo que Yuko bufo

- Ella sabe que flora ni yo nos llevamos bien – dijo la castaña enojada a lo que Lia rio

- Todos lo sabemos Yuko pero considera que necesitamos aliados aun mas ahora que los renegados han logrado aparecer de día – dijo la pelicafe a lo que Yuko suspiro antes de asentir – ¿Qué me dices del otro problema?

- ¿Cuál otro problema? – pregunto curiosa Yuko a lo que Lia suspiro

- El no poder leer la mente de aquellos dos gemelos – dijo la ojiazul a lo que Yuko se tenso – es extraño que no los podamos leer, aun mas ahora que varios de nosotros no pueden leer a determinados humanos

- ¿crees que sean nuestros compañeros de sangre? – pregunto Yuko nerviosa

No se esperaba que fuera eso, después de todo un compañero de sangre era la otra mitad de un vampiro, el único capaz de hacerlo feliz. Pero para uno de la orden seria un grave problema, contando con que ellos arriesgaban su vida a la hora de las batallas. Podían morir en combate en cualquier momento, en una emboscada o por la mano de un renegado. Claro que ellos estaban mejor entrenados que los renegados pero siempre habían posibilidades que no se podían olvidar. Y que el compañero de una de ellas fueran aquellos gemelos las ponían mas tensas aun. ¿Qué ocurriría si uno de ellos fuera la pareja de ellas? Ni Atsuya ni shiro eran elegidos, podían ser compañeros de raza pero la duda aun estaba ahí. Seria todo un reto si eran compañeros de raza y aun más si eran de ellas.

- Aun no estamos seguras – dijo Lia seria a lo que Yuko asintió – solo hay que esperar además solo ha pasado dos síntomas faltan los otros cinco

- Claro – dijo Yuko asintiendo

Había siete síntomas para detectar a un compañero de sangre, primero no se podía leer la mente del individuo. Esto servía para no poder manipularlo obligándolo a emparejarse por la fuerza. El segundo síntoma era la baja de los escudos mentales, según se decía era porque la mente trataba de conectar a la mente de un compañero volviéndola débil y fácil de leer. El tercer síntoma era la adicción a la sangre del compañero, ocasionaba que muchas veces la sangre de otros vampiros fuera insípida. La cuarta, era un lazo mental que permitía a las parejas saber cuando el otro estaba en peligro, además de ver, oír y sentir lo que al otro le pasaba. La quinta, los vampiros eran seres celosos con los suyo además de ser muy territoriales. La sexta era que al beber la sangre del compañero aumentaba la fuerza, y la séptima y una de las mas importantes. Podías conectarte a los sueños del otro, pudiendo mantener conversaciones con tu pareja a través de los sueños.

- Solo tenemos dos de esos síntomas – dijo Yuko suspirando – no hay nada seguro aun

- Si – dijo Lia tensa

* * *

Kazemaru se acomodo en su cama mientras recordaba a aquella albina de ojos escarlatas en su mente. Aquel beso que le había dado dejándolo confundido, sintió sus mejillas arder al recordarlo mientras su corazón se aceleraba a un ritmo rápido. Había sido vergonzoso que sus amigos lo vieran besando con pasión a una chica, o mejor dicho una vampiresa. Bonito Ichirouta, se dijo en una mueca. Te haz besado con una vampiresa que te chupo tu sangre y ahora crees que ese fue el mejor beso de tu vida. Suspiro cansado antes de darse la vuelta en su cama cerrando los ojos para conciliar el sueño. Sintió como todo se oscurecía cuando quedo dormido.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – se pregunto el peliazul mirando a su alrededor

El ojiavellana estaba en un bosque o eso creía el, escucho el sonido de un riachuelo. El peliazul comenzó a correr en dirección al sonido cuando termino frente a una especie de cascada. Miro a todos lados hasta que vio a una joven sentada mientras veía al agua caer, el chico se acerco antes de que ella levantara el rostro. Era su compañera de sitio, pensó sorprendido al verla. La chica que se llamaba Tsubasa Madokawa, tenía un cabello verde con algo de azul junto a unos ojos color gris. Ella le miro antes de que se sorprendiera de verlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto ella a lo que el arqueo una ceja

- Mas bien ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto el a lo que ella le miro divertida

- Estoy aquí porque me gusta la naturaleza – dijo divertida Madokawa cuando una serpiente pasaba a su lado

- No se que hago aquí – dijo kazemaru sentándose a su lado a lo que ella le miro – primero me muerde una vampira y ahora tu estas en mis sueños

- Tienes un chupetón en el cuello – dijo con burla Tsubasa a lo que el chico suspiro fastidiado

- Al parecer una de sus mordidas me dejo un chupetón – dijo el peliazul enojado a lo que ella rio mientras el la veía maravillado – ¿en verdad esto es un sueño?

- No lo se – dijo ella mirando el agua sin decir nada mas

Tsubasa sabia que esto no estaba nada bien, en cuanto había bebido de kazemaru se había sentido mucho mas fuerte pero ahora estaba con una severa adicción a la sangre de el. Remataba que no pudiera leerle la mente junto a su vulnerabilidad de escudos y aun peor estaba aquí con ella en sus sueños. Cinco de los siete síntomas de un compañero de sangre, ella maldijo en su mente. Solo faltaba el lazo mental y los celos de que otra mujer se le acercara. Si eso pasaba kazemaru era de ella por derecho. Miro al ojiavellana quien no había parado de mirarla, le arqueo una ceja curiosa a lo que el se sonrojo avergonzada. Ella sonrió de lado gustosa de su reacción.

- ¿nervioso? – pregunto ella a lo que el bufo fastidiado

- No, solo que no esperaba encontrarte aquí en mis sueños – dijo el chico tenso a lo que ella asintió

- Ya veo – dijo ella cuando la imagen del peliazul se hizo borrosa – adiós

- ¿eh? – pregunto el sorprendido cuando desapareció

Tsubasa abrió los ojos antes de suspirar al darse cuenta de que el sueño había terminado, era mejor así que seguir pensando que el era su compañero de sangre. No quería uno, menos ahora que ella estaba en la orden y tenia un deber que cumplir con su sociedad. Se sentó en su cama dándose cuenta de que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Y hoy tendrían escuela otra vez, pensó de mala gana antes de recordar a los renegados de ayer. Apretó los puños lista para enfrentar a los nuevos renegados, además quería descargar esos sentimientos de duda que sentía hacia aquel peliazul.

* * *

Mierda, pensó Ángela en cuanto se vio en un campo lleno de flores blancas. Ella nunca soñaba, le era casi imposible al ser una vampiresa. Recordaba que el sueño de la vez anterior había sido una casualidad pero este era muy extraño. Miro a todos lados hasta que encontró un enorme árbol de flores blancas. Sonrió antes de ir ahí cuando vio algo que le dejo sorprendida, un pelicrema de ojos castaños estaba debajo del árbol desorientado y fastidiado. Ella se dio cuenta de que era goenji, se acerco con cuidado hasta que el le miro sorprendido.

- ¿Qué haces en mi sueño? – pregunto el a lo que ella sonrió burlona

- ¿Cómo sabes que es tuyo y no mío? – pregunto la ojigris a lo que el frunció el ceño enojándose

- Solo lo se – decreto el cuando ella se sentó apoyándose en el árbol – ¿Quién eres?

- Ángela Daidouji – dijo ella antes de mirarlo – tu eres Shuuya goenji, primo de Shimori y Hiroshi

- Se tu nombre – dijo el a lo que ella frunció el ceño – pregunto ¿Quién eres? O mejor dicho ¿Qué eres?

- ¿Qué soy? – pregunto ella curiosa a lo que el asintió

- No eres humana – decreto el a lo que ella se sorprendió – tu me dejaste esa marca en el cuello, y aunque lo niegues se que bebiste de mi

- ¿lo recuerdas? – pregunto ella a lo que el asintió antes de fruncir el ceño

Goenji sabia que ella no era humana, no estaba completamente seguro pero en cuanto vio a la líder de aquellos vampiros le recordó a esta joven. No podía afirmar que ella fuera un vampiro pero sabia que no era humana, contando también que el la sintió cuando la lastimaron incluso se preocupo por ella. Además cuando la vampira que bebió de kazemaru se separo de el, pudo ver como el ojiavellana tenia el mismo hematoma que el en el cuello. Solo podía pensar que una vampiresa le había mordido, y la única que había estado con el era Ángela. Miro a la joven antes de que ella se levantara con facilidad antes de que le mirara fijamente a sus ojos castaños. Podía sentir como ella le miraba con frialdad y seguridad.

- Te recomiendo que no te metas en donde no te llaman goenji – dijo ella a lo que el se propuso a hablar cuando la imagen de ella se hizo borrosa

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto el a lo que ella solo desapareció

El pelicrema se levanto sudado antes de que suspirara cansado, se volvió a echar en su cama antes de que recordara su sueño. ¿La pelinegra era en realidad una vampiresa? Eso era lo lógico pero no podía hacer nada, solo pensar en una manera de demostrar su rara teoría. ¿A quien le podía decir esto? ¿A kido? El era el mas listo de todos además del primer puesto en el salón de clases pero ¿creería en su teoría o lo consideraría loco? La última opción era la más segura, pensó de mal humor antes de que cerrara los ojos otra vez. Tendría que descifrarlo el mismo, cuando una pregunta llego a su mente ¿Si una vampiresa te mordía te volvías un vampiro? Se enderezo tenso en su cama, no había pensado eso pero si la vampiresa líder había dicho que no le pasaría nada a kazemaru si donaba algo de sangre…pero por el bien de uno de los suyos podía haber llegado a mentir. Tenían un grave problema el y kazemaru.

* * *

Fubuki miro como kazemaru ocultaba su cuello con una bufanda azul, Atsuya sonrió divertido y miro a su gemelos quien solo estaba preocupado. Luego del encuentro de ayer, todos estaban tensos y nerviosos. En especial Aki, Haruna y Fuyuka que habían sido mordidas salvajemente, aunque esa líder les había curado las heridas hasta que ya no se veían. Incluso sus mentes estaban calmadas y relajadas, como si ella las hubiera suavizado. Goenji se unió a ellos junto a Endo y kido, el último iba bastante pensativo y enojado. ¿Quién no lo estaría cuando un monstruo ataco a tu hermana? Fubuki miro preocupado a todos cuando kazemaru suspiro.

- Me ha dejado un hematoma – dijo el peliazul levantando levemente la bufanda enseñando el hematoma que era el mismo que el de goenji

- Es el mismo que el de goenji – dijo kido mirándolo con fijeza a lo que el ojicastaño asintió viéndolo

- ¿se convertirá en vampiro por haber sido mordido? – pregunto Atsuya a lo que fubuki le miro feo

- Atsuya no digas eso – dijo el peligris molesto – esto no es un juego

- Lo se pero es una teoría – dijo el pelirosa serio a lo que Endo sonrió

- Yo creo que seria genial ser un vampiro – dijo el pelimarrón a lo que todos le miraron como si estuviera loco – serias inmortal

- Y te achicharrarías con la luz, el agua bendita te quemaría y cuando entres en la iglesia te prenderas en llamas – dijo Atsuya moviendo las manos con rapidez – cuenta que serias alérgico al ajo y a las cruces

- Pero me gusta el ajo – se quejo Endo horrorizado – bien entonces ya no es bonito ser vampiro

- Baka – pronunciaron todos en voz baja mientras rodaban los ojos

- Pues yo creo que seria divertido ser una vampiresa – dijo una voz que los asusto

Fubuki miro a una castaña oscura rizada con unos grandes ojos verdes. Ella sonreía llena de diversión mientras le miraba con gracia. El la reconoció como la chica de ayer en la mañana, la que se le quedo mirando y a la que el le había sonreído. No sabía su nombre, pero debía de ser de tercer año ya que estuvo al lado de esa pelinegra. Al lado de la ojiverde llego una pelinegra de ojos cafés claros, ella miraba divertida el gran susto que se habían llevado los jóvenes a lo que Endo rio divertido. Una pelicafe clara se acerco algo tímida mientras miraba inquieta a las dos jóvenes que reían. Sus ojos azules centellaron nerviosos antes de que bajara la cabeza en tono de disculpa.

- Discúlpenlas, algunas veces son una imprudentes – dijo la pelicafe a lo que todos negaron con la cabeza

- Esta bien, no te preocupes – dijo Endo a lo que la ojiazul asintió – hola valen

- Hola Mamoru – dijo la pelinegra saltando antes de abrazar al portero a lo que todos arquearon una ceja curiosos – soy su prima

- Oh – solo dijo el resto sorprendido

- ¿Endo tiene prima? – pregunto kazemaru en shock

- ¿Endo es capaz de recordar a un familiar? – pregunto kido en shock ante lo ultimo Endo inflo los mofletes en un puchero infantil

- ¡Si recuerdo a mi familia! – se quejo el portero a lo que valen rio

- También me sorprende que si quiera me recuerdes – dijo valen con una sonrisa a lo que Endo se paralizo antes de que cayera al suelo en depresión

- Ni mi prima me cree capaz de recordarla – dijo el capitán mientras hacia circulitos en el suelo con un aura depresiva a lo que todos rieron nerviosos

- Es algo rarito – dijo Atsuya a lo que shiro asintió con una gota en la cabeza

Valen miro al chico de rastas con fijeza mientras este esperaba curioso ante su mirada. La ojicafé sabia que ya había visto a aquel chico antes pero ¿En donde? Ser renacida era algo difícil ya que te hacia olvidar tu vida pasada, no se había olvidado de Endo porque miguel se lo había dicho cuando ella fue convertida. Luego ella se lo recordó a su hermano cuando fue convertido. Pero aquel chico de gafas le resultaba muy familiar a su mente. Cerro los ojos e intento recordar mas, cuando la imagen vino sin poner objeción alguna. Un pequeño niño de rastas junto a unos ojos rojos le miraba muy feliz mientras jugaban a las atrapadas. Ella rio antes de que el le abrazara con fuerza. El pequeño niño pronuncio su nombre con una sonrisa antes de que le besara la mejilla sonrojándola. Yuuto kido, dijo su mente antes de que dijera Yuu-chan.

- Yuu-chan – dijo valen feliz a lo que kido se sorprendió antes de ser abrazado con fuerza sorprendiendo a todos y dejando con la boca abierta a Endo

Kido intento recordar quien era aquella chica cuando todo vino a su mente. El solía jugar con una pequeña niña de ojos cafés claro y cabellera negra, era su mejor amiga además de su compañera de travesuras durante su infancia. Valen Mizukoshi, pensó antes de sonreír correspondiendo al abrazo con fuerza. Ella rio mientras se separaban a lo que el sonrió con calidez al ver a su mejor amiga de hace tantos años. No se podía creer que ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que la vio por última vez, si no mal recordaba cuando ella se fue lloro por una semana entera.

- Han pasado cuatro años valen – dijo kido sonriente a lo que ella asintió

La pelinegra quería saber más de su querido amigo, además de que ya habían pasado como cuatro años y no recordaba tan bien sus juegos. Intento meterse a la mente de el cuando se encontró con una barrera que le bloqueaba la entrada. La chica insistió una vez más pero se encontró con el mismo problema que antes. Oh no, se dijo horrorizada ella en cuanto se encontró con aquella barrera otra vez. Una de siete posibilidades de que su mejor amigo sea su compañero de sangre. Sonrió algo nerviosa la pelinegra mientras kido le miraba sin entender nada de lo que ocurría mas sus amigas se dieron cuenta. Yuko y Lia solo le mandaron un mensaje mental indicándole que sus escudos estaban bajos y que ellas si podían leer a kido sin problema alguno.

- ¿de donde se conocen? – pregunto Endo curioso a lo que valen sonrió

- Conozco a kido desde que éramos unos niños – dijo la joven a lo que Endo asintió sorprendido antes de sonreír alegre

- No sabia que conocías a mi prima kido – dijo el capitán de lo mas feliz a lo que el estratega asintió con una sonrisa

- Bueno ya deberíamos ir a las clases – dijo Yuko a lo que todos las recordaron antes de maldecir y comenzar a correr

- ¿Cómo te llamas por cierto? – pregunto curioso fubuki a lo que Yuko se detuvo antes de sonreír

- Soy Yuko Fujiwara – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa – date prisa que ya es tarde

- Claro – dijo fubuki acelerando el paso mientras Atsuya veía a Lia

- ¡¿Quién eres?! – le grito el pelirosa a la pelicafe quien solo se sorprendió antes de mirarle avergonzada

- Se llama Lia Takanashi – grito Yuko a lo que Lia le miro en shock cómicamente

- Entonces te veo en clases Lia – grito el pelirosa con una sonrisa burlona antes de comenzar a tomar el paso de su hermano con facilidad

- Yuko – se quejo avergonzada la chica a lo que Yuko rio mientras valen sonreía de oreja a oreja

- Fue por tu bien – canturrearon ambas mientras Lia se sonrojaba

* * *

Shion caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela cuando se choco con alguien haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo. Miro al humano que la hizo tropezar encontrándose con unos ojos verdes brillantes que le miraban enojados. Ella gruño antes de levantarse viendo al chico del mohicano quien solo frunció el ceño enojado antes de mirarla fijamente. Shion se iba a ir cuando sintió curiosidad por saber quien era aquel joven, intento meterse en su cabeza encontrándose con una barrera que se lo impedía. Trago saliva nerviosa antes de volver a insistir pero nada de nada. El pelimarrón le miro curioso antes de que suspirara cansado y caminara a un lado de ella.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Shion a lo que el se paro sorprendido antes de verla – dime tu nombre

- Soy Akio Fudo – dijo el ojiverde antes de seguir su camino

Fudo miro atrás antes de ver como unos ojos azules le miraban aun expectantes. No conocía a aquella chica así que supuso que era nueva en la escuela, pero no se esperaba que fuera tan hermosa. Se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos para luego negar con la cabeza, a el no le gustaba una completa desconocida solo admiraba lo bonita que era nada mas. Siguió caminando para entrar a su salón cuando recordó los hechos de ayer. Aquellos monstruos que habían intentado beber de las chicas. Suspiro esperando nunca volverlos a ver en su vida y menos que intentaran atacarlos otra vez.

* * *

Fidio y Mark estaban discutiendo con sus equipos, estos estaban enojados por la tardanza de todos ayer. Los chicos habían intentado decirles que ayer habían sido atacados por vampiros pero nadie les creía. Aunque quien lo haría con tremenda idea, seria casi imposible que alguien creyera en eso. Hide se sentó en la cama del hotel mientras miraba con seriedad a fidio, el castaño solo miro a su ex capitán muy serio mientras demonio estrada esperaba junto al resto del equipo italiano. Ángelo estaba algo incomodo y asustado luego de lo que había ocurrido ayer mientras Marco y Gianluca seguían en estado de shock. Dylan, Ichinose y Domon solo guardaban silencio mientras Mark intentaba hacer entender a sus amigos pero ninguno le creía.

- Lo siento Mark pero es imposible – dijo Michael suspirando cansado a lo que el pelidorado se revolvió sus cabellos frustrado

- No se que creer – dijo Sean tenso – lo siento Mark pero no lo se

- Hide créenos – dijo Fidio serio a lo que el nombrado solo negó con la cabeza

- Lo siento fidio pero lo que dices es ilógico e imposible – dijo serio el pelimarrón a lo que demonio asintió serio

- Tenemos a un temeroso Ángelo y no sabemos que paso en realidad – dijo demonio mirando a todos

- Tal vez los japoneses les jugaron una broma – sugirió Dante a lo que Ichinose negó junto a Domon

- Endo no es así – dijo el pelimarrón serio – nunca nos jugaría esa clase de broma además ¿Por qué lo haría?

- Lo consideraría de kogure pero el no pudo haber planeado todo eso – dijo Dylan a lo que todos asintieron antes de que el hiciera una mueca – además vimos como esos vampiros se alimentaban de Haruna, Aki y Fuyuka

- ¿seguros? – insistió dudoso sean a lo que Gianluca gruño antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación siendo seguido por Marco – creo que se canso

- Cualquiera lo haría al ver como dudan de uno – dijo fidio antes de salir junto a sus amigos

- Iré a hablar con ellos – dijo Hide a lo que demonio le siguió

Gianluca camino fuera del hotel hasta que termino fuera en la oscuridad. Se suponía que todos habían venido a pasar dos semanas de vacaciones con todos pero al contrario de todo, muchas cosas habían salido mal. Ahora unos vampiros les perseguían mientras sus compañeros de equipo se negaban a ver la realidad. Hizo una mueca al recordar como le habían intentado chupar la sangre a Aki y las demás. Había sido horrible y asqueroso ver aquello, aun peor en cuanto ellas habían gritado de dolor antes de llorar. Alguien se sentó a su lado a lo que el levanto la vista encontrándose con Marco, Hide, fidio y demonio.

- Creemos es ustedes pero esto es algo irreal – dijo en un suspiro Hide a lo que fidio sonrió

- Gracias por creer en nosotros capitán – dijo el castaño a lo que Hide rio haciendo sonreír a todos

- Sabes fidio que no me gusta que me digan capitán además ya no lo soy, lo eres tu – dijo el chico divertido a lo que demonio rio

- Por cierto gracias por invitarme a venir con ustedes – dijo el chico a lo que todos asintieron

- Sabes que no hay problema además eres un excelente jugador demonio – dijo Marco llevándose sus brazos atrás de su cabeza

Entonces solo hubo un silencio sepulcral que los dejo inquietos, no había nadie en el parque y a esas altas horas de la noche no era bueno estar ahí. Un ruido los hizo ver a un lado antes de que escucharan varios cortes. Fidio miro a sus amigos antes de que fuera a ver que ocurría siendo seguidos por el resto. Cerca de ahí una pelinegra de ojos azules como el mar oscuro peleaba contra un hombre que le pateaba pero ella le esquivaba o bloqueaba con agilidad. Fidio abrió los ojos como platos al ver a la vampiresa de ayer, era la que lo había estado mirando por unos momentos. A su lado estaba una albina de ojos rojos, baja cortando con su espada a un hombre. La pelinegra le miro antes de que gruñera al italiano.

- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! – aulló ella enojada cuando el vampiro volteo antes de ver a la banda de cinco jóvenes

- Mierda – dijo la albina mientras una pelirroja de ojos rojos miro horrorizada a los jóvenes

Fidio retrocedió cuando uno de los vampiros se lanzo sobre ellos, solo asesto a cerrar los ojos asustado cuando los abrió vio como la pelinegra detenía al monstruo clavándole su espada en el corazón, pero el vampiro también le había asestado un terrible corte en el vientre. Las otras dos vampiresas eliminaron a sus vampiros antes de que fueran en auxilio a su compañera, fidio ayudo a sostener a la vampiresa mientras esta caía al suelo agotada. La sangre manaba de su herida con fuerza, la pelirroja solo asesto a sacarle la espada mientras la ojiazul soltaba una maldición en portugués. Los italianos veían sorprendidos a las jóvenes, mientras Hide y demonio ahora si creían en todo lo que los jóvenes habían dicho.

- Es bastante mala la herida – dijo tensa Mía a Rafaela quien solo asintió – no tenemos a Ángela

- Lo se – dijo la pelinegra en una mueca antes de que mirara a fidio enojada – pusiste tu vida en peligro estúpido humano

- ¡Hey! – se quejo ofendido el castaño – no sabia que estabas aquí peleando con esa cosa

- Renegado – dijo la Xing con una fría mirada mientras aplicaba presión a la herida de Rafaela a lo que esta gruño

- Necesitas sangre al menos para que tu sistema empiece a regenerar la herida – dijo la pelirroja antes de que mirara a fidio – ya que tu la fregaste es justo que des de beber a una de nuestras hermanas

- No lo pueden obligar – dijo Hide serio antes de que viera el enorme corte en el cuello de la pelirroja – tu también estas herida

- Viviré – dijo Mía antes de que dirigiera su mirada a Xing – tu también saliste lastimada en la batalla

- Acostumbro a pelear con mi hermana pero no me molesta – dijo Xing mientras presionaba la herida de Rafaela y hacia una mueca ante su propia herida en la pierna

- Yo la veo muy mala – dijo marco a lo que Gianluca asintió

- Solo beberás un poco ¿verdad? – pregunto fidio tenso a Rafaela quien solo le miro sorprendida antes de asentir – ¿me convertiré en vampiro?

- No, pero al menos sabes lo que soy – dijo la pelinegra con burla antes de hacer una mueca por el dolor profundo contando que ese día no se había alimentado de kay – beberé un poco de mas así que puedes sentirte mareado cuando termine

- Solo hazlo rápido – dijo fidio descubriendo su cuello a lo que Rafaela asintió

Fidio se agacho antes de que ella se acercara a sus labios con sensualidad. El se sonrojo antes de que cerrara los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Rafaela presionando los suyos. Ella solo soltó un pequeño gemido mientras le mordisqueaba el labio inferior, el italiano solo profundizo el beso mientras jugaba con la lengua de ella. La pelinegra se separo de el antes de que desnudara sus colmillos. Mordió al italiano en la yugular antes de que comenzara a beber con afán, a Raf se le hizo un nudo en el estomago en cuanto probo la dulce sangre. Era dulzona, delicada junto a algo aromática, un manjar para su paladar. Bebió mas sintiendo como su cuerpo se fortalecía con cada sorbo de la sangre hasta el punto de que ya no lo quería soltar. Se separo a regañadientes mientras el solo le veía pidiendo mas de ese placer que ella le brindo.

- Vámonos – dijo Raf parándose a lo que mía bufo mientras el chico se agarraba la cabeza – pasara en unos momentos tu mareo y gracias

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, ellas ya se estaban alejando de ellos con rapidez. Raf vio como las dos vampiresas que iban junto a ella estaban tensas, miro sus mentes antes de notar que sus escudos mentales estaban muy débiles. Vio que Xing no había podido leer a ese italiano de cabello negro mientras Mía no había leído a ese pelimarrón llamado Hide por lo que vio en la mente del joven llamado demonio. Ahora tenían dos problemas mas, parecía que la vida se empeñara en que ellas no pudieran leer a ninguno de aquellos chicos. Se encontraron con Kora en el techo, quien solo miraba a los italianos irse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendida Xing a lo que la pelirroja les miro nerviosa – Laura estará buscándote

- No sabia que el estaba aquí – dijo viendo a Marco irse a lo que todas le miraron

- ¿Le conoces? – pregunto Mía a lo que la ojiroja se sonrojo con fuerza

- Es un italiano que me llama la atención – dijo Kora avergonzada haciendo comprender a Rafaela

- No lo puedes leer – decreto la pelinegra a lo que la pelirroja asintió mirándoles irse – veo que ya vamos a formar un club por no poder leer la mente de los jóvenes

- Graciosa – se burlo la chica a lo que Xing rio mientras Mía negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisilla

Todas comenzaron a correr rumbo al cuartel mientras Yue, Gabriel y Daniel vigilaban los alrededores. Se suponía que las tres deberían vigilar si aparecía otro renegado pero por ahora no había nada cuando decidieron separarse para mejorar la búsqueda. Yue camino sobre los techos hasta que vio a un pelidorado de ojos aguamarina en la ventana mirando las estrellas. Ella se detuvo al reconocer al americano que no pudo leer. La ojiroja se acerco mas con cuidado cuando el volteo a verla. Sus miradas se conectaron mientras el se quedaba petrificado al verla, sabia que era la misma vampiresa de ayer, la que lo había mirado por un largo rato.

- No te dañare – susurro Yue entrando al cuarto del chico sorprendiéndolo

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Mark tenso a lo que ella sonrió con sincera diversión sonrojándolo

- Pues estoy aquí de visita, y no te puedo decir mi nombre pero soy una guerrera – contesto la ojiroja haciéndole fruncir el ceño al chico

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? – pregunto el a lo que ella sonrió de lado con burla

- Vine porque quise verte ya que me pareces interesante – dijo Yue acercándose a el hasta que quedo a centímetros del rostro del americano sonrojándolo con fuerza – no entiendo porque eres diferente a los humanos normales

- ¿diferente? – pregunto el a lo que ella asintió

Yue cerro lo que quedaba de espacio, beso al americano con pasión mientras el sorprendido comenzó a corresponder al beso. Ella rodeo el cuello del pelidorado mientras profundizaba aquel beso sintiendo una electricidad recorrerle la sangre, un ardor se instalo en su cuerpo mientras le mordisqueaba el labio inferior, se separo de el sintiendo su respiración agitada por el apasionado beso. Ella desnudo sus colmillos antes de que le mordiera en la yugular, se alimento poco a poco mientras sentía sus fuerzas alzarse. Dulce, delicada y adictiva, una combinación peligrosa y a la vez pecadora. La ojiroja sintió que ya le dejaba débil, dejo el cuello del chico no sin antes lamerle las heridas, el cayo desmayado a lo que ella lo sujeto antes de que lo recostara en su cama. Se sintió culpable, tal vez su curiosidad había ido muy lejos.

- Lo siento – murmuro Yue antes de que saliera por la ventana avergonzada de lo que había hecho aunque aun tenia el dulce sabor de la sangre de el

Daniel estaba vigilando los lugares cuando vio a Yue salir disparada del cuarto de un humano, al oler el aire noto como estaba el aroma a sangre recién bebida. Negó con la cabeza, había oído que Yue tenía problemas para leer a un humano pero arriesgarse a morderle seria muy grave. La pelinegra salto antes de ir en dirección al hotel cuando vio a un chico sentado en la hierba, una gran curiosidad le gano antes de que saltara y le viera. Era castaño, y si mal no recordaba estuvo en el ataque de ayer, se acerco con lentitud para no asustarlo cuando el se levanto mirándola sorprendido. Dani se irguió mirando fijamente aquellos orbes marrones que le devolvían la mirada.

- ¿eres una de ellos? – pregunto el a lo que ella le miro antes de sonreír de lado

- ¿vampiresa? Si, soy una pero no mato como ellos – contesto simplemente la joven antes de que se acercara a el a un paso lento – no me gusta dañar a los humanos

- Solo con verte es fácil saberlo – dijo el chico antes de que sonriera – no pareces una mala persona

- Puedo ser mala – se quejo Dani en un puchero infantil que la hizo ver adorable y lo sonrojo a el – Gaby es la mala pero yo también puedo serlo

- Solo decía pero ¿Cómo puedes ser mala? – pregunto el chico a lo que ella se lo pensó antes de que sonriera

Dani se movió a una velocidad imposible antes de que empujara al chico contra el suelo, el le miro sorprendió mientras ella se subía a horcajadas sobre el. El se sonrojo mientras Dani sonreía de lado, por lo que había visto en las revistas de Gaby, las mujeres solían hacer esto en las portadas solo que no usaban ropa. Ante lo ultimo frunció el ceño para luego mirar al joven, intento leer su mente pero se topo con una pared imposible de romper. Ella gruño intentándolo de nuevo pero nada de nada. Se cruzo de brazos mientras el le miraba expectante. Intento recordar algo mas cuando solo pensó en algo. Miro al chico y bajo la cabeza uniendo sus labios con los de el. Le beso con pasión e insistiendo en ser correspondida, el pelimarrón solo correspondió mientras la tomaba de las mejillas profundizando mas aquel beso hasta que ella se asusto cuando sintió la lengua de el. Se separo avergonzada, el joven le miro sorprendido y sonrojado.

- No – susurro ella antes de que se levantara y comenzara a alejarse de aquel lugar con rapidez

- ¡Espera! – le grito Ichinose pero ella no se detuvo y solo se fue mientras Gabriel la veía desde el tejado del hotel

- Tonta – susurro Gaby antes de que viera como el tal Ichinose se metía al hotel desorientado y confundido – otra que no puede leer a un humano

Se dejo caer al suelo con gracia mientras veía a todos lados buscando a alguien, cuando no encontró a nadie se subió a una habitación divertida. Yue y Dani eran muy inocentes aun, y a la hora de besar eran aun inexpertas. No es que Gaby supiera todo sobre los besos pero no podía negar que de vez en cuando había probado la sangre de uno que otro humano y con eso había venido un apasionado beso. Los cuales disfrutaba mucho, solía calificarlos de mejor a peor pero en este caso quería probar algo diferente como tal vez un americano. Cuando estuvo dentro del cuarto vio a un rubio echado en su cama mientras leía un libro. Este se enderezo de golpe en cuanto le vio, ella sonrió de lado antes de acercarse como si nada sentándose a su lado.

- Hola he venido a probar el especial americano – dijo Gaby con una sonrisa dulce a lo que el se sobresalto

- ¡¿el que del que?! – exclamo Dylan sorprendido pero ella lo callo

Gaby beso a su postre con pasión mientras se sentaba en sus piernas con facilidad, el solo intento resistirse cuando ella volvió a insistir con su ardiente beso. Dylan maldijo antes de que le correspondiera con fervor, ella solo sonrió contra sus labios mientras le besaba con más intensidad. El rubio gimió cuando ella enredo su lengua a la de el profundizando cada vez mas ese beso ardiente, no es que nunca hubiera besado pero aquella chica era toda una experta en aquel arte. Una muy buena, pensó mientras ella mordisqueaba su labio inferior cuando el oxigeno les exigió separarse. Ella ya lo había echado en la cama cuando le mostro sus colmillos, ni siquiera el opuso resistencia cuando ella enterró el par de dientes en su cuello. La cálida sangre fue saboreada por Gaby mientras el rubio estaba callado, la fuerza se hacia presente en la pelinegra cuando el dulzón sabor le acaricio el paladar. Esta sangre era mejor que cualquiera otra que hubiera probado antes. La mejor de todas pensó mientras bebía un poco mas, cuando estuvo satisfecha soltó a su donador. La guerrera sintió que debía al menos saber el nombre del americano que le había nutrido cuando se metió en su mente topándose con una barrera, se sorprendió antes de levantarse con rapidez mientras la puerta era tocada.

- Dylan soy Michael – dijo una voz desde el otro lado a lo que Gaby gruño antes de ver que el rubio estaba desmayado

- Maldición – gruño la chica antes de que se saliera por la ventana mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado – no puede ser mi compañero, es solo un pequeño error

O eso era lo que Gaby esperaba que fuera. Ella no deseaba a un compañero de sangre, su deber era solo para la orden, contando además lo arriesgado que era toda esta batalla. Podían morir en el intento pero tener a un compañero de raza como suyo seria imposible, después de todo no lo podría convertir en vampiro. Y ese americano no tenía la belladona, así que le seria difícil protegerlo de todos los peligros que los renegados le traerían. No, no quería un compañero y no lo tendría. Si en caso ese americano fuera suyo, Gaby no lo reclamaría. Lo dejaría libre y eso era todo lo que haría.

* * *

Alejandra se levanto del sofá antes de que fuera abrir la puerta del que tocaba, masajeo sus sienes intentando relajarse. Estaba buscando un método para hacer posible que los vampiros pudieran salir a la luz del sol, pero nada se le había ocurrido. Kay buscaba en miles de libros información sobre esto pero nada aun, solo había encontrado algo en la alquimia pero eso seria ya imposible. Si no encontraban solución alguna tendría que buscar una forma de impedir que los renegados cazaran de día. Ale abrió la puerta encontrándose con nueve personas en el otro lado. Una peliazul solo le abrazo a lo que Alejandra correspondió con una sonrisa al notar que era Atsumi la que le abrazaba. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Atsumi se había ido a Italia, para una misión que Ángela le encargo cuando vio la razón. Observo como un pelinegro de ojos cafés le miraba lleno de curiosidad, tenía los mismos rasgos que Ángela pero que supiera la pelinegra no tenía hermanos, y esos ojos cafés no eran de su familia. Vlad no tenía esos ojos sino unos de color azul zafiro.

- ¿Quién es el? – pregunto Alejandra a lo que Atsumi le miro nerviosa

- ¿Quiénes están ahí? – pregunto Yuko llegando con el resto de la orden

Miraron a cada uno de los ocho nuevos miembros cuando Lia abrió la boca de par en par al reconocer a su hermano adrian entre los nuevos. El pelinegro sonrió antes de ir y abrazar a su hermana quien correspondió al instante con una sonrisa de lado. Yuko miro al castaño oscuro quien solo le devolvió la mirada, ella sabia que era su hermano pero no lo conocía de nada. Solo sabia de el desde hace un año. El se había ido a entrenar a un cuartel en Italia junto a los futuros miembros de la orden. Gabriel y Daniel que ya habían llegado se lanzaron a abrazar a link mientras el resto veía a Mía abrazar a su hermana Kat mientras Daniela y Risa estaban quietas.

- Ellas son Risa y Daniela – presento Atsumi a lo que todos asintieron

- Será un gusto ayudarlos en sus misiones – dijo risa don animo y alegría a lo que todos suspiraron aliviados al ver que era normal y no una bipolar

- Solo no me estorben – dijo Daniela a lo que a todos les salió una gotita antes de que miraran a flora

- Dos por uno – dijo Yuko antes de que bufara y Ryu riera

Los guerreros miraron a alguien que les llamaba la atención. El pelinegro de ojos cafés estaba callado mientras miraba todo el lugar. No lo conocían y por lo que sabían debía de haberse unido al entrenamiento de Italia hace poco. Diana noto que aquel joven se parecía mucho a Ángela, tenia muchos rasgos del rostro iguales mientras un brillo surcaba sus ojos. La pelinegra acordó que tenían una relación sanguínea pero el problema era que no podía ser ya que Ángela era hija de Vlad. Este no había tenido hermanos, entonces no podía ser el primo de la joven.

- Bienvenidos – dijo Ángela llegando mientras todos bajaban la cabeza –será un honor tener en nuestro hogar a guerreros que han superado los duros entrenamientos

- El honor es nuestro, mi líder – dijo Ryu a lo que los nuevos bajaron la cabeza salvo un pelinegro que sonrió burlón

- ¿Quién es el? – pregunto Naomi curiosa mientras Miku, Tsubasa y Tomoe miraban divertidas a su líder esperando su respuesta ya que ellas ya sabían quien era el

- El es Romeo – dijo Ángela antes de que suspirara – Romeo Daidouji

- Pero Vlad no tenia un hermano – dijo sorprendida Diana antes de que mirara al chico – no puede ser tu primo

- No lo soy, porque Ángela es mi hermana – dijo el pelinegro sonriente mientras el resto de la orden abría la boca sorprendidos ante lo que el chico había dicho a lo que Ángela maldecía a Romeo por no ser mas suave a la hora de hablar

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, además de que es el capitulo más largo que hice XD creo que voy mejorando, espero que el siguiente sea así también o un poco más ahora el adelanto, el capitulo se llama **_**¨salvaje encuentro¨**_**:**

_**Sabes muy bien que Ángela confía en nosotras – dijo Dani suspirando a lo que Gaby gruño **_

_**Si lo hiciera ella nos habría dicho esta verdad hace mucho tiempo – dijo enojada Gaby a lo que Dani rio divertida**_

_**Es el momento de que la leyenda cobre forma – dijo aquel peliazul mientras veía a todos dormir en sus cuartos**_

_**¿Quién es ese? – pregunto Tomoe mirando a Tachimukai **_

_**Mi primo – dijo Lia sonriendo **_

_**Wolf eso suena a lobo – dijo con burla genda a lo que Diana le miro seria – no eres salvaje como uno **_

_**Soy mas salvaje de lo que crees – dijo la pelinegra mirándole con un brillo animal en sus ojos **_

_**El es mi hermano – le dijo Flora a Eleanor quien solo le miro sorprendida antes de ver a esos dos jóvenes seguir discutiendo mientras el del parche intentaba detenerlos – te gusta ese ¿eh?**_

_**No puedo leerlo – dijo la rubia seria a lo que flora silbo**_

**Ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Yuko se llevara mejor con Flora? ¿Lograran apartar sus diferencias?**

**¿Quién será el hermano de flora?**

**¿Goenji encontrara las pistas para darse cuenta de que Ángela es una vampiresa?**

**¿Daniel es muy inocente? ¿Qué revistas tiene Gabriel? (nada bueno para la inocencia XD) **

**¿Qué ocurrirá ahora que la orden sabe sobre el hermano de Ángela? ¿la pelinegra tendrá mas secretos?**

**Sin mas me despido de todos, espero les haya gustado el capitulo además de que pronto subiré el otro mejor dicho mañana, ahora byeeee**


	7. Conexión onírica

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el capitulo 6, espero y les guste…creo que el final no me quedo muy bueno, perdón si no sale su oc es que son muchos y trato de adaptarme ToT además todo ira poco a poco, espero les guste y pronto entenderán mas XD. Me concentrare mas en este fic y en los otros de la saga sangre (se me ocurrió cuando hablaba con Yue-chan) sin mas mañana subiré el tercer lemmon (cuando Dani-chan me ayude…) y besos de sangre jeje,. Ahora les dejo el capitulo:**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Conexión onírica **

Se lanzo a su cama todavía sin poder creerse lo que había pasado, Ángela tenia un hermano mayor. No es que Gabriel fuera metiche, pero esa información la debió haber sabido, tal vez porque era algo importante se dijo con sarcasmo. Como también que Ángela no era hija de Vlad, se recordó de mal humor la albina cuando se abrió la puerta de su cuarto mostrando a una albina con timidez. Gaby suspiro mientras su gemela entraba en su cuarto algo tímida, después de todo quería arreglar las cosas. Si, Gaby lo reconocía no había sido justa al gritarle a Ángela que era una traidora al ocultarle algo así. Pero la pelinegra también debería saber que ella era una hermana mayor para Gaby y debió confiar en ella.

- Sabes muy bien que Ángela confía en nosotras – dijo Dani suspirando a lo que Gaby gruño

- Si lo hiciera ella nos habría dicho esta verdad hace mucho tiempo – dijo enojada Gaby a lo que Dani rio divertida

- Las cosas no son tan fáciles de decir y menos que se tiene un hermano, además recuerda que Ángela es nuestra líder y sabe lo que hace – le recordó su gemela a lo que la albina se sentó haciendo un puchero

- No tienes razón – dijo cruzándose de brazos Gabriel a lo que Daniel rio

- Ese no sonó a un si – dijo Dani a lo que la otra joven se dejo caer en su cama – nee Gaby ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- ¿Qué? – dijo la albina mientras se tapaba sus ojos con su almohada

- ¿Besar con la lengua es normal? – pregunto Dani nerviosa y sonrojada a lo que Gaby rio mirando a su hermana

- Es normal ¿nunca lo haz hecho cuando bebes de Haruki? – pregunto sorprendida a lo que Dani negó sonrojada – así que solo haz besado a Haruki con unos roces y ya ¿verdad?

- Me daba algo de nervios hacerlo con la lengua – justifico en un puchero Daniel a lo que Gaby rio – después de todo el nunca pidió un gran beso cuando bebemos del otro, y no me interesaba besar de esa manera hasta hoy

- Cuando te besaste con ese americano – dijo con burla Gabriel a lo que Dani se sonrojo con fuerza – se llama Kazuya Ichinose, se quedara dos semanas mas y luego se ira con su equipo de futbol

- Solo dos – dijo decepcionada Dani a lo que Gaby rio divertida

- Algún día veraz a tu americano favorito – dijo Gaby antes de que se echara en su cama lista para dormir cuando Dani sonrió de lado – tus escudos y los míos están bajos

- Lo se – dijo Dani sonriente – ambas nos ayudamos abajo, pero aquí puedo ver que te agrada un americano rubio

- Solo cállate – le recrimino Gaby sonrojada antes de darse vuelta – vete que quiero dormir

- Claro Gaby – dijo Dani parándose antes de irse a su cama

No debió ocurrir lo que paso después, ella lo sabia muy bien en cuanto estuvo en un rio. Las copas de los arboles estaban tan verdes por sus hojas mientras la luz del sol iluminaba todo con una absoluta claridad. No podía ser normal soñar para un vampiro, y claro que no era normal. Gabriel nunca había soñado, jamás lo había echo pero ahora lo estaba haciendo. Sintió pasos detrás de ella, a lo que la albina se enderezo lista para la pelea. Sus ojos se agrandaron en cuanto vio al americano al que había mordido hace un rato, el se enderezo en cuanto le vio mientras ella solo le miraba fijamente. Por lo que sabía se llamaba Dylan y ni siquiera sabía el apellido. Gracias humano que dijo el nombre de Dylan al menos pudiste decirlo completo ¿no?, pregunto con sarcasmo en su cabeza. El rubio le miro cauto antes de que ella gruñera sentándose viendo el agua. El se sentó a su lado mientras le miraba, Gaby arqueo una ceja curiosa.

- Tienes el cabello diferente – dijo el a lo que ella suspiro divertida – ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Gabriel le Black – contesto Gaby mirándolo con fijeza mientras estudiaba cada rasgo de el hasta que le sonrió de lado – hola americano

- Soy Dylan – se quejo el rubio ofendido mientras le seguía mirando a lo que ella frunció el ceño

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara o que? – pregunto Gaby fastidiada a lo que el se sonrojo antes de voltear la vista avergonzado

- No, solo te veía – justifico el a lo que ella sonrió de lado divertida

- ¿acaso te gusto? – pregunto ella con burla a lo que el le miro arqueando una ceja

- Te acabo de conocer hace dos minutos – dijo el a lo que ella rio divertida

- Solo bromeo – dijo ella con una sonrisa – ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Dylan Keith – dijo el rubio mientras ella se repetía el nombre en su cabeza

- Pues Dylan estas en mi sueño – dijo ella viendo el sol mientras la luz le calentaba la piel – me gusta esto

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto el viendo el sol a lo que ella sonrió

- La luz del sol – pronuncio ella antes de que la imagen de Dylan desapareciera no sin antes ella notara el hematoma en el cuello de el o mejor dicho el chupetón – adiós

Dylan se levanto de golpe mientras veía en la oscuridad de todo su cuarto, frunció el ceño mientras se tocaba la frente dándose cuenta de lo sudado que estaba. Miro la alarma notando que eran las tres de la mañana, muy temprano aun pensó con sarcasmo mientras se ponía en pie saliendo de su cuarto. Tal vez si hablaba con Mark sobre su encuentro con aquella vampiresa…no le creería. Eran mejores amigos pero era mejor no decirle esto y mas aun con la presión de que ninguno de su equipo le creía. Contando también que eran las tres de la mañana y su amigo estaría en brazos de Morfeo, incluso se despertaría de mal humor, el pelidorado no tenía un bonito despertar. Y si Dylan lo despertaba era mas seguro que Mark le fulminara con la mirada antes de que lo corriera a patadas. No, no le diría nada a Mark, se declaro Dylan en su mente diciendo que su amigo era bipolar cuando se despertaba.

* * *

Mark abrió los ojos viendo que estaba echado en el pasto. El solo se levanto mientras echaba un ojo a su alrededor, al parecer era un bosque en la noche. Levanto la vista dándose cuenta de que había luna llena, una brillante luna. Comenzó a caminar en silencio buscando algo aunque no sabia que era. Hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, sentada en silencio en un tronco de un árbol caído se encontraba una joven de larga cabellera negra con ojos color rojo. Vio como sus bellos ojos se volvían aperlados en cuanto más tiempo veía el enorme globo brillante. Mark se acerco con lentitud hasta que ella bajo la vista viéndolo, una bella sonrisa se cruzo por el rostro de la joven sonrojándolo.

- Te haz colado a mi sueño – dijo ella a lo que el se sorprendió

- Mas bien tu te haz colado a mi sueño – se quejo el a lo que ella arqueo una ceja antes de que el se sentara viéndola con fijeza – no se tu nombre

- Soy Yue Wang – dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras miraba la luna – ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

- Mi nombre es Mark kruger – dijo el pelidorado

- Pues es un gusto conocerte Mark – dijo Yue mientras se levantaba mostrando lo alta que era

- Eres bastante alta – dijo el sorprendido a lo que ella rio

- Mido 1.75 – dijo ella burlona a lo que el abrió la boca sorprendido

- Eres mas alta que yo – dijo el ojiaguamarina antes de que ella riera mas por el rostro de sorpresa de el

- Si, soy la mas alta de mi casa y que puedo decir me gusta serlo – dijo ella cuando la imagen se hizo borrosa – adiós Mark

- ¿eh? – dijo el antes de que Yue desapareciera

Se levanto agitado mientras veía su sueño terminado. Había conocido a una chica en sus sueños, una joven de fantasía, pensó el antes de que negara con la cabeza. No se suponía que debía de estar soñando con una completa desconocida o aun peor con alguien que tal vez ni existía. Se levanto mientras observaba que eran las tres de la mañana, el sueño ya se la había ido y solo pensaba en aquella joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos. Ni siquiera conocía a alguna chica con esa descripción, contando que había visto a muchas además de su club de fans que siempre le perseguían a cada momento. Pero esta tal Yue le atraía de una forma irreal y extraña tanto así que su cabeza solo pensaba en ella. Maldita sea, maldijo el americano antes de que se dejara caer otra vez en su cama.

* * *

Estuvo callado en todo su trayecto mientras intentaba investigar todo acerca de la orden, los que cazaban a los renegados para detener su consumo de la sangre humana. Se detuvo en el tejado de un edificio cercano, observo las ventanas cerradas. Uso su don, con esa ayuda pudo ver a través de todo encontrando a los guerreros en un profundo sueño o mejor dicho solo descansando ya que los vampiros no soñaban. Miro en cada cuarto hasta que encontró la que buscaba con afán. Sonrió con maldad en cuanto vio a la líder profundamente dormida, se removió antes de que suspirara otra vez.

- Ya eres nuestra pequeña – dijo con una sonrisa el hombre de cabellos azules junto a unos ojos negros – eres de Dark Twilight, y no te escaparas

La pelinegra solo se removió incomoda mientras el hombre la observaba con fascinación, ella era una verdadera belleza y logro. Ángela Daidouji, la líder actual de la orden. Por lo que sabía ella tenia 15 años y era la que reemplazaba a Vlad, una asesina profesional que formaba parte de ese grupo desde sus nueve años. La habían nombrado el ángel caído, por tener una belleza de ángel y al mismo tiempo ser una excelente asesina que llevaba en su record 320 renegados o incluso más. El ojinegro suspiro antes de que mirara a todos los jóvenes con una fría mirada, era el momento de que todos los desafíos comenzaran y también se cumpliera la antigua leyenda o profecía.

- Es el momento que la leyenda cobre forma – dijo el peliazul mientras veía a todos dormir en sus cuartos antes de que retrocediera comenzando su camino a su cuartel – es la hora de la caída de la orden

* * *

Rafaela solo observo el enorme lago que estaba frente a ella, la oscura noche le iluminaba mientras ella veía la enorme luna llena. No entendía porque estaba soñando, ya que para ella le era imposible soñar. Muy gracioso ya que estoy soñando, se dijo ella con burla antes de que la luna llena se reflejara en el agua. La peliplateada se levanto mientras metía los pies en las frías aguas. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción antes de que se moviera entrando un poco más cuando sintió pasos detrás suyo. Sabía que era su primer sueño, pero siempre había que ser precavida en todo y aun más en el mundo onírico. Se volteo encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que le miraron con intensidad, ella solo le devolvió la mirada dándose cuenta de que era el italiano del cual se había alimentado.

- Yo…no sabia que alguien estaba aquí – dijo el chico avergonzado a lo que ella frunció el ceño

- No deberías estar en mi sueño – dijo ella caminando hasta el a lo que el se sorprendió

- Este es mi sueño – se quejo el a lo que ella rio divertida

- Ven, metete conmigo – le animo la peliplateada a lo que el negó – se siente genial el agua

- no me gusta como se ve – dijo el a lo que ella rio antes de acercarse y tomarlo de la mano

- ven, acompáñame – le insistió ella a lo que el suspiro antes de entrar al lago

El italiano sintió la frialdad del agua para luego sentir una frescura agradable, miro a la joven quien solo sonreía divertida mientras entraba mas al agua. El le siguió hasta que el agua les llegaba hasta las rodillas. La chica se metió dentro del lago antes de que saliera con el cabello revuelto haciéndola ver más hermosa de lo que ya era. Fidio se sonrojo bastante al notar como la blusa le traslucía el sujetador azul oscuro. Ella solo se levanto mientras se desenredaba en cabello con los dedos. Fidio bajo mas la mirada notando como sus shorts se le pegaban al cuerpo y miles de gotas se derramaban por el cuerpo de la joven. En verdad era la imagen más sensual de cualquier mujer.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto ella mirándole a lo que el se sorprendió antes de que negara con la cabeza

- No, ¿no sientes frio? – pregunto el castaño a lo que ella le miro antes de que soltara una risa

- Me siento bien, me gusta el agua – dijo la joven cuando la imagen de fidio se hizo borrosa – mi nombre es Rafaela Tsukishiro y ¿el tuyo?

- Fidio aldena – dijo el cuando ella desapareció no sin antes decir un adiós que sorprendió al ojiazul

Fidio se levanto aun sorprendido, había soñado con una hermosa joven a la que nunca conocería porque ella tal vez ni existía, pensó de mal humor. Se revolvió el cabello con la mano antes de que soltara un suspiro de frustración. Tenía miles de fans en Italia así que no habría problema alguno si nunca conocía a aquella chica pero en verdad lo deseaba. Ta vez podrían ser grandes amigos, ya que se veía como una buena persona. Aunque le recordaba a la vampiresa que le había chupado la sangre hace unas horas, la única diferencia era su cabello y parte de sus ojos. El chico suspiro antes de que cerrara los ojos cayendo en brazos de Morfeo por segunda vez.

* * *

Ángela estaba tensa, gruño frustrada en cuanto volvió a soñar con goenji, nada estaba bien y al parecer ahora estaba atada a ese humano. Por lo que sabia Tsubasa estaba en las mismas, le miro antes de que ella asistiera con un gruñido mientras los demás miembros de la orden las veían sorprendidos. Habían notado el mal humor de las dos jóvenes, decidieron mejor no decirles nada durante el trayecto a la escuela. Tomoe frunció el ceño mientras caminaba junto a Lia cuando vio pasar a un castaño de cabello algo revuelto. Este volteo con una sonrisa saludando a Lia. La pelirroja frunció el ceño antes de que mirara a la pelicafe.

- ¿Quién es ese? – pregunto Tomoe mirando a Tachimukai

- Mi primo – dijo Lia sonriendo mientras la pelirroja estudiaba cada rasgo del joven

- Es un humano, no tiene la belladona – dijo Tomoe a lo que Lia rio – ¿Qué es gracioso?

- Yuuki es humano – dijo Lia feliz antes de que una triste sonrisa cruzara su rostro – es una lastima que algún día ya no lo veré

Tomoe le entendió de inmediato, la pelicafe se refería a que ellas eran inmortales mientras que el castaño era mortal. Algún día el moriría, y su prima le vería perecer al igual que al resto de su familia. A la pelirroja nunca le hubiera importado eso pero ella entendía lo que era ver a la muerte. Desde pequeña siempre pudo ver a los muertos, solía hablarles cuando estaba sola incluso su madre se había asustado ante lo que ella hacia. Tomoe solo había tratado de ignorar a los fantasmas pero al final siempre le seguían. Luego vio morir a su madre, ver como su fantasma se despedía diciéndole adiós mi amor, hizo una mueca ante lo último. Incluso cuando se volvió vampira el don siguió, pudo ver cuando Vlad se iba a la luz eterna. El había sonreído antes de que dijera: Ángela es inocente de todo, ustedes son su fuerte. No había entendido esas palabras del antiguo líder pero tal vez era su despedida. Ella negó con la cabeza antes de que avanzara a sus clases.

- Hola Lia – saludo Tachimukai mientras pasaba al lado de ambas vampiresas cuando se fijo en Tomoe

- Hola yuuki – dijo la pelicafe con una sonrisa antes de que notara que su primo veía embobado a Tomoe – ella es Tomoe

- Un gusto – dijo sonriente Tachimukai a lo que Tomoe asintió antes de pasarles de largo dejándolo sorprendido por su grosera actitud

- Es algo difícil de tratar – dijo Lia riendo nerviosa a lo que yuuki sonrió asintiendo – ¿Cómo haz estado yuuki?

- Todo bien Lia pero ya es algo tarde ¿hablamos mas tarde? – pregunto el castaño a lo que la ojiazul sonrió asintiendo antes de que se despidiera – Tomoe ¿eh? – dijo el castaño con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

* * *

Genda se dirigía su salón cuando por estar corriendo sin parar choco con alguien haciéndolos caer a ambos al suelo con un golpe seco. Se levanto adolorido al ver quien era la pobre persona que se cruzo con el y salió herido en el trayecto. Una pelinegra con lentes oscuros le gruño antes de que se levantara sin ayuda ignorando la mano del ojiazul. Kojiro se sorprendió al notar que era alta no tanto como el pero lo que le dio curiosidad fue que deseaba ver sus ojos. Estúpidos lentes, dijo el mientras veía a los lentes de la pelinegra.

- Gracias por tirarme al suelo – dijo ella intentando pasarle de largo pero el se lo impidió

- Lo lamento en serio – se disculpo el avergonzado a lo que ella bufo intentando pasarle cuando el se metió en su camino – ¿me dirás tu nombre al menos?

- No – dijo la chica cuando el le quieto los lentes – ¡hey!

Genda pudo admirar unos bellos orbes verdes, estos le miraban con furia verdadera al haberle quitado lo que ella usaba y pertenecía. El ojiazul solo se quedo quieto mientras miraba aquellos ojos que le hipnotizaban, y aunque diana le deseaba ignorar no podía. Los ojos de el le llamaban la atención de una manera extraña y sobrenatural como si ya lo conociera o mejor dicho estaba destinado a que lo conociera. La chica se mordió el labio inferior al notar la extraña conexión cuando intento leerle la mente encontrándose con una barrera que no pudo atravesar de ninguna manera. Retrocedió un poco sorprendida al no haber podido penetrar su mente antes de que suspirara cansada, miro al chico antes de que este le mirara expectante.

- Soy Diana Wolf – dijo la ojiverde a lo que el sonrió

- Wolf eso suena a lobo – dijo con burla genda a lo que Diana le miro seria – no eres salvaje como uno

- Soy mas salvaje de lo que crees – dijo la pelinegra mirándole con un brillo animal en sus ojos

- Yo te veo como una cachorra de lobo en todo caso – dijo el sonriendo a lo que ella gruño antes de que le arrebatara los lentes oscuros para pasarlo de largo – ¿dije algo malo?

- No – mintió Diana mientras le ignoraba dirigiéndose a sus clases cuando el sonrió

- Soy kojiro genda – dijo el a lo que ella escucho antes de repetirse aquel nombre en su mente

- El primer y único idiota que dice que soy una cachorra en lugar de una loba – dijo la chica ofendida

Otra discusión se estaba llevando a cabo entre fudo y kido, al parecer el último no estaba de acuerdo en algo que había hecho el del mohicano. Los demás solo los veían discutir sabiendo muy bien que eso era algo normal entre ambos. Por lo visto fudo amaba sacar de quicio a kido, y este ultimo se enoja mas a cada minuto que fudo salía con otra de sus tonterías. Por ahí pasaban Eleanor, flora, Valen y Shion. Estas dos estaban empezando a llevarse mejor con la ojiverde en especial Shion. Vieron como ambos jóvenes discutían, al parecer por un mal pase que se llevo a cabo en el equipo de futbol. Valen quería ir a detenerlos pero hacer entrar en razón a kido seria algo muy difícil. Eleanor miro como su compañero de sitio llamado sakuma por lo que habían hablado intentaban parar a los jóvenes sin éxito. La chica leyó la mente de fudo y kido para saber que tan malo era el problema pero solo encontró insultos contra el otro, así que decidió leer la mente de sakuma. Pero gran sorpresa se llevo al encontrar una gran barrera que le impedía la lectura.

- ¿Quién es el que discute con Yuu-chan? – pregunto valen a lo que flora suspiro

- No lo se – dijo Eleanor intentando leer la mente de sakuma otra vez pero fallo

- El es mi hermano – le dijo Flora a Eleanor quien solo le miro sorprendida antes de ver a esos dos jóvenes seguir discutiendo mientras el del parche intentaba detenerlos – te gusta ese ¿eh?

- No puedo leerlo – dijo la rubia seria a lo que flora silbo mientras Shion y valen estaban sorprendidas ante las dos noticias

- ¿tu hermano es Akio Fudo? – pregunto Shion sorprendida a lo que flora gruño antes de asentir de mala gana

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo flora cuando Shion se quedo callada mirando al ojiverde seguir discutiendo – no puedes leerlo – decreto con una sonrisa burlona flora a lo que Shion gruño retrocediendo – así que te gusta mi hermanito

- No me gusta, y lo de la mente seguro es porque estaba agotada – dijo Shion retrocediendo antes de cruzar los brazos enojada

- Yo tampoco puedo leer a Yuu-chan – dijo valen mirando al chico a lo que flora miro a kido antes de reír

- Te aseguro que todo ira bien – tarto de animar flora dándole un leve golpe a Eleanor en la espalda a lo que esta suspiro mirando a sakuma

- Iré a pararles – dijo Shion acercándose siendo seguida por valen, flora y Eleanor – ya paren la tonta pelea

Kido, fudo y sakuma voltearon encontrándose con las cuatro vampiresas que los miraban curiosas mientras Shion las lideraba. Fudo miro a la ojiverde quien le devolvió la mirada, sabia que aquella chica era especial y le parecía familiar pero ignoro eso antes de ver a kido enojado quien solo gruño. El pelimarrón se dio vuelta cuando genda llegaba, le paso de largo mientras todos los espectadores le quedaban mirando. El chico era tan arrogante que muchos ni se le acercaban salvo algunas mujeres que le perseguían, y los miembros del club de futbol. Shion miro a flora quien solo suspiro antes de que empujara la ojiazul.

_- Mi hermano es un terco, yo soy terca súmanos a los dos y nada bueno saldrá además el no me conoce _– le comunico ella por la mente a lo que Shion le miro con una gota en la cabeza

_- Y yo lo conocí ayer _– dijo Shion en defensa a lo que flora sonrió de lado – _bien, iré _

Flora solo vio como Shion seguía a su hermano, una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro. Presentía que Shion era la compañera de sangre de su hermano, a diferencia de la ojiverde su mellizo fudo no tenía la belladona pero llevaba la pequeña marca de los compañeros de raza. Un pequeñito tatuaje de una luna, casi invisible pero que aun se podía ver para un vampiro. La pelinegra sabia que Shion al no poder leerlo significaba que tenia algo con su hermano, al menos que fuera ella y no una chica fresa, pensó de mala gana la joven.

* * *

Shion busco con la mirada a fudo tratando de encontrarlo, el pelimarrón se había ido echo furia pero la insistencia de flora le obligo a ir tras el. Lo encontró sentado en la banca del campo de futbol. La pelinegra suspiro sentándose a su lado mientras este se sorprendía al verla ahí. La chica sonrió haciéndolo sonrojarse con fuerza. Fudo era alguien arrogante pero tener a aquella joven a su lado le hacia sentir nervioso, trago saliva antes de establecer su mirada con la de ella. La joven sonrió de lado antes de que le sostuviera la mirada.

- ¿Por qué te peleaste con el de gafas? – pregunto Shion a lo que fudo abrió la boca – no mientas

- Es que no estamos de acuerdo en una técnica y el insiste en ella – dijo fudo cruzándose de brazos a lo que ella sonrió de lado

- Deberías intentar llevarte con el – dijo la ojiazul a lo que fudo bufo cruzándose de brazos

- No lo hare – dijo fudo fastidiado antes de mirarla de mal humor – ¿a ti que te importa de todos modos? No es tu problema

- Tienes razón no lo es pero igual no deberías pelear – dijo ella levantándose antes de sonreír sinceramente – no te enojes mucho y se un buen amigo fudo-chan

- ¿fudo-chan? – pregunto el sorprendido sintiendo un leve calor en las mejillas antes de que negara rotundamente antes de que recordara algo importante – no me dijiste tu nombre

- Shion Kishimoto – dijo la pelinegra antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la escuela mientras el pelimarrón se levantaba en un suspiro

- Tonta – dijo el algo sonrojado

El chico fue en silencio detrás suyo mientras la chica sonreía sabiendo muy bien que el la seguía hacia la escuela. Era tan fácil adivinar que el no era tan rebelde o duro como quería demostrar, era alguien bueno y tenia un corazón aunque lo mantenía bien oculto, pensó con una sonrisa burlona. Mientras tanto fudo observaba a la chica que tenía delante de el, no era mucho su tipo pero no podía negar que era muy hermosa y elegante. Se dijo eso mientras veía como caminaba con un paso seguro. Parecía como si ella enfrentara a cualquiera con honor, como si no tuviera a nada, le recordaba a los antiguos guerreros, bufo ante esa idea antes de que negara con la cabeza. Ella le miro y le sonrió sacándole un sonrojo a lo que evito su mirada, el no se sonrojaba con las chicas, el era el que las sonrojaba no al revés. Tontas hormonas, pensó de mala gana.

* * *

Diana subió las escaleras hacia la azotea presintiendo quien estaba ahí, cuando vio que todos estaban en clase. Abrió la puerta del lugar encontrándose con Yessica quien solo veía el cielo estando sentada en el suelo. La pelinegra miro a yessi quien volteo la mirada sonriéndole a lo que la chica bufo. Diana conocía a Yessica desde hace años, después de todo eran del mismo clan. Yessica había sido una elegida y muy joven la habían convertido los del clan Infernum, hay conoció a diana quien era la hija del líder del clan. Se habían hecho amigas, aunque tampoco eran las hermanas pegadas, solían apoyarse en batallas o hablar de sus problemas entre ellas.

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto diana sentándose a su lado a lo que la chica sonrió

- Algo, solo pensaba en nuestras vidas – dijo la ojiverde mirando al cielo a lo que diana arqueo una ceja interrogativa – veraz ya tenemos edad para emparejarnos

- Sabes que no lo haremos – dijo seria diana – nuestro deber esta con la orden y solo con ella

- Lo se – dijo en un suspiro Yessica dejándose caer en el suelo con delicadeza – solo que algunas veces pienso que seria de nosotras si no estuviéramos aquí

- Estaríamos en nuestro clan – dijo diana mirando a su amiga quien rio antes de mirar el cielo

- Aunque sabes diana, me gustaría conocer el amor aunque sea una vez – dijo la pelinegra en un susurro a lo que su amiga le miro sorprendida

- Será muy difícil si te toca un compañero de raza – susurro diana a lo que Yessica rio

- Es broma, seria divertido pero mi obligación esta con la orden y solo por ella – dijo Yessica a lo que diana frunció el ceño desconfiada

- Si tu lo dices – murmuro ella con el ceño fruncido

Yessica solo levanto la vista mirando el cielo azul, en verdad ella deseaba encontrar a su compañero pero estaba el problema de la orden. Cuando se unió a la orden juro antes Ángela que siempre velaría primero por la orden y nunca por otra cosa, pero ahora ya no pensaba mas así. Ahora solo deseaba encontrar a su compañero. Mas aun existía la posibilidad de que fuera un humano, eso estaría muy difícil porque si pasaba eso tendría que protegerlo siempre y jamás lo podría convertir si no era un elegido. Suspiro antes de que siguiera en silencio junto a diana, no quería seguir hablando mas solo quería descansar mientras veía el cielo azul.

* * *

Las clases terminaron mientras genda, fubuki, sakuma, kido, fudo y Atsuya se fueron juntos, después de todo vivían cerca, aunque claro no con las comodidades de los ex jugadores del instituto imperial. Una gota cruzo las cabezas de los hermanos fubuki y la de fudo al recordar las mansiones en donde vivían esos tres, suertudas las que se casaran con esos tres, se dijeron en sus mentes los chicos cuando llegaron hasta el parque. Abrieron los ojos como platos al ver quienes estaban ahí, o más bien quien se dijeron al verlo. Frente a ellos estaba Edgar Valtinas, capitán de los caballeros de la reina.

- ¿Edgar? – pregunto kido sorprendido a lo que el ingles sonrió

- Hola amigos míos ¿Cómo están? – saludo con cortesía el ingles a lo que fudo bufo

- Supongo que bien – dijo encogiéndose de hombros fudo a lo que kido le miro mal

- Hola, Edgar ha pasado un tiempo – dijo kido con cortesía a lo que sakuma asintió junto a genda mientras fubuki sonreía y Atsuya miraba extrañado al peliazul

- El es mi hermano Atsuya – presento fubuki a lo que Edgar sonrió

- Un gusto soy Edgar Valtinas – se presento el peliazul a lo que el pelirosa asintió

- Atsuya fubuki – dijo el pelirosa presentándose – debes de ser uno de los jugadores del FFI ¿verdad?

- Correcto – dijo con amabilidad Edgar cuando escucharon un siseo paralizándolos

- Maldita sea – murmuro fudo tenso a lo que kido miro en dirección a todos lados

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Edgar mirando a todos lados a lo que sakuma se tenso igual que los hermanos fubuki

- Debemos largarnos de aquí – dijo Atsuya a lo que todos asintieron mientras tenían a un confundido Edgar cuando salto sobre ellos un hombre blanco de ojos rojos salvajes

Cayó sobre fudo a lo que este gruño enojado. Kido miro horrorizado la escena, fudo peleaba por escaparse de debajo del vampiro mientras los otros estaban paralizados del terror. El de rastas encontró una vara metálica, la cogió y con fuerza golpeo al monstruo en la cabeza. Este chillo adolorido mientras sangre salía de una herida de la cabeza. Se volteo mirando con odio a kido. Este retrocedió mientras los demás se ponían en guardia, si la cosa esa quería pelea entonces pelea tendría. El monstruo abrió la boca enseñando los dientes cuando chillo de dolor cuando le enterraron una espada en la espalda paralizando a todos. Frente a ellos estaba una albina de ojos verdes. El monstruo chillo cuando una peliplateada junto a ella llegaron dos pelinegra, una pelirroja, una peliazul oscura y una albina. Las seis se pusieron delante de los chicos mientras la peliazul ayudaba a levantar a fudo.

- Tontos humanos – dijo ella poniéndose en guardia con su katana

- Vampiresa – dijo el chico asustado a lo que ella sonrió de lado

- Si, pero no te matare – dijo ella cuando una manada de renegados llego – tiene compañía

- Mejor para mi – dijo una de las pelinegras con su largo cabello hasta la cintura que llevaba una katana

- A pelear se ha dicho – dijo la peliplateada antes de que las siete chicas se lanzaran a la batalla siendo observadas por los jóvenes

Yuko corto las cabezas de dos renegados con un solo movimiento de espada mientras saltaba esquivando a otros tres. Diana se movía con agilidad, agachándose, esquivando y matando, esgrimió su katana con tal facilidad que termino con cinco en unos segundos. Lia movía su espada matando, no le gustaba esto pero era por un bien, se recordó eliminando a otro renegado. Yessica levanto su arco y flechas, se coloco al lado de los chicos y comenzó a lanzar flechas a las cabezas o en los corazones matándolo mas rápido, ya que en esas flechas había un veneno muy potente que Raf había inventado junto a kay. Shion junto a valen mataban a dúo, ya se habían acostumbrado a matar juntas, así que les era mas sencillo. Pero cuando mas se confiaron fue peor, varios renegados llevaban armas encimas y terminaron hiriendo a las seis guerreras, Yessica horrorizada movió sus flechas matando a los atacantes cuando uno a la velocidad de la luz le clavo un puñal en el pecho. La chica cayó con un gruñido cuando diana corrió degollando al último.

- Mierda – murmuro una herida Yessica a lo que Lia asintió adolorida

- Eran muchos – dijo valen limpiando la sangre de su brazo cuando llego una pelinegra con una espada bañada en sangre

- Las demás ya eliminaron a los suyos y se ven horribles – dijo en una mueca flora a lo que las siete gruñeron

- Hemos perdido mucha sangre – dijo Yuko tocando su herida en el brazo antes de que mirara a los jóvenes

- Necesitan sangre – dijo flora antes de que mirara a los chicos y arquee una ceja burlona – al menos pueden nutrirlas ¿verdad? Es lo mínimo ya que ellas salvaron sus vidas

- Yo – dijo fubuki tenso junto a los demás cuando fudo se sentó al lado de Shion poniendo su camisa aun lado y mostrándole el cuello

- Que sea rápido – dijo fudo a lo que la peliazul se sorprendió antes de que sonriera

Tomo al chico de las mejillas sorprendiéndolo, unió sus labios a los de el, el soltó un pequeño gemido mientras correspondía al cálido beso. Fudo degusto la boca de la chica con dulzura mientras jugaba mordisqueando el labio de ella, cuando la joven se separo. La chica desnudo sus colmillos antes de clavárselos comenzando a beber. Kido suspiro, recordando sus principios, al menos debería devolver el favor a sus salvadoras. Se agacho a lo que valen suspiro aliviada antes de que lo tomara de la mejilla y le diera un cálido beso que el de rastas correspondió, jugaron un rato hasta que ella se separo mordiéndole el cuello. Diana miro a genda quien asintió antes de arrodillarse mientras ella le cogía del mentón besándolo para calmarlo cuando le mordiera. Rompió ella el beso, mientras el chico le miraba sonrojado, ella le enseño sus colmillos y se los clavo en el cuello comenzando a beber. Yuko se levanto antes de que mirara al peligris.

- Solo beberé un poco – dijo seria la chica a lo que el le miro antes de que sonriera

- ¿dolerá? – pegunto el chico a lo que Yuko negó – entonces si lo hare

- Bueno, no me gusta deber favores – dijo Atsuya mostrando su cuello a Lia – no tan fuerte y que sea rápido

- Lady es justo que bebas de mi – dijo Edgar arrodillándose junto a Yessica quien le miro agradecida

- Necesitas alimentarte de mi – dijo sakuma a Eleanor a lo que ella asintió

Las cuatro jóvenes besaron a los chicos con pasión y delicadez, los besos aumentaron su lujuria hasta que se separaron agitadas. Desnudaron sus colmillos y comenzaron a beber de ellos a lo que los chicos solo suspiraron de agrado, las mordidas solo les hacían sentir placer y no dolor. Las siete jóvenes vampiresas se alimentaron de los chicos, sentían sus fuerzas renovarse con cada trago de sangre que daban hasta que los soltaron sintiéndose muy bien. Yessica intento leer la mente del peliazul para agradecerle cuando se encontró con una pared, ella maldijo lo que había hecho. Si no podía leer a ese humano y lo había mordido, había la posibilidad de que el fuera su compañero de sangre.

- Vámonos ya – dijo flora trayéndolas a la realidad a lo que las vampiresas asintieron mientras los jóvenes se quedaron sumamente confundidos

En otro lado el joven de cabellos azules y ojos negros miraba a todas las vampiresas irse antes de que regresara la mirada de nuevo, una malvada sonrisa surco su rostro al notar como las chicas esas habían bebido de sus compañeros de sangre. Se relamió el labio inferior ante aquella palabra. Era casi imposible encontrar a tu pareja eterna, pero ellas ya lo habían conseguido igual que muchas de las demás. Ellos serian la clave de su destrucción, pensó con una sonrisa burlona. Ellos serian los que las llevaran a su mismísima muerte.

- Es el momento de su perdición – dijo el chico moviendo una espada que cargaba – por mi maestro lo hare, las eliminare con sus puntos débiles, con sus compañeros de sangre

* * *

**Eso es todo….espero les haya gustado ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Qué pasara ahora que las chicas están conectadas a los chicos por los sueños?**

**¿Quién ese peliazul? ¿Por qué quiere dañar a los de la orden? ¿por que quieren a angela?**

**¿Habrá mas peleas? ¿Quieren más acción y romance?**

**Ahora una ficha de datos que me falto jejeje (soy tonta lo se ToT):**

**Ropa de dormir:**

**Pasatiempo favorito:**

**Disfraz: (lo entenderán luego…con antifaz)**

**Ahora el adelanto:**

_**Maldición – dijo Hoshiri mirando el cuello del pelirrojo antes de que le mordiera**_

_**Dame un poco de tu sangre – dijo Naomi y sin dar tiempo a mas le mordió**_

_**No me emparejare nunca – dijo Gabriel dándole la espalda a Daniel**_

_**Calma día-chan – dijo risa a lo que la chica gruño no pudiendo leer al joven como su hermana no podía leer al otro**_

_**Destruyanlos – dijo el peliazul mientras los renegados se lanzaban sobre ellos – no tengan piedad**_

**Ahora si me voy, byeeeeeeee**


	8. Ataque en el Sun Garden

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el capitulo 7…por el que me demore cuatro días T.T si lo siento ando algo lenta si es que Dani no me ayuda con los lemmons ya hubiera muerto, se que se preguntas: ¿Cuándo continuo los demás fics? Bueno, pronto los continuare solo que me he centrado en este fic junto a pasión de sangre, el fic de los dragones será continuado en cuanto acabe estos y no me demorare mucho…espero. Sin mas les dejo el capitulo no sin antes decirles que me he creado una pagina en facebook donde subiré fotos, información de los fics y adelantos. Además de que también pondré mas cosas XD. Esta es: **

**pages/Princess-Fic/545633255470976?ref=hl**

**Sin más les dejo el capitulo XD:**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Ataque al Sun Garden **

Gruño frustrado al notar que su plan había fallado, esos humanos habían sobrevivido junto a esas mocosas del infierno. Sus estúpidos peones habían hecho todo mal, apretó los puños en cuanto termino frente al antiguo psiquiátrico de ciudad inazuma, suspiro e ingreso adentro mientras la penumbra le seguía. Por los pasillos solo había silencio salvo cuando avanzo mas, escucho los ruidos de los nuevos miembros de Dark Twilight, la organización que se encargaría de la caída del mundo vampírico. Para eso necesitaba a una pieza fundamental, necesitaban a Ángela Daidouji. La necesitaban para entregársela a su jefe, a su señor para que fuera liberada Lilith y sea muerta Liora. Sintió como una sombra pasaba a su lado, gruño al darse cuenta de quien era ese ser.

- Déjame en paz Kurai – dijo enojado el peliazul a lo que un siberiano negro le gruño

- No le hagas caso a Avon – dijo una voz femenina a lo que el peliazul gruño

- Cassandra – dijo de manera fría el cuando una joven se acerco

Era alta, con una melena de color miel con reflejos rojos. Su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado, vestía unos pantalones de cuero negros, una blusa roja escotada en ¨v¨ con un cinturón dorado. Tacones dorados y en su cuello llevaba un colgante de una cruz de oro. Los ojos cafés de ella miraron serios al peliazul quien solo gruño. Odiaba a esa mocosa, no solo porque el jefe le tuviera preferencia sino porque el sabia que ella era especial, mas especial de lo que cualquiera creería. La chica le miro con superioridad antes de que se diera vuelta alejándose, la joven era malvada o eso pensaban todos. La habían entrenado desde bebe para ser una asesina, y lo había logrado con éxito. Ahora esa niña era de armas a tomar, podía atacarte por la espalda si lo deseaba y junto a sus dones peor aun.

- Mocosa del infierno – murmuro el enojado – intenta lo que sea pero Ángela te ganara siempre

- ¡CALLATE! ¡SOY MEJOR QUE ESA ESTUPIDA! – grito la pelimiel mirando enojada a Avon quien soltó una risa de pura burla

- Veo que ella siempre será tu punto débil Cassandra – dijo el peliazul burlón a lo que ella gruño

- Sabes que la detesto – dijo ella apretando sus puños – no descansare hasta que Ángela Daidouji este tres metros bajo tierra, yo misma la matare

- Inténtalo, pero recuerda que tiene de su lado a la orden – dijo el a lo que la joven gruño alejándose junto a su siberiano quien volvió a gruñir a Avon – sigue intentando superarla pero no lo lograras jamás

Cassandra gruño ante lo que escucho, ella superaría a esa maldita bastarda de Ángela, no la dejaría ser la gloria siempre. La líder de la orden debería morir, morir como lo había echo Vlad hace dos meses, ella se encargaría de eso. Por lo que le quedaba de honor, haría que Ángela pereciera por su propia mano, porque todo era culpa de ella. Culpa de que ella estuviera en ese lugar, culpa de que ella fuera una asesina. Ella era la culpable de todo, dijo ella en su mente mientras apretaba los puños, por eso la mataría por eso y por todo.

- Estúpida – susurro el antes de darse vuelta cuando se escucho una voz al aire

_- Te ordene que eliminaras a esos guerreros y de paso alimentaras a nuestras tropas_ – dijo la voz enojada – _quiero a la mocosa ya, no esperare mas tiempo_

- Lo hare mi maestro – dijo el peliazul tenso – hoy atacaremos el orfanato al que llaman Sun Garden, con la sangre de esos niños estaremos satisfechos

_- Mas te vale, además quiero que aumentes el consumo del carmesí _– dijo la voz antes de que terminara su contacto

- El carmesí ¿eh? – dijo Avon en una mueca – si el lo pide a si será

* * *

Hiroto frunció el ceño cuando vio a Midorikawa atragantarse de más helado, los demás solo veían como al joven le cabía tanto helado. Hasta llegaron a cuestionarse si el joven no era en verdad un alíen del planeta helado. Bien, esa ya era una tontería, pero dejando de lado todo eso aun no entendía como estaban tan bien cuando hace un dos días habían tenido un encuentro con los vampiros, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando recordó como habían matado sin piedad alguna a esa banda de monstruos. Una mano se puso en su hombro llamándole la atención. Levanto la vista encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Hitomiko.

- ¿pasa algo Hiroto? – pregunto la mujer a lo que el negó con la cabeza

- Nada nee-san – dijo el pelirrojo a lo que suzuno solo bebía de un vaso de jugo

- Salvo que la fastidiosa de Shimori volvió – dijo en un gruñido haruya a lo que el albino gruño mirándole feo

- Cierra el hocico cuando hables de ella tulipán andante – dijo enojado el ojizafiro a lo que Nagumo iba a discutir cuando reina miro con picardía a suzuno

- Así que regreso tu amor platónico ¿eh suzuno? – pregunto la peliazul a lo que el albino se sonrojo haciendo reír a todos

- No me gusta Shimori – dijo el cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño

- Si claro – dijo Midorikawa soltando su helado – a ti no te gusta Shimori y a mi no me gusta el helado

- Esa ni tu te la crees – dijo Hiroto con una gota en la cabeza antes de que sonriera – también regreso ale-nee

- ¡eh! – exclamaron todos los del Sun Garden sorprendidos – ¡ALE-NEE REGRESO!

- ¡¿Cuándo?! – exclamo sorprendido Osamu a lo que Hiroto sonrió

- Al parecer hace unos días, no se donde se queda pero seria bueno darle una visita – dijo el pelirrojo serio – vi que afuro se le quedo mirando mucho

- Yo también le vi – dijo enojado Nagumo a lo que suzuno y Midorikawa asintieron enojados

- Entonces la vigilaremos – decreto Nepper llegando con rapidez – ningún hombre se acercara a ale-nee a menos que pase sobre nosotros

- Correcto – dijeron todos los chicos del sun Garden haciendo aparecer gotas en las cabezas a Hitomiko y las chicas

- Son demasiado sobre protectores – dijo en un suspiro Hitomiko cuando el timbre sonó – voy yo

La ojiazul se dirigió a la puerta con una sonrisa sincera, al parecer Shimori y la ruidosa de Alejandra habían regresado a la ciudad inazuma. Había estado muy preocupada cuando Alejandra había huido a sus diez años del orfanato, nunca volvió a saber nada de ella. solo sabia lo que los expedientes decían, que la niña quedo huérfana cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico y ella fue la única sobreviviente. De Shimori tampoco volvió a saber nada, solo hace dos años salió y nunca regreso con Hiroshi. Cosa que preocupo mucho a suzuno y a todos los demás. Suspiro preguntándose porque ambas jóvenes habían huido, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta una voz le grito en su cabeza: ¨_¡No abras la puerta! ¡Enciérrate y que no salga nadie!¨_, se asusto cuando esa voz masculina resonó en su mente retrocedió cuando llego clara curiosa. Vio como estaba paralizada su hermana mayor, frunció el ceño cuando en su mente alguien susurro con una voz melodiosa y seductora: ¨_abre la puerta cariño, nadie saldrá lastimado, solo queremos mimarlos un rato¨_, clara no pudo resistir el llamado y se acerco a la puerta. Cuando Hitomiko reacciono era muy tarde ya que clara estaba girando la perilla.

- ¡CLARA NO! – grito la entrenadora haciendo que los demás llegaran corriendo

En cuanto la puerta fue abierta se mostro a un alto pelinegro de brillantes ojos rojos como la sangre, todos retrocedieron en cuanto el les miro con un brillo salvaje y cruel. Cuatro de los cinco ex capitanes del instituto alíen reaccionaron en cuanto reconocieron a ese ser, era el mismo que les había atacado hace dos días. El mismo al que cualquiera llamaría ¨_vampiro_¨. Clara reacciono del hechizo del monstruo y retrocedió horrorizada, a lo que Hitomiko la coloco detrás de ella. Los varones pusieron a las chicas detrás mientras el ser les examinaba uno por uno, olisqueando el aire como si buscara algo en preferencia. Sonrió con sadismo antes de ver con fijeza a reina quien solo retrocedió, Hiroto se puso delante de ella.

- ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto temerosa Hitomiko a lo que el sonrió mostrando sus colmillos haciendo gritar a las chicas

- Su peor pesadilla y ustedes el ganado que nos alimentara – dijo el pelinegro – ¡VENGAN TODOS!

En cuanto el pronuncio estas palabras mientras entraba a la casa aparecieron otros diez hombre altos y fuertes, Hitomiko empujo a clara quien fue jalada por suzuno mientras lloraba asustada. Los hombres desfilaron sus colmillos erizando los cuerpos de los jóvenes, Hitomiko pensó en algo rápido. Debía de haber algo para alejar a esos seres para que todos pudieran escapar. Entonces a Midorikawa se le ocurrió una idea con rapidez saco de uno de los cajones un gas pimienta en emergencia y les roció en los ojos a tres de los hombres. Estos gritaron de dolor antes de que chocaran contra los demás. Hitomiko y los niños aprovecharon esto huyendo al interior de la casa. Los vampiros maldijeron a los humanos antes de que se metieran buscando a sus presas, los humanos solo corrieron encerrándose en una de las habitaciones.

- ¿Por qué nos escondemos? – pregunto una voz femenina

- Guarda silencio Yami – dijo Nagumo serio

El pelirrojo abrazo a una niña de siete años, tenia un cabello violeta con las puntas naranjas, sus ojos eran de un bonito naranja. La pequeña miro a la puerta curiosa, no entendía porque tenían que huir después de todo ella no tenia miedo a esas cosas. Pero si sus hermanos mayores decían que debía de callarse lo haría por esta vez. Hitomiko abrió un armario y saco un bate de beisbol, que fuera lo que dios quisiera. Los pasos aumentaron hasta que se escucho un gruñido, todos se tensaron en cuanto la puerta cayó y la luz se apago. Las chicas gritaron mientras los hombres llegaban con miradas enojadas.

- La de cabello azul es mía, no maten a las mujeres que nos pueden servir después – dijo el líder de cabello negro a los que todos los vampiros gruñeron asintiendo – no dejen al resto con vida

- Por favor, los niños no – dijo Hitomiko con lagrimas en los ojos

- Así que ahora se alimentan de niños ¿eh? – dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta

Todos voltearon la mirada encontrándose con una pelinegra con ondulaciones al final de su cabello con mechas color moradas. Miro a los vampiros mostrando unos ojos color rojo sangre, en esta se veía el enojo y la frialdad. Ella llevaba una katana en mano, los jóvenes vieron como uno de los renegados se tenso horrorizado ante la mujer que estaba parada frente a ellos. Midorikawa no entendió que pasaba, ella solo estaba ahí parada y ni siquiera sabia como había entrado, pero destacaba que era una vampiresa. Varios de los monstruos retrocedieron asustados mientras otros solo soltaron siseos enojados. A su lado llego un peliplateada de reflejos azules y unos ojos grises. Ambas se quedaron delante de los monstruos a lo que estos sisearon retrocediendo.

- En serio es patético alimentarse de niños humanos – dijo la ojigris seria – ¿Qué iban a hacer con las mujeres? ¿guardarlas como juguetes y trofeos?

- Creí que los renegados eran mas inteligentes – se burlo la ojiroja – bueno supongo que debemos detenerlos e impedir que maten a estas personas, seria mas fácil si se entregaran

- Jamás mocosa – dijo uno de los vampiros que era rubio

En ese momento un shuriken salió volando aterrizando en la frente del rubio que de inmediato cayo al suelo. Los vampiros sisearon en cuanto las dos chicas a velocidades increíbles saltaron sobre ellos comenzando la batalla, la pelinegra elimino con el movimiento de su katana a dos cortándoles las cabezas mientras la peliplateada se movía con agilidad lanzando sus shurikens, además de que sabia pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Todos observaban la batalla cuando el que había liderado a los vampiros se lanzo entre la manada de jóvenes y jalo a Reina. Hiroto se iba a levantar pero el pelinegro puso un cuchillo contra el cuello de la ojiazul. Nadie se movía cuando el vampiro se quedo paralizado. El cuchillo levito lejos de la mano del pelinegro haciendo abrir la boca a todos.

- Espero que no intentes atacar a esa linda chica ¿verdad Ferman? – pregunto un pelinegro de ojos rojos con una sonrisa burlona – ahora debes de ser juzgado

- Jodete bastardo – dijo el pelinegro cuando tres chicas mas llegaron empezando a matar a los últimos renegados que quedaban

- Tu lo pediste – dijo el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros y de un movimiento con su espada decapito al renegado – te lo advertí y púdrete en el infierno francés del demonio

Suzuno alzo la vista cuando se encontró con unos ojos violetas, miro bien dándose cuenta de que la dueña de los ojos era una pelivioleta lacia de tez clara. Ella le dio una cálida mirada antes de que se levantara con su katana embarrada de sangre de los monstruos. Nagumo jadeo en cuanto una vampiresa peliplateada con destellos rojos, sus ojos rojos le miraron con seriedad antes de que obtuvieran un brillo burlón. Ella sonrió con coquetería sonrojándolo con fuerza a lo que Yami rio bajito. La última vampiresa que había llegado era pelinaranja con puntas moradas, sus ojos eran rojos. Ella miro a todos los den sun Garden antes de que asintiera. La pequeña Yami se libero de los brazos de Nagumo y corrió en dirección a las vampiresas y el macho. Todos le miraron horrorizados cuando gritaron un ¡NO!, la niña jalo del pantalón al pelinegro quien solo le miro curioso.

- Gracias – dijo la niña a Axel

El chico olio el aroma de la niña cuando encontró algo que le dejo sorprendido y maravillado a la vez. La pelivioleta tenía la belladona en su torrente sanguíneo, significando que podía ser convertida en una vampiresa algún día. El pelinegro le sonrió antes de que la cargara con facilidad para sorpresa de los humanos, las vampiresas solo sonrieron acercándose y acariciando a la pequeña quien solo soltó una risa. Hitomiko miro nerviosa a los vampiros, al parecer Yami era de su agrado pero podían lastimarla. Era aun pequeña y no permitiría que la hirieran así le costara su vida. La pelinegra miro sorprendida a la entrenadora antes de que sonriera burlona para luego mirar a la pequeña niña.

- Me alegra que cuides muy bien de esta pequeña – dijo Naomi sonriendo a la niña – no se merece ser dañada y menos por un renegado

- ¿Cómo se llaman? – pregunto Yami a Axel quien se lo pensó antes de que riera

- Eso no te lo puedo decir princesa pero algún día nos volveremos a ver – prometió el ojiroja antes de que la bajara cuando gruño una maldición – ¡Detrás de ustedes chicas!

- Mierda – dijo Alejandra enojada

Axel cubrió con su cuerpo a Yami, cuando cuatro renegados más saltaron hundiendo sus espadas en los vientres de Shimori, Laura, Naomi y Hoshiri. Estas aullaron de dolor antes de que Alejandra sacara dos pistolas y con rapidez les dispara en los corazones a los renegados matándolos en el acto y Axel solo empujo a Yami contra Reina antes de que con sus espadas volara las cabezas de los cuatro. Cuando terminaron ambos se lanzaron a revisar a las jóvenes heridas quienes solo gruñían adoloridas por las profundas heridas que tenían. El pelinegro maldijo para sus adentro antes de que volviera su vista hasta donde estaban los cadáveres de los renegados. Les siseo enojado, ahora tenia heridas a cuatro de sus guerreras que Ángela le encargo. Nunca había fallado pero bajar la guardia había sido un grave error por su parte, jamás lo había cometido antes y no lo volvería a hacer.

- Mierda creo que te atravesó el hígado – dijo Alejandra haciendo presión a la herida de Laura haciéndola gruñir de dolor

- Ahora entiendo porque duele tanto – dijo sarcástica la pelimiel antes de que le hicieran mas presión a su herida

- Sus hermanos me mataran – dijo Axel haciendo presión en la herida de Shimori mientras veía a Naomi – si nos vamos ahora podremos dejar que ángel los cure

- Necesitan sangre – dijo seria Alejandra seria – sino obtiene algo de ella se desangraran peor

- Yo les daré – se ofreció Axel a lo que ale negó

- Te necesito fuerte para ayudarme a llevarlas y de paso necesitan mucha – dijo la pelinaranja cuando recordó a los demás – a menos que…

- Déjenme ayudar – dijo la pequeña Yami librándose de los brazos de Reina

- ¡Yami! – exclamo horrorizada la peliazul a lo que Axel la cargo con ternura

- Princesa, tu no puedes ayudarlas eres muy joven – dijo el pelinegro con ternura

- Pero… – dijo triste la pelivioleta a lo que el rio acercándose a Reina

- Cuídala por favor – dijo serio el ojirojo a lo que Reina abrazo a Yami asintiendo mientras miraba los ojos rojos – necesito la ayuda de cuatro de ustedes – dijo mirando a los hombres – mis guerreras necesitan sangre urgentemente, necesito que cuatro de ustedes las nutran con sangre

- Estas loco – decreto Nepper cuando suzuno, Nagumo, Hiroto y Midorikawa se levantaron sorprendiendo a todos

- Nosotros les donaremos la sangre ya que nos salvaron – dijo Hiroto a lo que Axel asintió mientras los cuatro chicos se acercaban a las vampiresas caídas

Hoshiri observo a Hiroto arrodillarse frente a ella mostrándole su cuello. Bien podría morderle de frente pero eso le dolería demasiado, y aunque no confiare en el no podía hacerle eso. Ella si tenia corazón no como los de la aristocracia que consideraban a los humanos ganado como los renegados lo hacían. Suspiro y tomo al pelirrojo de las mejillas, el le miro sorprendido y sin entender nada cuando la peliplateada presiono sus labios contra los de el. El se sorprendió cuando sin poderlo evitar comenzó a corresponder con intensidad a aquel beso. La ojigris detuvo el beso separándose de el a las justas ya que el pelirrojo se la puso difícil cuando le había mordisqueado el labio pidiendo mas. Las ansias de sangre la abordaron necesitándolo ya con urgencia. Hiroto solo había sentido una calidez en su corazón cuando la había besado, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué significaba aquel calor en su corazón?

- Maldición – dijo Hoshiri mirando el cuello del pelirrojo antes de que le mordiera

- Hiroto – susurro Midorikawa tenso cuando Naomi le tomo del mentón

La pelinegra unió sus labios a los del peliverde, este gimió contra los labios de la vampiresa antes de que correspondiera al beso. Ella jugo con la lengua de el unos instantes mientras su hambre de sangre le abordaba. Tenia que resistir un poco mas, primero debía dopar bien al humano para luego morderle. Midorikawa solo podía seguir besándola, se sentía tan bien y con un calor en su corazón. Ella se separo de sus labios a lo que el gruño levemente molesto por eso. El no quería separarse aun de ella, de sus cálidos labios que le tentaban. Naomi miro al ojinegro cuando sus colmillos surgieron necesitando ya a alimentarse de la sangre del humano.

- Dame un poco de tu sangre – susurro ella y sin dar tiempo a nada mas le mordió

Suzuno se sorprendió al ver como ambas vampiresas se alimentaban de los dos jóvenes. Volteo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos violetas de la pelivioleta que le miraba con fijeza y preocupación. La chica esperaba a que el aceptara ser mordido, ella necesitaba su sangre con urgencia. El albino se relajo antes de que se acercara a ella, la ojivioleta unió con delicadeza sus labios con los de el. En la mente del ojizafiro apareció Shimori, mientras besaba a aquella vampiresa su mente estaba en la de su mejor amiga. ¿Por qué pensaba en ella? eran mejores amigos, pero ¿Por qué pensaba en Shimori cuando besaba a aquella mujer? No tenía la respuesta pero siguió correspondiendo mientras algo se calentaba en su corazón. Ella se separo con ternura de el antes de que le brindara una tierna sonrisa que lo sonrojo.

- Prometo que no te lastimare – dijo ella con dulzura antes de que enseñara sus colmillos y los clavara en el cuello

Nagumo miro a aquella peliplateada de destellos rojos, sus ojos rojos le miraron expectantes, esperando a que el decidieran lo que iba a hacer. Ella le necesitaba, necesitaba de su ayuda en estos momentos. El pelirrojo suspiro antes de que mostrara su cuello. Antes de eso vio como la herida de ella sangro mas, la joven solo sonrió adolorida antes de que acercara su rostro al de el dándole un suave beso en los labios. El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por aquel beso. Laura saboreo los labios de el mientras su sed de sangre aumentaba cada vez mas. En cuanto se separo del ojiambar desnudo sus colmillos lista para beber de el. Ya conocía a este joven, no de cara a cara. Pero se había encontrado varias veces con el antes, sabia que se llamaba haruya, pero nada mas. Contando además que jamás pudo leer su mente.

- No te dolerá Haruya – susurro ella antes de que le mordiera

Los chicos solo sintieron olas de calor y placer, no existía dolor alguno. Dieron mayor acceso a sus cuellos mientras las chicas bebían mas hasta que sintieron sus cuerpos fortalecerse con cada trago que daban. Eso no era normal, aunque bebieran de un humano esa sangre solo debía darles la energía suficiente para levantarse y llegar a caminar un poco mas pero en vez esta sangre les daba mucha mas fuerza, hasta el grado de que ya podían levantarse y correr miles de kilómetros. Cuando sintieron que ya era suficiente se separaron antes de que lamieran las heridas de los jóvenes. Se levantaron sintiendo sus fuerzas renovadas antes de que vieran a Alejandra y Axel quienes asintieron. Las cuatro miraron a los chicos de los cuales se alimentaron antes de que agacharan la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Cuando Yami se soltó de los brazos de Reina se lanzo a abrazar a Axel quien la cargo sonriente.

- Me agradan – dijo la niña a lo que Alejandra rio

- Tal vez porque somos iguales – susurro ella a lo que Axel rio

- Si, tal vez sea eso princesa – dijo Axel con una sonrisa antes de que bajara a Yami y le diera un suave empujón mandándola con los demás jóvenes – anda que tus hermanos mayores están preocupados por ti

- Yami – dijo Hiroto abrazándola mientras aun veía fijamente a la ojigris quien solo parpadeo

- Bueno, fue un gusto salvarlos de una muerte segura – dijo el pelinegro a lo que Naomi le dio un leve golpe en el hombro, mas bien fue algo fuerte ya que el chico hizo una mueca – ¡Auch! Eso dolió

- Era lo que quería – dijo enojada Naomi antes de que señalara a los demás

- Oh – solo dijo el ojirojo al ver el rostro asustado de todos – Ángela me matara si los dejo así

- Declárate muerto idiota – dijo en un suspiro Laura a lo que el chico le fulmino con la mirada

- Bueno, para empezar esto…no debió pasar ya que le ordene a Hitomiko-san que no abriera la puerta – dijo el ojirojo a lo que la entrenadora se sorprendió

- ¿era tu voz? – pregunto ella a lo que Axel trago en seco cuando metió la pata

- Mejor olviden esa parte y nosotros ya nos íbamos – dijo el pelinegro empujando a las cinco chicas quienes casi tropiezan por ser empujadas – adiós, fue gusto conocerlos y cuídense de los vampiros, no habrán la puerta a extraños y no se olviden de comer sus vegetales

- ¿vegetales? – dijo Hoshiri antes de que el pelinegro la empujara junto a las demás

- ¿eh? – dijeron los jóvenes con gotas en las cabezas cuando los salvadores se fueron a la velocidad de la luz

- Son raritos – dijo Nepper a lo que todos asintieron con gotas en las cabezas

Las vampiresas comenzaron a alejarse junto a Axel comandando. Las cuatro que se acababan de alimentar aun pensaban en aquellos jóvenes. Shimori en verdad había querido mucho a suzuno, como su mejor amigo y como un hermano, pero ahora su corazón latía a mil. Se sonrojo al notar a donde iban sus pensamientos. Mientras tanto Laura pensaba en aquel pelirrojo, su corazón aun latía muy rápido, contado que su sangre estaba aun en su boca. Un sabor nuevo y adictivo. Mientras Hoshiri y Naomi aun pensaban en aquellos chicos de los que bebieron, obviamente estaban en la misma clase pero no esperaban que ellos ocuparan parte de su cerebro. A diferencia de ellas, Axel tenia la mente en aquella peliazul que había conocido ahí, le gustaba mucho. Era muy hermosa, aunque no pudo leer su mente por que no quiso, al menos debió hacerlo para saber al menos su nombre, pensó de mala gana el chico.

* * *

Gabriel se escabullo por el tejado del hotel para que luego aterrizara con gracia en la ventana del hotel de los americanos. Se metió adentro y encontró al chico en la cama dormido y con un libro en mano. Suspiro antes de que se acercara, se arrodillo a un lado de la cama y le vio dormir en silencio. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Debería estar patrullando los alrededores y de paso vigilar a los nuevos miembros. Pero en lugar de hacer eso estaba aquí en un cuarto de hotel viendo dormir a un americano al cual no le podía leer la mente. Bueno, le era difícil leer la mente de un vampiro a otro, pero este era humano, se recordó de mala gana la albina. El chico dijo algo entre sueños a lo que la chica sonrió de lado, al parecer hablaba sobre el libro que había leído. Tonto, pensó ella burlona. Se levanto no sin antes dar una última mirada al americano quien se dio la vuelta aun dormido. Gabriel se salió por la ventana y aterrizo en el suelo, al levantar la vista se encontró con Daniel, kazuo, Daniela y Link quienes le miraban burlones.

- Gabriel-san ¿no deberíamos estar patrullando? – pregunto kazuo burlón a lo que la chica solo gruño

- Haz bajado del cuarto de un humano – dijo serio Link a lo que la de los ojos diferentes bufo

- Que les importa – dijo la albina dándose vuelta cuando Daniel entendió lo que pasaba

- ¿encontraste a tu compañero de sangre? – pregunto la chica sonriente a lo que Gabriel se paralizo junto a los demás

- Que suerte – susurro Daniela indiferente a lo que Gaby apretó los puños

- No es mi compañero – dijo la albina enojada a lo que Dani frunció el ceño

- Pero te vi mor…– dijo la chica pero fue interrumpida en cuanto Gabriel le miro echa furia

- No me emparejare nunca – dijo dándole la espalda a Daniel – deja de meterte en lo que no te llaman

- Gaby – dijo la chica en un susurro en cuanto la joven se fue dejándola junto a los demás

- Iré a hablar con ella – se ofreció Link a lo que Daniel negó antes de que siguiera a su gemela dejando a los tres solos

- Será mejor irnos – dijo Daniela dándose vuelta a lo que kazuo miro a Link con una sonrisa

- Veraz que ellas lo arreglaran Link, tus hermanas son fuertes – dijo el a lo que el albino suspiro asintiendo

- Eso espero – dijo el chico algo preocupado antes de que se fuera con los otros dos

Gabriel solo corría con rapidez sabiendo muy bien que su gemela iba tras ella, sintió una furia ante eso. ¿Es que Daniel no entendía que deseaba estar sola en estos momentos? Al parecer no, pensó de mala gana la joven antes de que acelerara el paso. Entonces vio una luz pasar a su lado, la albina se detuvo en cuanto la luz se detuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro. La vampiresa siseo mientras la lucecilla brillo con intensidad antes de que tomara forma volviéndose un enorme tigre blanco con ojos de diferente color, ojo derecho es morado con celeste mientras el ojo izquierdo es verde con celeste. La vampiresa se sorprendió antes de que el tigre le gruñera. Daniel se quedo pasmada al lado de su hermana cuando otra luz llego pasando a su lado y tomando la forma de un lobo blanco con unos ojos verdes con celestes.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto sorprendida Gabriel a lo que el tigre gruño

- Mi nombre es Soleil – contesto el felino sorprendiendo a las jóvenes – soy un guardián

- Lune – se presento el lo avanzando – soy también un guardián

- Hablan – dijo sorprendida Daniel mientras Gaby estaba con la boca abierta

- Tanto tiempo – dijo una voz a lo que las gemelas voltearon la vista

Caminando con elegancia llegaron dos enormes lobos blancos, ella seguían sorprendidas en cuanto Lune y Soleil bajaron la cabeza en respeto a los dos lobos. Blancos pero muy diferentes, un sufría de heterocromia, su ojo derecho era dorado y el izquierdo negro. Mientras el otro tenia los ojos azules junto a un gris claro, aunque esos lobos ya los habían visto en algún lugar antes, pero ¿en donde? Mejor dicho, ¿Cómo era posible que esos animales hablaran? Bueno eran guardianes, por lo que sabían los únicos que conocían eran Raito, Tai y la serpiente de Daniela llamada Patronus. ¡Eso era! Esos lobos eran Raito y Tai, aunque era nuevo verlos en esa forma, pero Alejandra y Ángela les comentaron de su verdadera forma o la forma de batalla como solían llamarles.

- Lune y Soleil ¿Qué los trae por aquí? – pregunto el lobo de ojos heterocromos

- Tai-san – dijo Lune bajando la cabeza – hemos venido para unirnos a dos de sus mejores vampiros

- Queremos ayudar en la lucha contra los renegados – justifico Soleil a lo que el lobo de ojos azules y grises frunció el ceño

- Nosotros no peleamos con los renegados, solo lo hacemos cuando nuestras amas nos los ordenan – dijo Raito serio a lo que los mas jóvenes guardianes asintieron

- Sabemos que usted Raito-san se unió hace seis años a la líder de la orden, y que usted Tai-san esta unido desde hace seis años también a la descuartizadora – dijo Lune a lo que los mayores asintieron – queremos formar parte de la orden, ustedes son los mayores de todos los guardianes, llevan casi tres mil años

- ¡Joder! Son unos ancianos – dijo Gaby mirando a Raito y Tai quienes le fulminaron con la mirada ofendidos

- Para tu información tengo 2800 años – dijo Raito a lo que las gemelas casi se caen – y aun soy joven en mi corazón y alma

- Ya Raito estamos en algo mas serio – dijo Tai con una gota en la cabeza antes de que mirara a Lune y Soleil – podéis uniros pero aun son jóvenes con 600 años así que elijan bien con quienes se unirán

- Ya elegimos – dijeron ambos guardianes a coro antes de que miraran a las gemelas – nos uniremos a ellas

- Yo no quiero a un tonto guardián – dijo Gabriel cruzándose de brazos cuando Soleil le mordió el brazo haciéndola chillar de dolor, mientras que el tigre se mordió su pata haciéndola sangrar

La sangre de Gabriel y Soleil se combino, un brillo intenso cegó a todos por unos instantes antes de que la albina sintiera algo meterse en su cuerpo. Algo se había metido en su interior, sintió un suave calor cuando pudo ver con facilidad varias imágenes de… ¿Rumania? Si eran los paisajes de Rumania, y no solo eso. Había muchas personas que caminaban por ahí. Con diferentes atuendos por sus épocas. También vio las montañas de los Cárpatos. Todo eso eran los recuerdos de la vida de Soleil, la vida de su ahora guardián. Maldijo en su mente, ya estaba atada a alguien, y eso lo detestaba. Lune miro a Daniel antes de que se mordiera su pata haciéndola sangrar, Dani suspiro antes de que con sus colmillos se hiciera un pequeño corte. En cuanto la sangre toco la del lobo la chica le sintió ingresar en su cuerpo. Era un tibio calor, dulce, además de que en su mente llegaron miles de imágenes de Rumania. Supuso que eran los recuerdos de estos guardianes. Así que ya estaban conectados por alma y mente. Lo que ella pensaran lo pensarían los guardianes, y lo que ellas sintieran lo sentirían el tigre y el lobo.

- Bienvenidos a la orden – dijo Raito a lo que Lune y Soleil sonrieron

* * *

Ángela se estiro antes de que siguiera caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, era el descanso y estaba algo aburrida de todo esto de la escuela. Siguió caminando mas cuando se encontró viendo a un pelicrema de ojos castaños hablando con una bella pelirroja de ojos verdes, ella agacho la cabeza entregándole un sobre. Ángela escucho un: _goenji-san, usted me gusta mucho así que por favor salga conmigo_. La pelinegra sintió algo doler en su interior, su mente rugió una negativa mientras ella fruncía el ceño sorprendida, no era su problema si se le declaraban a aquel chico. Además ¿Que era esa furia que sentía hacia aquella pelirroja?, la chica no le había hecho nada malo así que no debería sentir aquel odio por ella.

- Lo siento pero no me gustas de esa manera – dijo goenji serio a lo que la chica se sonrojo antes de que susurrara un gracias alejándose de el

- Deberías de ser algo mas suave – dijo Ángela pasando a su lado sorprendiéndolo – solo debiste decirle que no le podías corresponder por que aun no se conocían o tal vez por que era la primera vez que la veías

- ¿desde cuando estas aquí? – pregunto el a lo que ella se encogió de hombros

- Estaba pasando por aquí y justo me tope con la escena – dijo la ojigris como si nada – lo siento pero no es mi culpa que ella se te haya declarado en pleno pasillo

- Me refiero a ¿Cómo escuchaste todo si ella susurro su declaración? – pregunto el a lo que la vampiresa se sorprendió ante la inteligencia del chico al captar ese detalle

- Tengo un buen oído – se justifico ella pero el la tomo del brazo cuando Ángela intento irse – suéltame – ordeno ella a lo que el le miro directo a los ojos

El pelicrema tiro de ella hasta que la acorralo contra la pared, la chica sintió la respiración de goenji en su cuello. Ella se mordió el labio inferior cuando el alzo la cabeza mostrando la vena de su yugular, la vena que se veía tan tentativa. Se humedeció los labios porque su sed de sangre se estaba haciendo presente en ella. el pelicrema solo veía los bellos ojos grises que le estaban hipnotizando de una manera nueva, quería apartar su vista pero algo no se lo permitía, algo que estaba entre ambos. Ella se removió incomoda en cuanto el chico noto que estaba demasiado pegado a ella, debía dejarla ir pero necesitaba saber quien era ella, mas bien que era ella. Se hacia una idea pero debía comprobarlo primero. Debía saber si ella era la vampiresa, la que lideraba a todos.

- Suéltame – volvió a ordenar Ángela pero el chico se rehusó

- Primero quiero saber quien eres – dijo serio el pelicrema a lo que ella gruño enojada

- No – decreto la chica enojada – tu no tienes que saber que soy y mucho menos molestarme o te ira mal

- ¿me estas amenazando? – pregunto el burlón a lo que ella gruño

- Solo te doy una advertencia – dijo ella antes de que le empujara enojada – ahora aléjate de mi y no me vuelvas a molestar

- No eres normal Daidouji – dijo el a lo que ella rio divertida

- Tienes razón no soy normal pero por esa misma razón aléjate de mi – dijo la pelinegra antes de que siguiera su camino

La chica sintió sus colmillos estar ahí con ella. Se los relamió ya que estaba ansiosa por probar la sangre de goenji, se había vuelto una jodida adicta a la sangre del chico y la ansiaba a cada instante más de lo que creía posible. Solo un poco se dijo en su mente nerviosa, solo quería beber un poco de el y seria jodidamente feliz por el resto de su vida. Luego se dio cuenta de otro síntoma de un compañero de sangre, ella se sentía posesiva con aquel ojicastaño. Maldijo en su mente antes de que comenzara a correr desesperada. Tenía todo los síntomas, eso significaba una sola cosa. Shuuya goenji le pertenecía por regla al ser su compañero de sangre.

* * *

Día había llegado a la escuela cuando vio salir a Risa y Destinity, esta ultima había fruncido el ceño cuando vio a un pelimarrón que pasaba por ahí. El chico se choco con Destinity haciéndolos caerse a ambos. De inmediato Diana se enderezo para ver que sucedía cuando vio como ella fulmino al chico levantándose. Diana suspiro en su mente al recordar la personalidad de su hermana y sabia muy bien que la pelinegra estaba leyendo al chico quien solo se disculpaba avergonzado. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando noto que su hermana no pudo leer al chico, Día se tenso antes de que se metiera fácilmente en la cabeza del ojimarrón. Se llamaba Handa Shinichi.

- Lo lamento – dijo handa avergonzado a lo que Destinity asintió intentando leerle la mente otra vez sin éxito alguno

- Mierda – susurro la ojiverde-azulada

- ¡Handa! – llamo tsunami llegando con una sonrisa

Diana intento leer al pelirosa que acababa de llegar pero en su mente no encontró más que una barrera que se lo impedía. La chica se sorprendió, esto era imposible ya que jamás le había ocurrido algo así antes. Destinity le paso la información que ella si pudo leer, ese chico se llamaba Jousuke tsunami y era de tercero. La chica estaba pálida casi, ¿podría ser que ese chico fuera su compañero? No gracias, contesto la chica en su mente enojada. Ella no quería emparejarse y mucho menos en estas épocas de guerra con los renegados. Risa junto a Destinity se acercaron a ella, cuando Risa le vio apretar los dientes, sonrió algo nerviosa.

- Calma Día-chan – dijo Risa a lo que ella gruño no pudiendo leer al joven igual que su hermana no podía leer al otro

- Demonios – susurro Destinity preocupada

* * *

Rafaela paseaba por los pasillos cuando se topo con un enorme cartel que estaba puesto en una de las paredes. De un color rojo fuerte con unas enormes letras de color negro, anunciaba que este sábado habría una fiesta de disfraces en la escuela. Se coronarían al rey y a la reina, al parecer a los que llevaran los mejores disfraces. Sonaba interesante, pensó Rafaela cuando una visión llego con rapidez a su mente haciéndola casi caerse de la impresión. Observo dos bandos, uno era de cientos de renegados, mientras en el otro estaban los miembros de la orden incluso Lucan estaba presente. La luna llena alumbraba todo con perfección. Un peliazul de ojos negros sonrió burlón cuando Ángela le miro con fijeza. Ellos eran los líderes, pensó seria Rafaela. Pero ¿Quién era ese peliazul? ¿Cómo había reunido tantos renegados? Cuando se iba a preguntar algo más el peliazul lanzo un grito de batalla.

- Destrúyanlos – dijo el peliazul mientras los renegados se lanzaban contra los de la orden – no tengan piedad y tráiganme a Ángela

La visión termino haciendo jadear a Rafaela. Iba a ocurrir pronto una guerra, en la luna llena, se recordó la chica. La luna llena seria dentro de una semana, eso significaba que en una semana ocurriría una sangrienta batalla donde tal vez muchos perderían sus vidas. Diablos, debía de decírselos a todos de una buena vez. Cuando miro de nuevo el cartel para la fiesta, seria bueno que fueran los de la orden. Tal vez así se podrían relajar antes de que combatieran y contando que muchos de ellos eran unos fiesteros de primera. La chica se rio ante eso, se dio media vuelta pensando en una manera de que todos fueran a aquella fiesta. Y tal vez ya tenia una forma, pensó sacando su celular y marco un numero.

- Alo – dijo una voz masculina a lo que Rafaela sonrió

- Brandon, soy Rafaela y te tengo una noticia sobre este sábado – dijo en una sonrisa la peliplateada – tendremos una fiesta y estas invitado junto a Dax

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, ahora vienen las preguntas:**

**¿Quién es Cassandra? ¿Por qué odia tanto a Ángela? ¿Qué le habrá hecho la líder?**

**¿Qué sentirán ahora Hoshiri, Naomi, Laura, Shimori y Axel por las personas a las que salvaron (Hiroto, Midorikawa, Nagumo, suzuno y reina? ¿Será amor?**

**¿Aparecerán más guardianes?**

**¿Ángela será descubierta pronto?**

**¿Destinity y Día tendrán problemas con Handa y tsunami?**

**¿La visión de Rafaela se cumplirá? ¿Los de la orden irán a la fiesta de disfraces?**

**¿Quiénes son Dax y Brandon? ¿Qué harán Dax y Brandon cuando lleguen a Japón?**

**Ahora hasta luego, byeeeeeeeee**


	9. El ángel y el demonio

**Hola a todos el mundo! Si, se que tenia esta historia algo abandonada, es por eso que ya regrese y con bastantes energías para este fic. Espero actualizar pronto, será el miércoles o el martes, o eso creo al menos, es que aun estoy haciendo el horario para continuar todos mis fics o al menos algunos. Sin más les dejo el capitulo y espero lo disfruten:**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: El ángel y el demonio **

Todos oían sorprendidos a Rafaela por la visión que había tenido ese día, esto era imposible y demasiado extraño. Dentro de una semana tendrían una batalla contra cientos de renegados, en donde tal vez alguno perdería su vida. Ante esto todos se tensaron, no querían morir pero tampoco podrían dejar sus vidas, menos en estos instantes. Rafaela les sonrió con calidez a lo que kay le tomo de la mano con ternura. Hayato, adrian y kazuo silbaron divertidos junto a Axel haciendo que al pelinegro se le subieran los colores. De inmediato soltó a Rafaela mientras todos ponían caras de pura picardía. La peliplateada se levanto con una mirada inocente.

- Hay algo mas…el sábado hay una fiesta de disfraces – dijo la joven

- No iremos – decreto Ángela a lo que muchos hicieron pucheros infantiles y otros suspiraron aliviados

- Sabia que dirías eso por eso llame a los contrabandistas – dijo con una sonrisa inocente Raf a lo que Ángela palideció mientras a valen le brillaban los ojos

- ¿viene Brandon? – pregunto ilusionada la pelinegra

- ¿viene el mujeriego? – preguntaron todos los hombres a lo que a las chicas les salieron gotas en las cabezas

- Si, llegan mañana e iremos a la fiesta – decreto la peliplateada

- En estos momentos ella parece la líder – dijo kazuo con una gota en la cabeza a lo que todos asintieron

- Bueno ¿de que nos disfrazaremos? – pregunto alegre Yuko a lo que todos se miraron entre si tampoco sabiéndolo

- Esto…no lo se – dijeron todos a lo que las ideas comenzaron a llegar

Lucan solo veía a los jóvenes con gotas en las cabezas. El al menos tenía suerte de ya no ser un adolescente, después de todo estar con uno traía muchos problemas. Como por ejemplo esto, se dijo al ver como se peleaban por un mísero disfraz. Sintió como alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro, sonrió al notar que era su mujer. Su Gabrielle, pensó dándose vuelta para encontrarse con una joven de cabellera castaña oscura y unos preciosos ojos color chocolate. Bajo la vista encontrándose con un abultado vientre, ya faltaban solo dos semanas más y el pequeño nacería. Un fuerte varón, pensó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Endo siguió entrenando junto a los demás jóvenes. Las chicas les animaban a lo que muchos reían divertidos, mañana seria la fiesta de disfraces y aun algunos veían los disfraces que usarían. Además de que hoy habían llegado Rococo y Windy. Por eso todos estaban jugando un partido amistoso cuando varios truenos resonaron en el cielo. Levantaron la vista, algo curiosos cuando un fuerte trueno cayó en el centro del campo a lo que todos se taparon los ojos. En cuanto los abrieron encontraron a un Sael adolorido en el suelo. Otro trueno resonó antes de que del cielo cayera Destra. Las chicas retrocedieron asustadas mientras los chicos fulminaban con la mirada al ángel y al demonio.

- ¡¿Qué mierda hacen aquí?! – exclamo kido enojado a lo que ambos jóvenes suspiraron

- Pues… ¡QUE LES IMPORTA! – exclamo enojado Destra a lo que Sael suspiro

- Nos exiliaron de nuestros reinos – contesto el pelimarrón en una mueca – nos acaban de desterrar a la tierra y nos tienen aquí

- ¿Por qué los exiliaron? – pregunto Endo sorprendido a lo que Sael fulmino con la mirada a Destra quien solo sonrió nervioso

- Cosas de la vida – solo dijo Destra nervioso mientras el ángel le miraba feo

- Así que tenemos a un ángel y aun demonio sin techo ¿eh? – dijo fudo burlón a lo que el demonio de ojos verdes gruño

- Cierra el hocico humano – dijo el demonio enojado a lo que el ojiverde se rio

- No entiendo nada de lo que ocurre – dijo Nagumo a lo que suzuno asintió, kido suspiro y se llevo a los que no conocían la historia a un lado, hizo un rápido resumen de todo lo que pasaron gracias a esos dos

- Muéranse – dijo Nagumo fulminando con la mirada al ángel mientras el demonio bufaba fastidiado

- ¿Qué harán ahora que no tienen casa? – pregunto Tachimukai a los dos seres quienes se miraron entre si antes de que asintieran y miraran a los chicos con ojos de cachorro

- ¿nos dan asilo? – preguntaron con ternura a lo que todos se cayeron para atrás

- ¡LUEGO DE QUE CASI SE QUEDAN CON NUESTRAS ALMAS QUIEREN QUE LES AYUDEMOS! – grito echo furia Someoka a lo que fubuki y goenji intentaron tranquilizarlo

- Necesitamos un techo en donde vivir y…– suplico Destra cuando miro hacia un lado y sus ojos brillaron seductores – y que sexys son esas mujeres

- ¿eh? – dijeron todos los jugadores viendo hacia donde Destra veía

Frente a ellos pasaban Rafaela, Yue, Gabriel y Yuko. Las cuatro hablaban de algo mientras Destra las devoraba con la mirada y Sael solo suspiraba prediciendo lo que ya era obvio, al ser un demonio ese tipo era todo un pervertido y mujeriego. Fidio, Mark y Dylan abrieron los ojos como platos al reconocer a las chicas que ellos habían visto en sus sueños, al parecer esas sensuales mujeres si existían. La alta pelinegra se dio vuelta atrapando la mirada del pelidorado quien solo alcanzo a sonrojarse con fuerza, ella sonrió antes de que volviera a hablar con sus amigas. Endo miro sin entender que le ocurría a los extranjeros cuando Destra se dirigió rumbo a las jóvenes.

- Pero ¿Qué va a hacer? – pregunto curioso toramaru a lo que Sael suspiro

- De seguro va a tratar de ligar con una de ellas – respondió el ángel a lo que fidio, Mark, Dylan y fubuki se tensaron – o las intentara manosear

- Jodido pervertido – susurraron enojados los cuatro chicos a lo que muchos se sorprendieron de ver a un enojado fubuki

Gabriel olisqueo el aire sintiendo un aroma extraño, no era humano ni vampírico sino demoniaco. Algo cítrico y a la vez fuerte, aunque encontrarse con demonios era casi imposible, pensó extrañada. Miro hacia un lado notando como se acercaba un castaño de ojos verdes, tenia una sonrisa coqueta y seductora aunque usaba un raro uniforme se veía sexy y deseable. Tal vez su sangre era incluso mejor, pensó la chica con una sonrisa. El joven les miro a cada una, seguro eligiendo con cual de todas se quedaría, Yue ni caso le haría. Ella era resistente a los encantos masculinos, Yuko lo intentaría golpear si le tocaba, mientras Rafaela solo le sonreiría antes de que le dijera que si se acercaba mas lo haría desaparecer. Pero Gabriel era la que coqueteaba con los hombres, era ella la que solía ligar con los hombres para beber de su sangre, y si era la de demonio mejor aun. Siempre quiso probar el sabor de ellos.

- Hola bellezas – dijo Destra a las jóvenes

- Tócame y te mato – dijo Yuko sacando una navaja mientras su cara se volvía seria

- ¡No! – exclamo Destra horrorizado antes de mirar a Yue

- Conmigo no funcionan las estupideces masculinas – dijo Yue arqueando una ceja – no sacaras nada de mi

- Si te me acercas un poquito mas te hare desaparecer – dijo Rafaela con una sonrisa que congelo al demonio

- Bueno, quedas tu – dijo Destra mirando a Gaby quien sonrió divertida

- Cariño no soy plato de cuarta mesa – dijo la albina con una sonrisa coqueta antes de que le cogiera un mechón de cabello sonrojándolo – y yo soy la que coquetea y actúa no me gusta que mis presas sean las que lo hagan

- Hablas mi idioma – dijo con una sonrisa Destra

- Si, pero no eres mi tipo – dijo Gaby dándose vuelta dejando a un Destra hecho de piedra cuando llego corriendo una albina antes de que abrazara a Yue

- Nee-chan se supone que veremos los disfraces que compraste ayer – se quejo la de ojos rojos cuando miro a Destra quien le iba a coquetear pero Yue le miro feo

- Toca a mi hermana y te destrozare el corazón junto a todos tus órganos – dijo con una mirada sádica la pelinegra asustando al chico quien solo retrocedió

- Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlas y adiós – dijo el demonio dándose media vuelta antes de que huyera

- Cobarde – dijo Gabriel en un silbido antes de que las demás rieran

Todos miraron como Destra venia llorando a cascaditas y con mucho miedo, miraron a las jóvenes quienes solo siguieron su camino mientras seguían platicando entre ellas. Endo iba a preguntar cuando Destra le dijo con la mirada que se mantuviera callado, Sael soltó un bufido antes de que se riera del quíntuple rechazo que recibió el demonio. Sonrisas burlonas cruzaron los rostros de los jóvenes antes de que el demonio cogiera el balón lanzándole un pelotazo en la cara a Sael noqueándolo. Vieron como tenían un ángel inconsciente y un demonio algo más relajado luego de ser rechazado. Les salieron gotas en las cabezas al recordar eta escena que era muy vista entre todos, miraron a goenji quien lo levanto el pulgar a Destra felicitándole por el excelente tiro que realizo.

- Es un goenji – dijeron los chicos a lo que este les miro arqueando una ceja

- Un balonazo ayuda a relajarse y controlar la furia – dijo el pelicrema a lo que a todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas – además de que ayuda a pensar mejor cuando le tiras uno a alguien

- Si claro – dijeron todos mirándolo con miradas acusadoras – deberías decirle no a la violencia

- Me da igual – dijo goenji cruzándose de brazos – yo seguiré tirando balonazos

El pelicrema miro a las jóvenes cuando se unió a ellas a la que estaba esperando. Ángela llego divertida antes de que Xing se lanzara a abrazarle, ella le acaricio la cabeza antes de que Gabriel se acercara a decirle algo. El ojicastaño le miro fijamente, era extraño ver como ella se llevaba tan bien con sus amigas, mientras las tres veces que la vio se comportaba fría y distante. ¿Qué era lo que ella escondía? El sabía que ella no era normal pero quería saber su razón. Ella volteo su mirada encontrándose con la de el, ambos las sostuvieron por un largo rato, hasta que goenji sintió dos codazos. Miro como Someoka y fudo le miraban burlones mientras el resto le miraban curiosos.

- Nee goenji no deberías andar comiéndote con la mirada a esa pobre chica – dijo fudo burlón a lo que el pelicrema gruño apartando el rostro

- No la veo de esa forma y no jodas fudo – dijo el chico enojado a lo que todos rieron bajito cuando el pelicrema les miro feo – alguien mas se ríe y lo matare a balonazos

- Me callo – susurraron todos guardando silencio ya que no querían recibir los balonazos del pelicrema

* * *

Ángela siguió caminando con las demás chicas mientras que pensaba en goenji, sabia que algo ahora le unía a el, y ese algo era su lazo de compañeros de sangre. Apretó los puños antes de que soltara un suspiro de ansiedad, no quería ser su compañera y menos ahora que tenían ese problema con la orden. Negó con la cabeza antes de que recordara que ya estaban en la casa de la orden Brandon y Dax, junto a otras cuatro personas, pensó burlona. Llegaron a la casa cuando todos observaban a cuatro personas que estaban bien sentadas en los muebles. Dos eran hombres, altos y bastante fuertes por lo visto, el primero era un pelicafe de cabello bastante desordenado con unos ojos azules zafiro, a su lado estaba sentado un joven de al menos 17 años de un castaño claro con ojos verdes esmeraldas. Ambos eran bien parecidos pero la belleza se la llevaba el ojiverde quien solo sonrió a todos. Las otras cuatro eran mujeres bastante diferentes entre ellas, una era rubia natural larga y lacea junto a un flequillo con unos preciosos ojos color rosa, alta y delgada de una estatura media. Una joven parecida estaba a su lado, de larga cabellera color miel, sus ojos eran azules celestes intensos, delgada y alta también, era bastante notable que ambas eran hermanas. Muchos les miraron sin entender a lo que Rafaela sonrió a los hombres.

- Hola Dax, Brandon – dijo de lo mas alegre la peliplateada a lo que los jóvenes sonrieron

_**- Bonjour(1)**_ – dijo alegre el castaño sonriente antes de que mirara a valen con una sonrisa brillante – hola bella Valen

- Brandon – dijo con ojos de corazón la pelinegra a lo que Miguel suspiro, su hermana nunca cambiaria y menos con el mujeriego de ese francés – cuanto tiempo

- Tal vez un año – dijo el burlón antes de que desordenara el cabello al alto joven que tenia al lado – ¿No es así Dax?

- No me despeines – se quejo ofendido el chico a lo que muchos rieron

- Ellos son Dax y Brandon Fuyuki – presento Ángela divertida a lo que Flora se lo pensó antes de que se sorprendiera

- Dax ¿no es que nos entrega las armas? – pregunto la ojiverde a lo que la líder asintió divertida

- Es un gusto conocerte – dijo Dax divertido

- Las chicas son Evangelyne y Evelyn Rosse – dijo Ángela sonriendo a las mellizas quienes solo asintieron con respeto – las traje para que nos ayuden en lo de las cacerías de renegados

- Pues buena idea – felicito kazuo sonriente a lo que la chica solo sonrió – aunque dijiste que llegarían seis ¿Dónde están las demás?

- Vendrán mañana, cambiando de tema, Raf dijiste algo de una fiesta ¿verdad? – pregunto con ilusión Brandon a lo que la peliplateada asintió sonriente – ¡Genial! Obviamente iremos

- Y yo seré el padrino – dijo con ojos brillantes el ojizafiro a lo que a todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas por esa idea – ese siempre ha sido mi sueño

- Con tu personalidad va estupendo – dijeron todos a lo que el chico salto de felicidad haciendo reír nerviosos a muchos

Ángela negó con la cabeza antes de que todos se fueran a ver lo que Yue y las demás habían comprado ya. Cada uno estaba en una caja en sus habitaciones, se encogió de hombros antes de que se fuera a su cuarto para ver que le habían seleccionado, Tsubasa le siguió para ver lo que habían comprado. Dos caja estaban encimas de sus camas, cada una se acerco para ver lo que había adentro cuando se quedaron sorprendidas en cuanto vieron el contenido, debía de ser una broma, pensó Ángela revisando la blanca tela que estaba en la caja, la acaricio sintiendo su suavidad. A su lado Tsubasa acariciaba una tela blanca con estampado de flores celestes. Se miraron antes de que miraran sus respectivos vestuarios ¿Cuándo Yue había encontrado disfraces así? ¿Cuándo rayos supo que ellas preferían a estos personajes? Al parecer mama Yue era bastante atenta a la hora de encontrar disfraces de acuerdo a sus gustos, buenas opciones. En verdad era la madre de la casa.

* * *

Hiroto miro horrorizado como se estaban llevando al sun Garden al demonio y al ángel, ¿Cómo habían terminado con estos dos? La respuesta era sencilla, en cuanto habían mencionado ¿Quién les dará techo a esos dos? De inmediato todos señalaron a los ex jugadores de la Teikoku, estos negaron con la cabeza, luego siguió el sun Garden, el lugar era espaciosos además con suzuno y Hiroto nada malo podría salir, eso esperaban todos al menos. En cuanto llegaron los cuatro jóvenes miraron con fijeza la ropa que usaban los seres, estos les devolvieron la mirada sin entender. Se habían olvidado que esos dos aun usaban los uniformes de sus equipos y…eso se vería raro en el mundo humano. Comprendido, comprarles ropa nueva, pensó Hiroto mientras abría la puerta haciendo pasar a todos a la casa. Hitomiko salió y miro llena de curiosidad al ángel y al demonio, tragaron la saliva planeando un modo de librarse de esta pero no se les ocurría nada. Cuando una idea se les vino a la mente con rapidez a Hiroto, sonrió sentó antes de que jalara al ángel y al demonio.

- Nee-chan ellos son huérfanos – dijo Hiroto a lo que a todos les salieron gotas en la cabezas mientras Hitomiko dudaba

- No los veo como huérfanos – dijo ella curiosa a lo que Hiroto suspiro triste

- Veraz, ellos se criaron en las calles, sus padres los abandonaron hace años y ya vez que terminaron como pandilleros por eso la mala ropa que usan – dijo el pelirrojo a lo que ambos seres le miraron ofendidos pero este les ignoro – ellos quieren cambiar porque entendieron que las calles son malas pero no saben como hacerlo, ¿Les puedes ayudar nee-chan?

- Pues es mi deber ayudar – dijo la mujer algo preocupada mirando al ángel y luego al demonio antes de que frunciera el ceño – primero debemos comprarles ropa nueva y luego arreglar sus cuartos, ustedes les enseñaran todo acerca del sun Garden

- Claro nee-san – dijeron a coro los cuatro ex capitanes del instituto alíen, mientras los seres se preguntaban como la mujer podía ser tan ingenua

- ¿Cómo se llaman? – pregunto la mujer a lo que todos se paralizaron tragando saliva

- Se llaman Sael _**Tenshi(2)**_ y Destra _**Akuma (3)**_ – dijo Midorikawa sonriendo nervioso a lo que los demás le miraron como si esa respuesta fuera la mas estúpida del universo, mal juego de palabras, pensaron todos cuando Hitomiko sonrió

- Bienvenidos entonces Sael y Destra – dijo la mujer sonriendo antes de que les animara a entrar – aunque sus apellidos son algo raros

- Y que lo digas – susurraron todos antes de que fulminaran con la mirada a Midorikawa quien solo sonrió tenso susurrando un se lo creyó al menos

Las presentaciones con los demás no fueron tan difíciles, claro esta que siempre los vigilaban los cuatro chicos aliens, fijándose que no cometieran ninguna estupidez. Con suerte Hitomiko les consiguió ropa de una tienda a ambos, Sael agradeció la ropa mientras Destra solo asentía mientras revisaba el contenido de las bolsas, al menos agradece, pensaron todos los jóvenes fastidiados. El castaño se encontró con unos jeans, una camiseta color verde y una chaqueta de cuero, buen gusto mujer, pensó el demonio lanzándose a su cuarto a vestirse con rapidez. Mientras que el ángel solo suspiro dirigiéndose al baño para cambiarse. El ángel salió rápido, vestía unos jeans azules, una camiseta blanca con toques naranjas y encima una camisa de color verde abierta. Las chicas levantaron los pulgares acordando que la ropa le quedaba genial, el sonrió gustándole también. Mientras que del cuarto salió Destra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vestía una camiseta verde, unos jeans negros junto a una chaqueta de cuero que le daba un aire de chico malo pero lo hacia ver genial. Los hombres asintieron antes de que levantaran los pulgares, eran buenos los gustos de Hitomiko al parecer de todos.

- Me veo genial y rebelde – alabo Destra su ropa a lo que Sael suspiro

- Gracias por la ropa – dijo el ángel bajando la cabeza agradecido – y por el techo que nos están dando

- Merecen un lugar donde vivir y aquí serán felices – dijo sonriente Hitomiko – ahora pueden irse a divertir pero vuelvan temprano

- Claro – dijeron ambos jóvenes felices mientras eran arrastrados por Hiroto, Nagumo, suzuno y Midorikawa

- No se hagan los santurrones – dijo suzuno a lo que ambos arquero una ceja – será mejor alejarnos por el parque

Los seis se dijeron al parque, tal vez hay se podrían relajar por un buen rato. Cuando entonces en pleno camino suzuno se encontró con Shimori quien pasaba por ahí con unas bolsas del supermercado. El albino no perdió tiempo y fue a saludar a su amiga cuando un pelicafe de ojos azules se acerco a la joven antes de que la abrazara congelando al ex capitán de diamond por la sorpresa. Este susurro algo haciendo reír a la pelinegra quien solo negó con la cabeza mientras seguían caminando. El ojizafiro apretó los puños mirando como su mejor amiga se iba con aquel tipo. ¿Quién era el? ¿De donde diablos había salido? Esas preguntas cruzaban la mente enojada del albino cuando decidió seguir a la pareja, pero fue detenido por Nagumo y Hiroto quienes lo cogieron de los hombros impidiéndole continuar su camino. Les fulmino con la mirada enojado ya que no estaba ahorita para esas tonterías, pero el ojiverde negó con la cabeza.

- Debe de ser un amigo suzuno, no estará bien que los estés espiando – dijo bastante serio Hiroto a lo que el albino gruño apretando los puños

- Pues a mi parecer la gata consentida esa estaba muy feliz con ese tío – dijo burlón Nagumo a lo que suzuno lo cogió de la chaqueta bastante enojado sorprendiendo a todos, el albino podía ser indiferente pero que se enojara de ese modo era algo nuevo

- Habla de esa manera sobre Shimori otra vez y te rompo el hocico Nagumo – amenazo el chico a lo que todos seguían sorprendidos por el genio de fuusuke cuando hablaban de Shimori

- Calma suzuno – dijo Hiroto a lo que el albino solo gruño antes de que soltara a Nagumo quien solo miraba sorprendido al ojizafiro

- ¿En verdad no sientes nada por ella? – pregunto Midorikawa a lo que el ex capitán de diamond bufo emprendiendo un camino por si solo – yo creo que si le gusta Shimori

- Es algo muy obvio – dijo Destra divertido – se ve que esta enamorado y que no lo quiere admitir

- ¿tu que sabes de amor? – preguntaron los demás a lo que el demonio levanto una revista de adolescentes a lo que todos se cayeron para atrás

- Aquí dice que un hombre enamorado es algo torpe en ellos, además viene una encuesta de cómo saber si tu pareja te engaña y me indica que mi color adecuado es el verde claro y nada de usar azul – dijo Destra leyendo maravillado la revista a lo que Nagumo se la arrancho

- Esto es para mujeres idiota – dijo Hiroto con una gota en la cabeza a lo que el demonio bufo

- Por eso ninguna chica se acerca a ustedes, son unos amargados – dijo el demonio a lo que los cuatro se iban a quejar cuando negaron con la cabeza continuando con su camino

* * *

Fuyuka iba caminando algo apurada por las calles cuando recordó que hoy tenía que terminar sus tareas para no tener problema alguno para la fiesta de mañana. Acelero el paso cuando alguien se atravesó en su camino haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo, gruño adolorida cuando levanto la vista encontrándose con un alto joven. Tenia un cabello negro algo desordenado que le cubría los ojos, el se arrodillo ofreciéndole la mano a lo que la chica la acepto antes de que con facilidad la levantara. Ella quiso mirarle los ojos pero no se podía por el cabello, el solo sonrió con amabilidad sonrojándola por la bonita sonrisa que tenia. Ahora que Fuyuka recordaba, este joven estudiaba en el Raimon, lo había visto hace unos días hablando con la joven Hoshiri Tatsumaki, una nueva alumna. Quería decir algo pero no sabia que, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, y eso no le pasaba muy a menudo. El solo sonrió mas antes de que pasara a su lado, ella se mordió el labio inferior avergonzada, al menos debió agradecerle, pensó ella.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Fuyuka algo sonrojada a lo que el chico se volteo antes de que sonriera – soy Fuyuka kudo

- Hayato Sasaki – se presento el a lo que ella asintió antes de que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño – creo que estudias en el Raimon también ¿verdad?

- Si – dijo ella asintiendo con rapidez – soy de segundo años

- Ah, ya veo yo soy de tercero, bueno te veo otro día Fuyuka, aunque tal vez mañana en la fiesta – dijo el sonriente antes de que siguiera con su camino

- Claro – dijo ella sonrojada antes de que viera marcharse al chico

Hayato apuro su paso listo para ir a la orden, se suponía que debía de ir rápido porque iban a ver lo de los disfraces, pero se le hizo tarde. ¿Quién le culpaba? Los videojuegos de esa tienda habían estado bastante interesantes, y con el dinero que le dio Ángela pudo comprarse unos siete para estar feliz y contento. Solo que el no quería ir a la fiesta, prefería quedarse en casa jugando con sus videojuegos, así seria su noche de sábado pero no. Tenia que ir a una fiesta de disfraces a la que no quería ni ir, volteo su cabeza viendo como se iba la joven llamada lo pensó bien, seria divertido conocerla un poco mas para que sean amigos, esta bien iría a la bendita fiesta pero esperaba al menos que mama Yue hubiera elegido un buen disfraz para el, esperaba que no estuviera nada implicado con peter pan o sino no iba. Jamás usaría las mallas, ni porque le pagaran un millón de dólares.

* * *

Kido estaba caminando junto a Endo, goenji, sakuma, genda y lamentablemente con fudo, pensó desanimado ante lo último. Se suponía que irían a Rai Rai Ken para comer algo pero el camino se hacia largo cuando fudo empezaba con sus estupideces de siempre, prefería haber ido solo pero bueno que se podía hacer. Justo en ese momento vio a valen pasar, sonrió ante eso, iría a saludar a su mejor amiga. Pero sus intenciones murieron cuando un alto castaño de ojos color verdes intensos llego para abrazar a la chica, esta sonrojada rio mientras una sonrisa burlona cruzaba el rostro del joven. Kido se paro abruptamente antes de que mirara la escena, irritado apretó los puños. Escucho una risa burlona, volteo a un lado observando como fudo le miraba divertido.

- Al parecer Yuu-chan esta celoso – dijo con burla el del mohicano a lo que kido bufo

- No estoy celoso, y deja de molestar – dijo el de rastas fastidiado cuando Endo vio a su prima con aquel chico, una idea llego a la cabeza del ojirojo – Endo ¿no deberías de hacer algo con ese chico que se acerca a tu prima?

- No lo hare – dijo horrorizado Endo mientras se ponía atrás de goenji – la ultima vez que me metí fue hace años y ella termino tirándome por las escaleras – dijo con cascaditas en los ojos haciendo aparecer gotas en las cabezas a todos

- Ya veo porque quedo tan idiota – dijo con una gota en la cabeza goenji a lo que todos asintieron

- Se ve que su prima no lo quiere – susurro sakuma a lo que todos asintieron

- Miren ya se van – dijo genda señalando a valen y el castaño quienes solo seguían caminando mientras hablaban – ¿Les seguimos? – pregunto mirando a kido quien solo negó con la cabeza

- Vámonos – dijo el de rastas continuando su camino

Diablos, era irritante ver a su mejor amiga con otro chico, no es que el tuviera miedo de que lo reemplazara sino que algo en su interior estaba enojado ante esto. Estaba enojado porque otro hombre se acercara a valen. Negó con la cabeza, su amiga tenia derecho a salir con cuanto chico quisiera pero eso le fastidiaba bastante, pero ¿Por qué? Esta bien que fueran amigos pero eso no le daba derecho a ser tan posesivo con ella, la pelinegra tenía derecho a tener citas, eso le hizo enojar más. Diablos, era demasiado posesivo y eso estaba fatal, debía de hacer algo para dejar de ser así, pero ¿Qué? No tenia ni la mas mínima idea pero si le decía algo a valen, ella de seguro lo iba a dejar tan idiota como a Endo. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda ante esa posibilidad.

* * *

Cassandra se miro en el espejo odiando su apariencia, ¿Por qué tenia que parecerse tanto? Odiaba eso por su parte, detestaba tener que ser igual en aspecto. Sus ojos café relampaguearon enojados, amargada decidió que era momento de verse como en verdad era, completamente igual a la maldita de esa vampiresa. Acerco su dedo a su ojo antes de que retirara uno de los lentes de contacto que llevaba, siguió el otro hasta al final terminar sin nada más. Pestaño levemente antes de que viera sus ojos en el espejo, uno bello color gris mercurioso le devolvió la mirada. Ahora era el reflejo de Ángela, el reflejo de la mujer que tanto odiaba, maldito el día en que ella nació. Escucho un leve gruñido, se dio vuelta antes de ver a un enorme lobo negro de ojos verdes con ámbar. Esa era su guardiana Kurai, la que la había acompañado desde hace tantos años, la que siempre estuvo hay para ella. Se levanto con elegancia de la cama antes de que saltara al suelo.

- Eres muy hermosa Cassandra – dijo la loba negra a lo que la pelimiel gruño

- Odio tener que verme igual a ella – dijo la joven mandando un puñetazo a la pared

- Tú siempre serás mejor y veraz que pronto todos lo sabrán, eres mi niña Cas y siempre te estaré apoyando, sea en lo que tú creas lo mejor – dijo la loba seria a lo que la vampiresa asintió – sabes que habrá mañana ¿verdad?

- Lo se, ocurrirá un baile – dijo encogiéndose de hombros la ojigris mientras se dirigía a un armario y sacaba una caja roja, la abrió para acariciar una tela negra – iré a molestar un rato a esa estúpida líder

- Debes tener cuidado de que ella no te descubra ni tampoco los de la orden – dijo Kurai subiéndose a la cama – estas segura que en verdad la odias

- La detesto y odio – dijo apretando los puños Cassandra – ella es culpable de todo y por eso merece morir, y de paso se lo merecen todos los humanos y vampiros que la apoyan, merecen perecer a su lado

Kurai solo se quedo callada mientras miraba el enojo de su protegida, cuando se había unido a aquella chica había sido cuando Cassandra tenia unos nueve años. La joven había demostrado ser una verdadera guerrera, con un corazón opacado por la oscuridad que ella misma se había implantado. Cassandra no era mala, ella lo sabia pero el dolor junto al rencor la habían vuelto un ser buscando venganza y el sufrimiento de los demás. En especial la obsesión de matar a Ángela, le guardaba tanto rencor que algunas veces asustaba, pero ¿Qué podía hacer Kurai? Como guardiana era su deber proteger a Cassandra pero ¿Cómo evitar que su alma se oscureciera mas? No tenia ni la menor idea, a menos claro esta que ella encontrar a su elegido, si eso ocurría tal vez las cosas podrían cambiar. Lamentablemente eso era algo muy difícil considerando que encontrar a un elegido era tan difícil que podía tardar siglos o milenios. Kurai necesitaba ayuda rápido, o sino Cassandra se perdería para siempre en la oscuridad. Y siempre, era una palabra muy larga para un inmortal.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, ahora las palabras resaltadas:**

_**Bonjour(1): **_hola, en francés

_**Tenshi(2): **_ángel, Midorikawa hace un juego de palabras refiriéndose a que Sael es un ángel y por eso aquel apellido

_**Akuma(3):**_ demonio, Midorikawa hace un juego de palabras refiriéndose a que Destra es un demonio y por eso el apellido

**Las preguntas:**

**¿La vida ahora con Sael y Destra será difícil? ¿Hitomiko es algo inocente? **

**¿Las chicas de la orden son peligrosas con los hombres que se les insinúan? **

**¿Dax se disfrazara del padrino? ¿Yue disfrazara a hayato de peter pan?**

**¿Suzuno y kido están celosos? ¿Valen en verdad habrá arrojado de las escaleras a Endo? ¿Destra seguirá leyendo revistas para adolescentes mujeres? **

**¿Cassandra es mala? ¿Qué opinan de ella?**

**¿Les hizo reír el capitulo? ¿Merezco review?**

**Ahora me despido y antes de eso pido por favor que todos los que participan en la historia me pongan de que se disfrazaran, póngame un ejemplo así: yo seré una bruja, y ahí me describen su vestimenta porque sino luego me confundo. El próximo capitulo es: Noche de disfraces. Ahora si byeeeeee**


End file.
